Maladies de Coeur
by Camus scorpio
Summary: Un chevalier est amoureux.Peu courageux à se dévoiler, il se décide pourtant d'avouer ses sentiments.Mais un événement va tout remettre en question. Va s'enchainer des événements douloureux pour lui, se refusant au bonheur et celui qu'il aime, et aidant ses amis à être heureux.Car il est malade d'amour,c'est la maladie du coeur mais est-ce tout? Pas sûr. couple divers
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction, comme promis.

Cette histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment et il me tardait de pouvoir commencer à travailler dessus.

En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous plaira.

Bien évidemment : _l'univers de Saint Seiya n'appartient pas comme vous vous en doutez mais à Masami Kurumada._

Je profite de cette occasion pour répondre aux reviews anonymes du dernier chapitre de « dernière année universitaire.

Lei26 : Je te remercie pour ton gentil commentaire, court, simple mais surtout sincère. Merci de même d'avoir pris le temps de laisser tes impressions c'est très gentil de ta part. Voici donc ma troisième fiction, si tu as l'occasion de la lire, j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas. Encore merci.

Andromede333 : Bonjour à toi Andromede333, heureuse de voir que ce final t'ait plus à ce point, cela m'a fait très plaisir de lire çà. Il est vrai que ce dernier chapitre à laisser plae à une atmosphère plus douce, la tempête était passée alors maintenant place à la détente, aux retrouvailles chaleureuses mais surtout aux sentiments. J'ai voulu montrer en avant les couples qui selon étaient plus à même d'évoluer, d'autre étant bien plus stables. Il est vrai que la relation qu'entretient Camus et son père est emplie de douceur et j'en eu plaisir à l'écrire. Mais toute bonne chose ont une fin, malheureusement. Je te présente donc celle-ci, en espérant que tu l'aimeras. Merci encore pour tout, que cela soit pour ta gentillesse que pour ta fidélité.

**Résumé** :

Un chevalier est amoureux de l'un de ces frères d'arme. Peu courageux jusqu'ici à se dévoiler, il décide pourtant d'avouer ses sentiments. Toutefois, un événement inattendu va tout remettre en question. Va alors s'enchainer des événements douloureux, parfois chaleureux pour certains chevaliers mais teintés de souffrance pour cet homme qui tut ses sentiments et sa douleur pour le bonheur de ses pairs et pour celui qu'il aime. Il va vouloir aider ses pairs à la recherche du bonheur tout en refusant d'y accéder lui-même. La vie va l'entrainer, enchainer son cœur. Car il est malade d'amour mais…il a mal aussi, c'est une autre douleur, plus…physique. Il est malade d'amour, c'est la maladie du cœur….mais est-ce tout ? Pas sûr…

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture.

* * *

C'était d'été, le soleil était haut dans le ciel dégagé. L'air était empli de quiétude, le vent soufflait dans les arbres. Tout présageait un magnifique après-midi.

Mais pourtant, c'était ce jour là….que tout avait basculé pour lui.

Cela faisait 5 mois que l'éclipse d'Hades avait signé la victoire des armées d'Athéna. Par égard pour leur courage et leur dévouement pour l'espèce humaine et les valeurs de sa fille, Zeus avait demandé que les chevaliers des différents sanctuaires soient ressuscités.

Alors, en fin d'une matinée bien entamée, telles des étoiles tombées du ciel, des éclairs avaient sifflés dans l'air pour s'échouer dans le temple du Grand Pope. Ce matin là, des frères s'étaient retrouvés, d'anciens rivaux étaient devenus amis, des personnes avaient liés de nouvelles amitiés. Les bronzes qui étaient présents, avaient eut plaisir à revoir ceux qui pendant longtemps avaient été leurs modèles et leurs guides.

Aujourd'hui encore ils leur arrivaient de remémorer ces souvenirs heureux.

La paix était revenue sur Terre et sur le Sanctuaire qui se reconstruisait. Les combats entre les chevaliers d'or et les anciens renégats ne s'étaient pas fait dans la légèreté. Le cimetière, mais bien sûr de nombreux temples avaient été laissés dans de piteux états.

A présent, seul le temple de la Vierge était en reconstruction. Des soldats s'activaient pour remettre la demeure sur pied. Cet après-midi, ils étaient coordonnés et aidés par Milo et Aiolos qui lui aussi avait été ramené à la vie avec ses pairs.

Les corps luisaient de sueurs, les muscles étaient contractés alors qu'ils soulevaient des kilos de pierre et de roche. Des échafaudages avaient été érigés aux quatre coins du temple auquel il ne manquait plus que le toit. Des servantes apportaient des collations sous le regard bienveillant des travailleurs.

Assis sur un rocher, presque au centre du chantier, Milo faisait une pause, regardant tout ce petit monde s'agiter. Il posait son regard sur chaque homme et femme devant lui. Il ne voyait que des sourires et regards apaisés. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, jamais encore n'avait-il vu une quiétude aussi prenante.

Malgré les mois qui avaient passé, il restait difficile pour les chevaliers de se détendre vraiment. Comment oublier des années d'entrainements intensifs, les instincts de survie toujours à vif, les morts et les souffrances passés ? Peut-être avec un peu de temps encore…

….ou…

…..avec quelqu'un ?

Le sourire aux lèvres, Milo levait le regard vers le ciel. Il plissait légèrement le regard sous les rayons du soleil.

Car oui, à défaut de trouver de quoi occuper son temps ou pour d'autre, de faire actes de rédemption, certain s'étaient mis en couple. Pour eux qui ont côtoyé la mort, les choses les plus importantes devenaient évidentes : une passion, une voie à suivre, des plaisirs non assouvis….une personne.

C'était le cas pour Aiolia notamment, il n'avait pas attendu deux jours pour aller rejoindre Marine, d'autre comme Mü passait une bonne partie de son temps avec son maître et son apprentit, Aldébaran formait tout un groupe de futurs chevaliers, Shion et Dhoko ne se quittaient plus, tout comme Saga et Kanon...

Quoique…il soupçonnait certains de ces collègues de se tourner autour ou encore de ne pas voir l'évidence.

Enfin bref…

Toujours est-il que Milo non plus n'échappait pas à la règle. Mais à la différence de certain qui avait attendue si longtemps pour reconnaître les choses, lui, avait accepté ses sentiments depuis près d'une dizaine d'années.

Dix ans…dix ans qu'il connaissait les tourments des sentiments et aussi de la jalousie. Car lui, Milo, chevalier d'or du scorpion au service de sa déesse, aimait depuis tout ce temps un de ses frères d'arme. Et pas n'importe lequel bien sûr, car en plus d'être chevalier, il s'agissait de son meilleur ami.

Il n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il ressentait, mais par peur de perdre son amitié qui avait été si dure à gagner, il n'avait rien osé lui dire. Le jour de leur retour, c'était vers lui qu'il était allé. Dans son élan, Milo l'avait serré dans ses bras, lui qui était peu friand des contacts physiques. Il s'était crispé une seconde avant que son camarade ne pose sa main dans son dos en un geste apaisant.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Son ami s'était plus ouvert, il souriait plus, riait plus aussi, participait davantage aux activités communes. La vague de bonheur qui englobait maintenant le sanctuaire avait réconforté Milo dans l'idée d'avouer ses sentiments.

Il s'était décidé.

Le grec continuait de regarder les cieux azurs. Le vent glissait dans ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval. Sa chevelure lui caressait la peau alors qu'il regardait les hommes marcher sur les échafaudages de bois. Un groupe tirait sur un des nombreux cordages. Dans un bruit métallique, gémissant par l'effort, les hommes tiraient sur la corde, soulevant alors des roches taillées pour la toiture. Le poids devait être conséquent vu qu'ils étaient quatre pour agir.

Milo continuait de les regarder, quand alors il souleva un sourcil. Il se leva de son rocher alors qu'il lui avait semblé, malgré le bruit ambiant, avoir entendu un son étranger.

Il fixait toujours le groupe d'homme….quand enfin il comprit.

« ARRETEZ ! »

Son cri avait fait écho sur le chantier, stoppant net toute activité mais guère assez pour empêcher ce qui allait suivre.

Le groupe d'homme, les bras levés, prêts à tirer de nouveau, s'étaient arrêtés.

Quand brusquement…

Un bruit…funeste….

Et ce fut le chaos….

Sans prévenir, la corde effilée, se brisa dans un bruit sec.

Les quatre hommes, surpris, chutèrent brutalement sur le bois de l'échafaudage alors que la roche tombait lourdement au sol. Les soldats et les servantes hurlaient d'effroi.

En effet, des débris des pierres maintenant broyée étaient venus percuter les échafaudages avec violence, faisant littéralement éclater le bois en de multiples particules.

Les instincts de guerrier de Milo se mirent en alerte alors qu'il se jetait vers l'avant. Il n'entendit pas Aiolos l'appeler à gorge déployée alors qu'il empoignait la taille de deux soldats pour finalement se propulser avec eux sur le côté. Ils évitèrent ainsi les constructions de bois qui s'écroulaient sous leur poids. Il vit des ouvriers tomber avec elles dans un nuage de poussière.

Des cris d'effroi s'élevaient alors que des soldats couraient vers l'écha tombe pour secourir les leurs. Des planches de bois, des cordes emmêlées et de la roche jonchaient le sol alors que l'épais nuage se dissipait doucement.

Aiolos accouru vers Milo, essoufflé.

« Milo ! Est-ce que çà va ?! »

Le grec mit une seconde avant de lui répondre, sa tête lui tournait un peu.

« Oui…je crois que çà va. » dit-il difficilement.

Son ainé demanda la même chose aux soldats sauvés par le scorpion qui les remerciaient avec sincérité. Milo leur demanda d'aller aider les autres, ce qu'ils firent de suite.

C'est alors que son ainé, posa subitement sa main sur son front, soulevant sa frange.

« Tu saignes ! » s'écrira-t-il.

Interpellé, Milo s'essuya le front. Sa main devenue poisseuse, il voyait ses doigts tachés de sang.

« Est-ce que tu es blessé autre part ? » demanda Aiolos.

Le gémissement que poussa Milo en voulant se redresser répondait à sa place. Il n'y avait pas de sang mais les côtes le faisaient légèrement souffrir.

« Bon, tu vas aller à l'infirmerie. » dit alors le sagittaire. « Et ce n'est pas discutable. »

Il avait cru bon d'ajouter ces derniers mots alors qu'il avait vu le scorpion prêt à répliquer. Milo gonfla un peu les joues, mécontent que pour une petite blessure il soit soudain considéré si faible.

Aiolos sourit, amusé. Il s'éloigna pour prêter main forte aux soldats.

Sans plus attendre, Milo se releva. Mais, brusquement, le décor devint subitement flou et incohérent. Sa vue se troubla alors que sa tête lui tournait encore plus durement. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, il se laissa tomber au sol, les mains sur les tempes. Il attendit cinq bonnes minutes avant de pouvoir de nouveau bouger.

Au total, ils dénombrèrent une dizaine de blessés légers et trois plus sérieux.

Résultat, l'infirmerie était surchargée. Les quelques lits précaires étaient pris par ceux ne pouvant plus se lever ou qui avaient besoin de repos pendant quelque jours. Les infirmières se bousculaient presque, peu habituées à tant monde.

Mü avait d'ailleurs été appelé en renfort, lui qui par son maître avait reçu une formation médicale. Il finissait de s'occuper d'un soldat alors qu'il s'éloignait vers un des murs de la pièce. Adossé, Milo regardait les choses se faire. La panique était redescendue et il attendait qu'on l'examine.

Mais l'expression qu'affichait le tibétain, n'annonçait rien de bon pour lui.

En arrivant à sa hauteur, Mü avait gardé le sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors ? » le devança le grec.

« Rien de bien grave en générale. » répondit le bélier. « Mais çà aurait pu être plus grave. »

« Aioros aurait voulu qu'on m'examine, mais…j'ose croire que ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui. »

Le grec pouvait distinguer un sourire navré dans le regard du jeune homme.

« Je suis désolé Milo, on est surchargé. » dit-il. « En plus de l'incident d'aujourd'hui, nous avons des apprentis à soigner. »

« Eh bien, tant pis, ce sera pour demain. »

Milo s'apprêtait à partir quand il fut retenu par le bélier.

« Je te le déconseille. » répliqua Mü. « Nous avons beau être chevalier, notre santé n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Nos corps restent ceux d'un humain, même si nous sommes plus résistant que la moyenne. »

Soupirant, le grec se retourna vers son homologue.

« Que me proposes-tu alors ? »

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que Mü sortait une feuille de sa poche qu'il tendit à son camarade. Milo s'en saisit alors.

« La fondation Kido à une clinique à Athènes. Emmène ce certificat avec toi, tu auras un rendez-vous avec un médecin. Il connaît…hum…disons qu'il est au courant de…notre « condition ». »

« Je vois. » dit Milo en souriant. « Eh bien c'est parti ! Merci Mü. »

« Je t'en prie. »

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, arrivé à la clinique que lui avait conseillée le tibétain. Il y avait peu de monde, les couloirs étaient larges et peu chargés, les murs étaient teintés de couleurs chaudes et lumineuses. Le personnel circulait avec aisance, leurs blouses blanches sur le dos.

Arrivé à l'accueil, on lui indiqua le chemin à prendre. Il s'engouffra dans un ascenseur et monta au premier étage de la bâtisse. Les lieux étaient accueillants malgré la funeste réputation qui collait à la peau de ces établissements.

De grands baies vitrées illuminaient les couloirs, elles donnaient sur un immense jardin où on pouvait apercevoir des patients et leurs familles se promener dans les sentiers, de infirmiers pousser les fauteuils roulants, des enfants s'amuser devant les saouls pleureurs. C'était un magnifique coin de détente pour ceux qui avaient des séjours douloureux en ces lieux.

Milo continuait son avancé, il se dirigeait avec facilité dans les services jusqu'à arriver devant un nouvel accueil. De nouvelles instructions et il repartit pour juste quelques mètres de plus. Il stoppa sa marche devant une porte pourtant identique à toutes les autres.

Il toqua.

Et une voix l'invita à entrer.

Le grec entra alors dans le bureau du médecin. Il s'appelait docteur Thomas. La pièce était spacieuse mais le mobilier simple. Une bibliothèque trônait à gauche de l'entrée, des livres bien évidement de médecine et d'anatomie aux noms inconnus pour lui emplissaient les étagères. A sa droite, une étagère avec des photos de famille et diplômes sous verre étaient disposés de façon harmonieuse. A côté, une table de consultation recouverte de papier jetable.

En face, un bureau ovale en bois de chêne. Assis dans un fauteuil de cuir noir, le médecin lui souriait chaleureusement, le genre de sourire qui vous détend et met en confiance. Il avait une cinquantaine d'année, les cheveux grisonnant mais les traits peu marqués par le temps. D'un geste de la main, il l'invita à s'asseoir.

Ils se serrèrent la main.

« Bonjour monsieur Eraste. » dit le médecin. « Je vous en prie, prenez place. »

« Je vous remercie. »

Il s'assit alors sur une chaise derrière le bureau.

« Alors… » Commença le quinquagénaire. « Dites-moi tout. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? »

« Eh bien…euh… »

Il eut un petit moment de flottement. Milo regardait plus attentivement l'homme en face de lui, il lui parlait avec la même légèreté qu'un patient ordinaire, il y avait de quoi s'interroger.

D'ailleurs, le docteur avait bien compris ce qui perturbait le grec.

« Rassurez-vous. Vous pouvez me parler librement. Mademoiselle Kido m'a tout expliqué. »

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que Milo se détende. Ses épaules s'affaissaient, à présent moins sur ses gardes. Soyons sérieux, un patient vous dit être au service d'une déesse, et qu'il vient pour un « accident de travail », non décidément, mauvaise idée. Alors comment ne pas être vigilant les premières secondes.

Milo lui raconta les faits qui l'ont amené à venir le voir. A la fin de son récit, le quinquagénaire mit ses lunettes et tapota quelque secondes sur son ordinateur. Ensuite, il se leva.

« Bien, alors on va voir tout çà. » dit-il. « Vous pouvez enlever votre haut s'il-vous-plait ? »

Le grec quitta sa chaise pour s'asseoir sur la table prévue. Il retira son t-shirt, laissant apparaitre un corps athlétique et bien entretenue. Toutefois, un bleu tirant sur le violet barrait sa hanche droite jusqu'en haut du torse.

« Hum…Est-ce que cela vous fait mal ? Vous pouvez bouger normalement ? » lui demanda le médecin en appliquant de légères pressions sur son torse.

« Un peu, mais rien de bien méchant. Et oui, je peux bouger normalement. »

« Entendu…Bon rien ne semble cassé, mais par précaution je vais quand même vous faire passer une radio. » ajouta le quinquagénaire en continuant sa gestuelle. « Très bien. Levez-vous s'il-vous-plaît. »

Muni de son stéthoscope, il posa l'appareil sur le dos du grec. Le contact du fer froid fit frissonner le grec. Le médecin le déplaça entre les omoplates du jeune homme, tout s'était fait dans le silence. Mais bien qu'il ne le voyait pas, le médecin faisait une inspection un peu plus approfondit, les sourcils froncés.

« Hum…rasseyez-vous, et tendez le bras. »

De nouveau assis, Milo faisait ce que lui demandait le professionnel. Ce dernier entoura le bras du grec par un bracelet électronique. Moins d'une minute plus tard, le verdict tombait…

« Vous êtes en hypertension…peut-être dû au choc. » commenta le quinquagénaire. « Bien, eh bien vous pouvez vous rhabiller. »

Chacun retournait à leur place initiale. L'homme tapait encore une fois sur son clavier, mais continuait de s'adresser au jeune homme…

« Dites-moi si je me trompe, mais mademoiselle Kido m'a fait part de son souhait d'un contrôle hebdomadaire pour vos collègues et vous…. »

« C'est exact oui. » affirma Milo. « Nous devons faire un contrôle complet tous les quatre mois. »

Après leur résurrection, Athéna avait formulé le souhait que chaque chevalier soit soumis à un contrôle médical tous les quatre mois. La santé et le bien être de son armée lui importait énormément, donc pour leur permettre de profiter au mieux de la chance qui leur avait été offerte, il était préférable d'être en bonne condition physique. Elle avait fait en sorte que tout soient mis à leur disposition : équipe médicale, équipement moderne, connexion internet, système irrigation etc…

Enfin bref, de quoi bénéficier d'un confort plus…au goût du jour.

« Je vois, et le vôtre est pour…. »

Milo baissa le regard, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Dans une semaine. »

Le clapotis des touches cessa soudain, et le médecin se tourna vers lui.

« Je vous propose quelque chose… » dit-il. « Si vous voulez, vous pouvez le faire aujourd'hui, qu'en dites-vous ? C'est comme vous le sentez. »

Milo réfléchit un instant.

« Pourquoi pas. Comme çà, çà sera fait. »

Le médecin lui sourit et lança l'imprimante. Une fois achevée, il saisit la feuille imprimée, griffonna rapidement quelque inscriptions et la lui tendit.

« Dans ce cas, je vais d'abord vous envoyer en imagerie pour passer votre radio. » Commença l'homme. « Ensuite, vous passerez une IRM puis vous irez au rez-de-chaussée pour passer des prises de sang aux consultations externes, je les appellerai pour les prévenir. Ils vont feront passer les tests nécessaires. Je m'occupe de leur expliquer pourquoi. »

« Très bien, merci. »

Milo lut le papier.

« Dans combien de temps aurez-vous les résultats ? »

« Dans une heure. » répondit le professionnel. « Pour patienter, vous avez la cafétéria et le jardin si vous voulez. J'enverrai quelqu'un pour vous prévenir. Vous viendrez me voir pour qu'on en discute ensemble. »

« Entendu, merci docteur. »

D'un regard ils se quittèrent. Milo se leva de son siège alors que le quinquagénaire l'accompagnait jusqu'à la porte de son bureau.

Muni de sa demande d'examen, Milo partait pour le service d'imagerie puis pour une batterie de test aussi diversifiés les uns que les autres.

Il était 15 heure.

* * *

Le ciel se voilait maintenant d'un manteau rougeoyant, les nuages cotonneux étaient teintés d'un orange pâle. La fraîcheur tombait doucement sur la ville, les gens dans les rues enfilaient des pulls fins et chaux, tandis que les oiseaux revenaient sur les côtes.

Sur un banc peint d'un blanc vernis, Milo buvait une gorgée de son café alors qu'il admirait les plantations du jardin. En ces jours d'été, les fleurs étaient de couleurs éclatantes. Mais il était l'heure pour elles aussi de s'assoupir avec les derniers rayons du jour. Leurs pétales se refermaient doucement alors que les gens rentraient pour s'abriter de la nuit.

Il lui semblait distinguer les formes de la lune et les premières étoiles scintiller dans les cieux. Il baissa le regard.

17h30.

Milo soupira d'ennui. Vive l'administration !

D'un geste assuré, il finit son breuvage caféine et se leva enfin pour rentrer dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital. Par une porte dérobée, il entra dans la cafétéria où il jeta le gobelet en plastique. Il traversa la salle et une porte battante pour se diriger vers l'accueil principale.

Mais à peine avait-il eut le temps d'atteindre le hall d'entrée qu'il se faisait interpelé par une jeune employée, un travailleur saisonnier sans doute.

« Monsieur Eraste ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Oui. » dit-il en souriant.

« Le docteur Thomas m'a demandé de venir vous chercher, vos résultats sont prêts. »

« Je vous remercie mademoiselle. » dit-il en revenant sur ses pas. « Oh, inutile de m'accompagner je connais le chemin. »

« Comme vous voudrez. Au revoir monsieur. » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Au revoir mademoiselle. »

Impatient, Milo prit les escaliers pour éviter d'attendre les ascenseurs qui avaient parfois tendance à jouer avec les étages. Rapidement arrivé à celui qu'il désirait, il bifurqua sur sa droite pour retrouver les corridors qu'il avait empruntés un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

Il n'eut aucune mal à retrouver son chemin, d'autant plus que les indications étaient très compréhensibles.

Toujours est-il, qu'après quelque mètre et jeux de coude, il arriva encore une fois devant le bureau du médecin. Il frappa deux fois dans un bruit sourd. Une voix s'éleva de derrière la porte.

Et il entra.

* * *

La lune surplombait la Grèce telle une reine sur ces sujets. Ces rayons caressaient les arbres et les roches avec douceur. Le Sanctuaire ne dormait pas encore, des gardes faisaient leur ronde et des couples flânaient dans les arènes et les allées de pierres.

La fraicheur était plaisante et enveloppait les lieux d'une quiétude peu connue. Des lanternes et des torches avaient été placées dans les endroits stratégiques, illuminant l'espace de jeux d'ombre et de lumière tamisée. Une ambiance chaleureuse planait dans l'air.

Malgré son aspect spartiate, le Sanctuaire dégageait une aura de beauté et de puissance. Les douze temples zodiacaux semblaient naître au cœur même de la montagne, les escaliers taillés à même la pierre. La lune léchait leurs murs de rayons légèrement bleutés leur donnant encore plus de prestance.

Sur les marches entre le deuxième et troisième temple, une silhouette continuait lentement son ascension. Les mains dans les poches, le regard tourné vers le sol, sa démarche était lente, peut-être même un peu trop.

Les cheveux au vent, les vêtements lui collant à la peau, elle ne vit pas les trois personnes qui descendaient vers elle.

« Hey, salut Milo ! » s'exclama lui d'entre elle.

Surpris, un éclair passa dans le regard de l'interpellé. Il releva subitement la tête, un peu perdu il tenta de reprendre contenance devant ses compagnons.

« Ah…euh salut Kanon. »

« Perdu dans ses pensées ? » dit le gémeau avec un sourire taquin.

Milo toussa, gêné.

« On peut dire çà. »

« Nous avons appris ce qui s'est passé. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda Aldébaran.

Un court silence avait suivi la demande du jeune homme.

« Oui, çà va. » dit finalement Milo. « Je n'ai rien de cassé. »

« Alors tant mieux. » intervient Kanon, soulagé pour son ami.

« Kanon était très inquiet pour toi. Mais à peine était-il arrivé à l'infirmerie que Mü lui disait que tu étais à Athènes. »

Le cadet des gémeaux ne répliqua rien, la rougeur sur ses joues suffisait. Kanon avait beaucoup d'estime pour Milo. La rédemption qu'il lui avait accordé dans le temple d'Athéna l'avait profondément touché, de part son geste mais surtout parce qu'il était le premier de l'ordre à la lui avoir donné. Ils sont devenus amis naturellement, pas d'artifice, ils se sont trouvés de nombreux points communs et se respectent mutuellement pour leur force et leur courage respectifs.

« Dis-moi, on s'apprêtait à aller boire un verre en ville, Angelo et Aphrodite vont aussi nous rejoindre, tu veux nous accompagner ? »

Silencieux jusqu'ici, Aiolia était intervenu, amusé de l'échange.

« Euh…non merci les amis je suis fatigué, je retourne au temple. »

« Avant toute chose… » intervient Aldébaran. « Shion voudrait te voir, il veut prendre de tes nouvelles… »

Milo soupira, il visualisait dans son esprit le chemin qu'il allait devoir parcourir avant de pouvoir enfin se poser.

« Très bien je vais y aller maintenant. »

« Ah !... » s'exclama le taureau. « Camus aussi était allé à l'infirmerie pour te voir mais comme Kanon, il t'avait raté de peu… »

Il eut un petit flottement à l'évocation du français.

« Il est un peu tard…j'irai le voir demain. »

« Comme tu voudras. » dit Aldébaran en souriant.

«Bon on y va les gars, à cette heure là, il y a du monde en ville. A demain Milo, passe une bonne soirée. » lui dit Kanon.

« A demain les amis. »

Ils se quittèrent sur ces quelques mots. Milo continua sa marche. Malgré les années passées au sanctuaire, il ne s'était jamais habitué à la montée de ces escaliers. Il avait beau être chevalier, la patience comme la force avait aussi ses limites. Ses pas résonnaient dans l'immensité des temples qu'ils traversaient. La majesté de ces monuments l'étonnait toujours, il avait la sensation de les redécouvrir chaque jour. Depuis les temps anciens, ces temples étaient signe de puissance de la déesse de la guerre. Avec la modernité qui envahissait le monde, ces lieux pouvaient paraître décalés, mais c'était justement leur immortalité, leur vécu, qui faisait toute leur beauté.

Le vent sifflait entre les colonnes, comme un chant délicat. Il fouettait le visage du grec qui repartait dans ses songes. Il ne revint à la réalité qu'une fois arrivé devant l'un des temples.

Un tendre sourire étirait ses lèvres.

Devant lui, majestueux, se tenait le temple du Verseau.

La douceur de son architecture, la magnificence de son entrée, tout en ce lieu respirait la fraicheur et la fierté, tout comme le maître des lieux. Il fit un pas. Le froid qui y régnait le transperçait de part en part à travers chaque muscle. Il s'arrêta un instant au centre de cette immensité. Il ferma les yeux, s'imprégnant des sensations que ces murs procuraient.

Tant de bataille, tant de combats et d'histoire transpirait dans cet endroit qu'il pouvait le sentir sous sa peau. Une vague déferlante le bouleversait totalement. Chaque nerf, chaque muscle vibrait d'émoi. Des vibrations exquises lui picotait le long de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'à lui chatouiller la nuque.

Mais le bien-être laissa vite place à des sensations moins agréables. Milo ouvrit subitement les yeux pour les poser à un endroit bien particulier du sol.

Ces yeux se voilèrent aux souvenirs douloureux. Il se revoyait, paralysé, perdu, alors qu'il venait d'entrer dans le onzième temple avec ses pairs et Athéna. Un des leurs s'était avancé avec leur déesse, pour finalement s'accroupir devant un corps allongé sur le sol. Doucement la cosmo énergie de leur déesse s'était éveillée pour enveloppait le chevalier du Cygne qui ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Mais ce n'était pas le bronze que Milo fixait depuis le départ. Plus loin, une fine couche de neige recouvrant son armure, la silhouette de Camus gisait sur le sol froid du temple. Il s'était approché sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Muet, une douleur vive au cœur, il avait effleuré sa chevelure. Camus avait les paupières closes, le teint plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Il s'emblait dormir.

Il avait abaissé la tête, sa vue devenue flou par les larmes contenues. Il avait laissé ses compagnons prendre un peu d'avance, alors qu'il avait prit la dépouille du chevalier entre ses bras. Cela avait été inconcevable pour lui de le laisser ainsi, face contre terre lui qui avait été l'image même de l'élégance et de la prestance.

Milo l'avait porté jusqu'au appartement du temple du Verseau. Durant le trajet, il avait sentit le froid de la mort l'engloutir, la fraîcheur de la peau du français était si intense qu'il lui semblait mourir aussi. Son regard avait perdue toute animosité alors que son cœur s'émiettait de seconde en seconde. Chaque battement lui était insupportable alors qu'il n'en ressortait aucun dans la poitrine de son amour. Il l'avait déposé sur son lit, croisant ses bras pour enfin se redresser et retirer son casque. Il l'avait regardé longuement, détaillant chaque trait de son visage si parfait à ses yeux.

Ce qu'il avait était dur de le quitter ce jour là, dans cette petite chambre silencieuse.

C'est en courant comme jamais qu'il avait rattrapé le groupe, son armure percutait le sol en des bruits métalliques et suraigües. La lune avait été seule témoin de sa peine et de son désespoir, alors que le vent emportait avec lui les larmes cristallines qui roulaient sur ces joues. Sa gorge l'avait brûlé, sa poitrine s'était comprimée. Il n'avait pas pu crier, il n'en avait pas eut le droit, par respect pour Camus qui lui avait inculqué la maitrise de soi. Il voulait lui faire honneur.

Cette nuit a été la plus douloureuse de toute son existence.

Alors l'avoir revue, même en surplis, devant le mur des lamentations et enfin dans le temple d'Athéna lui avait insufflé un nouveau souffle de vie.

Maintenant, il ne voulait plus passer à côté des sentiments qu'il ressentait.

Il lui dira tout. Parce qu'il l'aimait plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé personne. C'était douloureux mais aussi délicieusement bon.

C'était donc la poitrine gorgée de courage que Milo se décida à reprendre sa route. Il restait tout de même étonné ne pas avoir croisé l'objet de ses tourments.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrivait enfin aux appartements du grand Pope.

Pour finalement en partir aussi vite qu'il y était entré….

Il en était d'ailleurs le premier surpris, mais aussi amusé. L'entrevue s'était faite très rapide. Certes il y avait peu de choses à dire, mais certainement parce qu'il avait interrompu un début de soirée prometteur. En effet, c'était la chemise légèrement froissée que Shion l'avait accueillie, avec Dhoko assis dans l'un des sièges de la pièce.

Milo avait su contrôler son sourire alors qu'il avait pu distinguer un suçon dans le cou du tibétain.

C'est le sourire aux lèvres que Milo redescendait ainsi les escaliers. Il traversa le temple du Poisson sans difficulté, son propriétaire étant parti en ville avec les autres, pour revenir au temple du Verseau.

Il s'apprêtait une fois encore à le traverser, quand un bruit sourd l'interpella. Peu d'animaux étaient présent du côté des temples contrairement aux arènes et aux camps, plus propices pour eux à survivre. Ainsi, Milo s'approcha des rochers qui entouraient le monument.

Lentement, un pas après l'autre, Milo essayait de se faire le plus discret possible alors qu'il s'approchait de la source des sons qui devenaient plus distincts. Au bout d'un instant, il pouvait mieux discerner de quoi ils s'agissaient. C'étaient des personnes qui parlaient, mais il était encore trop loin pour identifier les voix.

Quelque mètre encore et Milo s'accroupis derrière un rocher.

Les voix s'étaient tues.

Il hésita un instant à repartir, se sentant mal à l'aise de faire ce qui ressembler fortement à de l'espionnage. Mais sa curiosité avait été plus forte ce soir là.

Mü d'un culot qu'il ne se saurait jamais cru capable, il se redressa, seul le regard dépassant du haut du rocher.

Et là….

Il lui avait semblait mourir pour une seconde fois.

Le vent s'était levé, faisant glisser les nuages qui avaient dissimulé la lune. Les rayons de lumière léchaient les roches grisâtres et le peu de brin d'herbe qui avaient poussé dans ses hauteurs. Ils caressèrent le sol pour finalement dessiner des silhouettes qui jusqu'ici n'avaient été que des ombres.

La lune éclaira des jambes longilignes, un dos habillé d'une longue chevelure qui dansait au grès du vent. C'était un dos peu large mais musclé, un dos vêtu d'une chemise blanche, un dos droit, un dos long, un dos connu….mais surtout…un dos encerclé de deux bras puissants….

Le vent devint ouragan dans l'esprit de Milo. Il ne sentait plus la pierre fraîche sous ses doigts, il ne sentait plus la brise dans ses cheveux, ni ses vêtements sur sa peau…

La vision…Le spectacle qu'il avait devant les yeux….aura été l'un des plus affreux de toute sa vie…

Car c'était Camus qu'il voyait…

Son regard lui brûlait, son cœur explosa dans son torse alors que la lumière éclairait une deuxième silhouette.

C'était Camus qu'il voyait…

Camus…

…qui embrassait un homme.

Un cri bestial se coinça dans sa gorge.

Ces jambes vibraient sous la violence du choc. Il lui semblait que de la larve en fusion lui brulait les veines. Tremblant, choqué, horrifié, il aurait été impossible de dire dans quel état il se trouvait. Il…il n'y avait pas….de mot assez fort.

Son cœur avait cessé de battre pendant un instant…un court instant.

Alors que…

Un battement….puis un autre….et encore un autre…alors qu'il regardait impuissant l'homme qu'il aimait embrasser un autre que lui….

Un autre…un autre…encore un autre…..

Et une explosion….

Brusquement….les pupilles dilatées…le souffle coupé…Milo posa brutalement une de ses mains sur sa poitrine. Il froissa le tissu de son haut, ses jointures devenaient blanches, presque transparentes alors que sa respiration devenait sifflante.

Tel un animal blessé, Milo sentait son cœur battre la chamade sous ses doigts, une cadence effrénée rythmait son torse qui se soulevait et retombait à une vitesse si vive qui lui paressait immobile. Chaque battement était une souffrance.

Une vague de plus et Milo se plia en deux…les bras autour de la taille.

La tête rentrée, il refreina un cri de douleur. Il se mordit le bras jusqu'au sang.

Un bref….très bref instant de répit pour Milo, qui fut suffisant pour jeter un dernier regard sur celui qu'il aimait. Ses yeux devinrent vitreux, et gorgés de larmes qui lui piquèrent la rétine.

Il se retourna et partit à toutes jambes, trébuchant quelque fois.

Dans les escaliers, il faillit tomber plus d'une fois, il lui sembla aussi se tordre la cheville…mais qu'importait la douleur du corps quand celle de l'âme était dévastatrice. Son cœur partait en lambeaux alors qu'il sentait ses sentiments devenir cendre dans tout son être.

Cette vision le hantait à chaque seconde tel un disque rayé. Le décor lui paraissait irréel, le peu d'esprit qui lui restait se mettait en veille, ses instincts primaires se déclenchèrent, ses jambes bougeaient d'elles-mêmes le transportant jusqu'à son temple.

En peu de temps, essoufflé, la main sur la poitrine, des gémissements passaient à travers sa mâchoire durement serrée. Il défonça presque la porte de ses appartements, fila en titubant vers sa chambre, il tomba avant cela sur l'étagère de l'entrée faisant tomber un vase qui se brisa au sol.

Ensuite, titubant toujours, Milo rejoignit la porte de sa chambre, se percutant dessus pour après la claquer avec force. Il se laissa tomber sur le plancher, et son dos frappa le mur à l'en faire mal.

Le grec se balança d'avant en arrière, la tête cogna le mur en des petits à-coups comme pour calmer la douleur qui pulsait dans sa poitrine.

Son regard s'éclaira soudainement. Milo enfourcha la main qu'il n'avait pas sur le torse dans la poche de son pantalon. Un flacon orange et transparent dans la main, il l'ouvrit. Fébrile, il fit tomber des petits cercles blancs sur le sol. Ses mains tremblaient, son corps luisait de sueurs alors qu'il arrivait à péniblement en saisir un.

Un court flottement s'installa alors qu'il l'avalait d'une traite en un gémissement.

Les secondes passèrent, les minutes….puis…

Les battements s'espacèrent, les gémissements se turent et les tremblements cessèrent….

Un dernier souffle et Milo posait sa tête contre le mur, épuisé.

Las, éreinté, le grec regardait sans le voir, le flacon qu'il tenait encore dans sa main.

Et les souvenirs affluèrent…

_**Flash Back**_

Comme un sentiment de déjà vu, Milo s'asseyait sur une chaise de tissus sombre devant le bureau de son médecin.

Ce dernier jetait un œil sur la pendule accrochée au mur avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune homme.

« L'attente n'a pas été trop longue ? » demanda le quinquagénaire.

Milo esquissa un sourire.

« Je sais m'occuper. »

Le genre de remarque qui se voulait délicate tout en faisant passer un message peut-être plus amer sans pour autant être hostile.

Le médecin sourit à son tour.

« Je comprends. » dit-il simplement. « Nous vous prions de nous excuser pour le retard mais, nous voulions vérifier les résultats…par précaution vous voyez. »

Le grec se contenta de répondre par un hochement de tête. Le professionnel mit ses lunettes et posa ses yeux sur son écran d'ordinateur.

« Avant toute chose, je souhaiterai vous poser quelque questions. »

L'idée selon laquelle il ne quittera pas cette pièce avant une bonne demi-heure traversa l'esprit du grec. Cette journée était décidément bien longue.

« Je vous en prie. »

L'homme retira ses lunettes, plongeant son regard dans le siens. Il croisa ses doigts sur son pupitre.

« Toute à l'heure je vous avez dit que vous faisiez de l'hypertension. » souligna le docteur. « Est-ce que cela vous arrive souvent ? »

Le grec réfléchit un instant.

« Hum c'est assez rare. Mais pour vous donner une moyenne, je dirai deux à trois fois ce mois-ci. » Répondit le scorpion. « Avec notre rétablissement et les travaux, je ne m'entraine plus comme avant, j'ai perdu de ma forme physique. »

« Entendu. » dit le docteur en notant ces dires sur un papier. « Est-ce que vous avez déjà eut des étourdissements ? Des poussées de fièvres ? »

Milo garda un instant le silence, à la fois interpellé par ses interrogations mais aussi pour fournir les réponses les plus précises possibles.

« Pour les poussées de fièvres, une seule fois le mois dernier, j'avais du trop forcer pendant un entrainement. » informa le grec. « Ensuite, pour ce qu'il en est des étourdissements, ….hum….oui, çà m'arrive quelque fois. »

« A quels moments précisément ? »

« Hum…après un effort, ou quand je me lève trop vite. »

« D'accord. »

Le médecin prenait un moment pour retranscrire toutes ces informations sur sa feuille de papier.

« Pouvez-vous me faire 30 flexions s'il-vous-plaît ? » demanda-t-il.

De plus en plus interpellé, Milo regardait presque le professionnel avec intrigue, une petite, mais vraiment très infime marque d'impatience au fond des yeux. A bien y regarder, l'homme n'avait plus fait le moindre sourire depuis un moment. Il lui semblait même déceler un voile sombre dans son regard. La concentration peut-être ?

« Oui, bien-sûr. »

Les deux hommes se levèrent alors que Milo se plaçait au centre de la pièce, le médecin à ses côtés. Il commença à faire l'exercice demandé.

Vingt flexions plus tard, rien de bien spécial, le scorpion se sentait bien. Pour un chevalier d'or, le contraire aurait été le comble.

Oui, vraiment çà aurait été étonnant.

Toutefois…

Au bout de la vingt-cinquième, Milo pouvait sentir une perle de sueur glisser sur sa tempe. Alors qu'il se relevait, sa vue se troubla brusquement et il perdit soudain l'équilibre.

Le docteur lui attrapa le bras.

« Un étourdissement ? »

Les yeux dans le vague, tentant de stabiliser sa position, Milo le fixait sans vraiment le voir. Il pouvait sentir sa respiration devenir saccadée.

« Euh…je…..euh…. »

Le docteur percevait le mal-être du grec. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et le guida jusqu'à sa chaise où il l'invita à s'asseoir avec douceur.

Il retourna à son fauteuil. Milo, lui, avait bien des difficultés à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Oh certes, ce n'était pas grand-chose, du moins pour le commun des mortels. Avoir la tête qui tourne après s'être relevé trop rapidement était ce que l'on pouvait appeler une réaction corporelle normale.

Mais pour un homme qui avait une condition physique hors-norme, qui pouvait se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière, qui avait même combattu des dieux ! De tels écarts n'étaient même pas envisageables une seule seconde. Humain ou pas, certaines choses ne pouvait pas arriver à des hommes comme eux. Boire une bouteille d'alcool sans en ressentir les effets, soulever la roche sans se briser les bras, courir 30 bornes sans transpirer, s'entrainer sous un soleil de plombs sans vaciller…çà c'était leur vie.

Alors, perdre l'équilibre et le sens de sa vision après juste vingt pauvres flexions !

Mon dieu, c'était toute sa condition de chevalier qui lui frappait au visage.

Un long silence s'installait dans la pièce qui semblait désormais bien grande pour le jeune homme.

C'était la voix du quinquagénaire qui le ramena à la réalité.

« Monsieur Eraste. » dit le quinquagénaire. « Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour çà. »

Le regard encore un peu dans le vague, Milo fronçait les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

« Si je vous ai posé ses questions et vous ait demandé de faire cet exercice…. » continua l'homme. « C'était pour confirmer quelque chose vous concernant. »

Quelque part, une étincelle, une petite flamme vacillait dans les yeux océan du jeune homme.

« Comment…çà ? »

Le médecin ouvrit un dossier qui était placé sur le côté droit de son bureau, il était orange et portait le nom du chevalier. Un instant, ce dernier fut étonné de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt.

A l'intérieur, des formulaires, des feuilles imprimées et d'autre plus grande, bleuâtres et plastifiées, certainement des radios.

« Vos radios ne démontrent aucune fracture, et votre choc à la tête n'est que très bénin. » reprit le médecin en jetant de rapide coup d'œil sur les résultats d'analyse et les clichés. « Vous n'aurez que des maux têtes pendant quelque jours et un hématome sur la hanche qui s'estompera avec le temps. »

Milo l'écoutait attentivement malgré son esprit encore un peu embrumé.

Cependant, il ressentait un picotement désagréable qui le parcourrait tout le long du dos. C'était le genre de phrase qui servait d'introduction, comme un digestif…..Son sixième sens s'était subitement activé.

« Mais ce n'est pas tout… »

Ces mots avaient sonné en ondes dans chaque muscle du grec. Sa pression artérielle augmenta d'un léger cran.

« C'est à dire….» souffla Milo.

Le médecin se pencha légèrement vers l'avant.

« Vos tests ont révélé… » le médecin s'arrêta un instant, cherchant ses mots. « …une anomalie. »

Un battement plus fort que les autres souleva la poitrine du scorpion, ces ondes vibrèrent dans chacun de ses membres. Ses mains devinrent moites, alors qu'il jouait avec ses ongles.

« Qu'est-ce….Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

Un court silence s'installa.

« Les test que vous avez passé ont montré une malformation… »

« Une malformation ? »

C'est alors que les mots s'enchainèrent, et les idées se percutèrent. Milo regardait les lèvres du docteur se mouvoir. Les paroles flottaient dans l'air ambiant devenu soudain bien lourd.

Les oiseaux ne chantaient plus, les rivières s'étaient tues, les voitures ne roulaient plus, les gens ne riraient plus…la nature mourut pour lui.

En suspend, plus aucun bruit ne s'élevait dans la pièce. Le médecin avait achevé son si funeste discours. Il avait baissé les yeux.

Et l'esprit d'un homme se brisa.

**Fin du flash back**

Contre le mur, sa franche collée au front, Milo avait le regard luisant. Son dos était vouté, ses épaules basses, ses vêtements froissés…le chevalier avait perdu de sa superbe. Oublié son maintient, oubliée sa superbe, oubliée sa dignité et sa fierté, il n'était plus qu'un homme.

La fenêtre entrouverte laissait filtrer les rayons du ciel, éclairant le sol de sa chambre et ce qu'il avait ramassé il y a quelque seconde.

D'une lenteur presque irréelle, il abaissa le regard, sans animosité aucune. Il leva la main, et porta le flacon au niveau de ses yeux. La lumière traversa le flacon, le orange devint alors plus clair tout comme l'étiquette qui le recouvrait de moitié.

Il lui semblait encore entendre les derniers mots qu'ils avaient échangés.

_Les yeux écarquillés, les pupilles vibrantes, le teint subitement devenu blême, Milo avait penché la tête vers le bas, cachant ses yeux sous sa franche._

_« Combien ?... »_

_Le médecin n'avait dit mot, alors il avait répété._

_« Combien de temps… » avait-il-soufflé. « …..il me reste ?... »_

_L'homme avait fermé les yeux, une lueur désolée les ayant traversés._

_« Pas autant que vous le voudriez… »_

Ces mots….avaient déchiré son âme. Comment de simples mots pouvaient-ils détruire à la foi les espoirs et les projets qu'ils s'étaient forgés ? Comment pouvaient-ils remettre en question tant de choses ? Tant d'espérance et de désir ?

En silence, une larme s'échoua sur la main du grec. Il la posa ensuite sur sa poitrine, serrant le poing.

Milo empoigna fermement la boîte de médicament.

Et maintenant ? Qu'allait-il faire ?

Ce soir là, il pleura….beaucoup….

…mais personne ne le vit.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Une petite question : Pour ceux ayant déjà lu mon travail : Pensez-vous que la taille de la narration doit être raccourcie ou dois-je m'attarder davantage sur les descriptions ? Sentiments ? etc…

Un premier chapitre qui j'espère vous a plu.

Beaucoup de choses devraient normalement se passer dans cette histoire, il ne me reste plus qu'à organiser tout çà (encore ^^'). Car oui, je fourmille d'idée…..à voir.

Je souligne que je réponds aux reviews en début de chaque chapitre pour que chacun reçoivent une réponse en même temps.

Bisous et à très bientôt j'espère.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello tout le monde, voici enfin le second chapitre de cette histoire.

Pardonnez-moi pour le retard, mon emploi du temps ne m'a pas permis de travailler sur ce chapitre comme je le souhaitais. Les cours, les partiels… vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Petite anecdote : en reprenant l'écriture de ce chapitre, et mes notes pour continuer, je me suis rendue compte d'une petite chose…ce n'était pas le chapitre 2 que j'avais commencé à écrire….mais le 3 !

Bon sang, 6 pages qui n'étaient pas les bonnes ! Avec toutes mes notes éparpillées un peu partout sur papier et ordinateur, je m'y perds un peu. Lol

Enfin bon, le vrai chapitre est là et bien là.

Mais avant toute chose, réponses aux reviews :

**Burning Asteria** : Bonjour à toi aussi ^^. Je suis heureuse de voir que « dernière année universitaire » t'ait plu à ce point, cela me fait très plaisir. J'espère que ce sentiment sera partagé avec cette nouvelle histoire. L'univers est différent mais j'ose croire que mon style ne changera pas pour autant. Pour ce qu'il en est de la malformation de Milo, oui tu le découvriras très prochainement ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre sera satisfaisant et qu'il te plaira. Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture et merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser tes impressions.

**Suraya2903** : Je suis soulagée de voir que la taille de narration te convient. Avant de commencer à écrire sur ce site j'avais une idée bien précise « Peu de narration, çà pourrait ennuyer le lecteur, et trop de texte est souvent décourageant ». Plus facile à dire qu'à faire en vérité ^^'. A peine ai-je commencé que les lignes s'accumulaient. Je me laisse vite emportée. Difficile de faire passer un maximum d'émotion en peu d'élément, du moins pour moi, mais cette difficulté qui peut s'avérer plaisante. Je vois aussi que tu t'es beaucoup penché sur le ressentit de Milo, et j'en suis contente. En effet, de telles réactions sont encourageantes pour moi car témoignent que je suis sur la bonne voie, alors merci de ton intérêt c'est gentil. Je te remercie également pour tes gentils commentaires pour « dernière année universitaire ». Cette fiction me tient à cœur et je suis contente de voir qu'elle t'ait plu. Cela dit, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre te plaira tout autant et que cette histoire te laissera une bonne impression. Bonne lecture à toi et merci pour tes impressions.

**Grandier** : Bonjour ^^, si je ne trompe pas, il me semble que tu ais laissé des commentaires sur mon autre fiction « Dernière année universitaire » non ? Alors heureuse de te retrouver pour cette nouvelle histoire qui j'espère te plaira. Je vois que le premier chapitre t'a plu et cela me rassure, j'espère que ce sentiment perdura pour les prochains à venir. Dans ton commentaire tu m'as demandé « comment [j']arrive à trouver l'inspiration ? ». Voilà une question étonnante mais à laquelle je vais répondre avec plaisir. A dire vrai, je passe beaucoup de mon temps libre sur l'ordinateur à visionner des animes ou encore des films à la télévision. Certaines scènes m'inspirent fortement pour celles de mes histoires. Mais je tiens à souligner que je les utilise comme bases et en crées ensuite des variantes. Toutefois, ma plus grande et indéniable source d'inspiration : la musique. J'en écoute très régulièrement, et c'est peu dire. Chaque musique me fait voyager et je m'amuse à calquer chaque chanson à une ou plusieurs scènes. Exemple : « Hold me now » de Nanne Gronval = un combat épique, un climax car les personnages sont en danger etc. « We were in love » de T-ara = une séparation sous la pluie, la solitude ou bien pire etc.… Véridique, à chaque minute, j'écoute une chanson particulière pour chaque scène que j'écris. Cela me permet d'être dans l'ambiance en quelque sorte. Et je pourrai aller loin comme çà lol. Toujours est-il que je te remercie beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de laisser tes impressions, et je te souhaite une agréable lecture.

**Tàri : **Rebonjour Tàri ^^, je suis très contente de te retrouver pour cette toute nouvelle histoire ^^. Je profite de cette occasion pour te remercier une fois de plus pour ton soutient pour mon autre fiction « dernière année universitaire » c'est vraiment très gentil à toi. Pour ce qu'il en est de celle-ci, je crains ne pas vraiment pouvoir t'éclairer sur la suite des événements car cela reviendrait à dévoiler les petites surprises que je vous réserve. Mais j'espère que cela de te freinera pas pour autant lol. En tout cas je suis heureuse de voir que le premier chapitre t'ait plu. Il est souvent l'un des plus dure car il accroche le lecteur, alors je suis soulagée qu'il est eut l'effet recherché ^^. Tes compliments m'ont fait très plaisir et j'espère ne pas te décevoir dans les chapitres qui viendront. Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture et merci encore.

**Shiaru's Judg** : Bonjour à toi Shiaru's Judg, avant toute chose je te remercie pour avoir laissé ton ressenti sur le premier chapitre de cette histoire. Il est vrai que les sentiments sont difficiles à décrire après cette ouverture. Je dirai que c'est un peu ma patte qui veut cela : ne pas rester que sur une seule impression, créer l'interrogation du lecteur et faire naître (si possible) un cocktail d'émotion ou du moins des nuances. Je suis néanmoins contente de voir que ce premier chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère que ce sentiment perdura. Je te remercie pour tes encouragements et te souhaite une très bonne lecture.

**Hemere** : Bonjour Hemere, je suis heureuse de te revoir et de constater que ce début d'histoire t'ait plu. Il est vrai que cette mise en bouche n'est pas très gaie, je te l'accorde fortement et je dois avouer avoir pris un virage un 180° ici lol. Mais c'est ce qui rend l'écriture si intéressante, rien n'est linéaire, tout est en évolution. Toutefois, rassure-toi, tout ne sera pas teinté que de gris dans cette fiction. Je ne tiens pas à vous déprimer lol. Pour en revenir à ton commentaire, je suis contente de voir que mes descriptions étaient à ton goût, j'y attache de l'importance et voir l'effet qu'elles ont procuré chez toi me rassure. En tout cas, merci encore d'être ici pour cette nouvelle aventure qui j'espère te plaira et pour le soutient que tu m'as si gentiment donné avec « dernière année universitaire ». Je te souhaite une très agréable lecture.

**PetitPentagram** : Bonjour à toi PetitPentagram. Je te remercie d'avoir pris de ton temps pour me laisser tes impressions. Je prends très à cœur ce que les lecteurs m'écrivent et ce que tu as laissé comme ressenti pour le premier chapitre m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis contente de voir que tu l'ais apprécié et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci. Tu m'as aussi laissé une remarque qui m'a interpellé : « Ton écriture est parfois légèrement perturbante […] ». Peux-tu m'expliquer ce point ? N'hésite en aucun cas à me faire une quelconque remarque, comme je te l'ai dit, je prends à cœur ce que l'on m'écrit. Par conséquent, je prends sérieusement en compte les remarques des gens et ainsi cherche à m'améliorer en conséquence. Donc si tu as des suggestions, des questions ou autre, n'hésite surtout pas ^^. Encore merci encore pour ton gentil commentaire et sur ce je te souhaite une très bonne lecture.

**Leia26** : Salut Leia26, très heureuse de te revoir pour cette nouvelle histoire. Je suis contente de constater que tu ais apprécié le premier chapitre. J'espère pouvoir te satisfaire, d'autant plus qu'ici les personnages évoluent dans leur propre univers. Je ferai alors en sorte de me rapprocher au maximum de l'univers originale pour en faire ressortir le plus de plaisir possible. Je crains toutefois que Milo ne passe pas que de bons moments ici comme tu as pu en douter. Je reconnais être particulièrement méchante avec mes personnages. Mais rassure-toi tout ne sera mélancolique dans cette histoire. Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à vous faire plonger dans du tragique tout du long lol. Non, il n'y aura des petites surprises et de bons moments. Du moins, j'espère être assez convaincante pour vous les faire vivre. Encore une fois merci pour ton commentaire et sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Thanatosia** : Bonjour à toi. Alors avant toute chose je tiens à dire que j'ai beaucoup ri suite à ton commentaire, et ce dans le bon sens du terme. Ton énergie m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère sincèrement pouvoir répondre à tes attentes dans cette suite. Tes encouragements me touchent beaucoup et j'espère ne pas te décevoir. C'est une toute nouvelle histoire dans laquelle je m'attaque cette fois-ci à l'univers originale du manga. J'apprécie énormément Saint Seiya et écrire une histoire sur ce thème est un plaisir que je souhaite partagé. Pour cela, je ferai de mon mieux pour me rapprocher au mieux de l'ambiance originale et des personnalités des personnages ou encore en faire découvrir de nouvelles. En tout cas, merci encore pour ton gentil commentaire et je te souhaite une très bonne lecture.

**Juzie666** : Bonjour Juzie666, je te remercie pour le commentaire que tu as laissé au premier chapitre, cela m'a fait très plaisir. Je constate aussi que tu apprécies bien « les auteurs qui torturent Milo ». Il est vrai que c'est un trait qui me correspond particulièrement. Tu verras souvent dans mes écrits des moments parfois peu plaisants pour les protagonistes (solitude, tristesse…) mais rassure-toi, je suis loin d'être morose lol. Plus sérieusement, j'apprécie ce style d'écriture car mettre les personnages en situation de faiblesse révèle leur caractère plus humain, mortel, et selon moi les rapproche davantage de la réalité. Voir des protagonistes s'en sortir sans la moindre égratignure (même si j'en suis contente quelque fois lol) ne me satisfait pas toujours. Cela enlève un peu de leur vulnérabilité et de la possibilité de croire qu'ils peuvent « perdre » un jour. Du coup, il m'arrivait souvent de penser : « Quoi qu'il arrive, il s'en sortira, parce que c'est le héros de l'histoire ». Selon moi, cela retire un peu de leur crédibilité. C'est pourquoi j'apprécie beaucoup les œuvres de Clamp pour cela. Mais ceci ne m'empêche nullement d'aimer, voire énormément, de tout. Enfin bref, je m'égare lol. Pour en revenir à ton commentaire, tu as souligné trouver mes descriptions très matures. Me croiras-tu si je te dis avoir rougie à ce compliment ? lol. Toujours est-il que je te remercie pour ton gentil commentaire et espère que cette suite te plaira. Bonne lecture à toi.

**Elie** : Bonjour à toi, je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser tes impressions sur le premier chapitre de cette histoire. Je vois d'ailleurs que ce dernier t'a plu et j'en suis contente. Milo n'a effectivement pas été épargné, mais rassure-toi tout ne sera que tristesse dans cette histoire. Toutefois, je tiens à souligner que je ne suis pas une grande adepte du guimauve avec un grand « G ». Par conséquent, il y aura certes de l'émotion, des sentiments mais rien qui laissent suggérer quelque chose de surréaliste. Mais bon je reste une grande admiratrice des scènes débordantes de beaux sentiments en tout genre alors qui sait ? lol. Merci encore pour ton commentaire, j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Je te souhaite une agréable lecture.

**Gwendo** : Bonjour Gwendo, je te remercie pour la review que tu m'as laissé sur le premier chapitre. Voici donc la suite que tu m'as demandé et j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Pour ce qu'il en est de l'histoire entre Camus et Milo, je ne peux malheureusement pas en parler en détails de peur de trop en dire sur le déroulement de l'histoire. Ainsi, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que beaucoup de choses vont se passer et, j'ose croire être capable de faire passer les émotions que je souhaite exprimer dans les prochains chapitres. En tout cas, merci encore d'avoir pris de ton temps pour me laisser tes impressions. Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture.

**Shiryudm** : Bonjour à toi. Eh bien que de détour jusqu'à cette fiction, je suis impressionnée lol. Je te remercie d'avoir laissé un commentaire sur le premier chapitre, c'est gentil de ta part. Pour ce qu'il en est de « face à la mer », il est vrai que cette histoire ne date pas d'aujourd'hui alors il est compréhensible que tu n'ai pas laissé de commentaire ( j'ai tendance à faire de même donc…lol). Pour en revenir à celle-ci, il est vrai que je ne suis pas des plus tendres avec Milo. Pourquoi ? Eh bien je pense que c'est son caractère preux et courageux dans l'anime qui peut expliquer cette tendance. Il est plus facile pour moi de rendre la vie difficile aux personnages qui ont du courage et qui sont respectés, ainsi ont compatis davantage à leur souffrance. Si je l'avais fait avec Deathmask par exemple, l'empathie serait peut-être là mais avec le risque qu'elle soit moins intense au vue de ses erreurs passées. Pour ce qu'il en est de la suite, je ne peux hélas t'en dire grand-chose de peur de révéler les points forts de l'histoire. Disons juste que nos chevaliers vivront bien des choses, bonnes ou mauvaises. J'espère juste l'exprimer suffisamment pour que les sentiments soient partagés avec ceux qui lisent. J'en profite aussi pour te remercier d'avoir répondu à la question que j'avais laissé sur la taille de la narration, cela m'aidera à l'avenir. Merci pour tout, et bonne lecture à toi.

Je tiens à remercier sincèrement toutes les lectrices, lecteurs, reviewers ainsi que celles et ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en « alert » ou « favoris ».

Votre soutient me touche et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent **: Les chevaliers ont été ressuscités et le sanctuaire est en fin de rénovation. Lors des travaux du temple de la vierge, un accident survient. Milo se blesse et se rend à l'hôpital d'Athènes. Il se fera examiné par le docteur Thomas qui connait l'existence du sanctuaire et des chevaliers d'Athéna. Milo y passera une série de test. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévue. Les examens ont révélé une anomalie cachée mais surtout fatale. Journée bien funeste pour ce jeune homme qui n'en devient que plus pénible encore. Par hasard, il découvre que l'homme dont il est secrètement amoureux, entretient une relation avec un autre.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.

* * *

Le ciel était sombre, les nuages absents. La mer était calme, alors que lentement, presque timide, une lueur…une faible lueur s'élevait au loin. L'horizon s'illuminait alors d'une lumière aveuglante et orangée. L'océan devint plus clair sous les assauts du soleil. Les rayons l'échaient les bords des falaises, la nature se réveillait doucement et le sanctuaire avec elle.

Les gardes de nuit allèrent de coucher, les servantes s'afféraient en cuisine, les apprentis petit déjeunaient.

Sous les lueurs matinales, les douze temples zodiacaux paraissaient plus majestueux que jamais.

Dans l'un d'eux, les volets à moitiés fermés laissaient échapper quelques rayons de lumière. Les meubles étaient vétustes, des éclats de verre jonchaient le sol frais d'un salon vide. Plus loin, une porte grande ouverte laissait paraître une chambre au lit impeccablement. Pas un pli sur les draps, pas un froissement sur l'oreiller.

La fenêtre entre-ouverte de la pièce filtrait les rayons du soleil qui venaient caresser les jambes fines d'une silhouette. Le dos au mur, la tête posée sur le côté d'une commode, Milo ouvrait difficilement les yeux.

Vaseux, la langue pâteuse, il mit un instant avant de se réveiller correctement. Quoiqu'il n'avait pas vraiment dormit. Clignant encore un peu des yeux, il se redressa. Sa nuque craqua, son dos lui faisait mal.

Il se massa la nuque, posa une main à terre et se leva en chancelant. Quelque pas de plus et, il ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre. La luminosité l'agressa.

Sous ce choc non attendu, il recula, jusqu'à percuter le bord de son lit. Il s'assit.

L'esprit encore embrouillé, Milo posa ses mains sur son visage et se malaxa les tempes.

Des images se bousculaient soudainement, brusquement, le faisait perdre conscience un brève instant. Et la douleur, partie pour mieux revenir l'assaillir, lui broya la poitrine. Une vive piqûre lui traversa les os.

Milo courba l'échine avec force, une main sur le torse, froissant son vêtement.

Le regard fermé avec force, des larmes perlaient au coin des yeux alors qu'il les relevait avec difficulté vers un coin de la pièce.

Près de la commode…un flacon orangé brillait sous les rayons du soleil…

Et sur le sol….des pilules…

Témoins de sa déchéance.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans les arènes, les apprentis s'entrainaient durement sous les regards de leurs maîtres. Des cris, des gémissements parfois aussi résonnaient contre les estrades.

Une arène plus grande que les autres, se remplissait peu à peu. Sur les tribunes, un petit groupe s'était formé non loin des marches. Vêtus pour la plupart de tenues d'entrainement, la garde dorée discutait avec animosité alors que deux de leurs confrères échangeaient des coups un peu plus bas.

Les séances d'entrainements étaient devenues inutiles depuis leur victoire contre Hades, mais le grand pope avait ordonné qu'elles soient organisées régulièrement, histoire de créer des liens entre eux et les autres chevaliers.

Mü et Shaka combattaient avec sérieux, du moins essayaient-ils. Le sourire aux lèvres ils échangeaient des coups précis mais non assez puissants pour se blesser.

Dans les gradins chacun discutaient avec aise.

Kanon était avec Aiolos, certainement en raison de leur âge respectif, et des liens forts qui unissaient le frère du premier avec le sagittaire.

Aiolia était avec Marine, une main dans le bas du dos de sa compagne. Depuis les exploits des bronzes, les frontières entre classes de chevaliers s'étaient effritées jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Apprentis, chevaliers ou soldats pouvaient assister aux entrainements des chevaliers d'or. De plus, la garde d'orée paraissait maintenant plus « accessibles » aux yeux de ceux qui les considéraient comme des demi-dieux.

Toujours est-il que le petit couple aurait paru fort détendu si on faisait abstraction de l'attitude du jeune homme.

Perçant, presque bestial, Aiolia avait le regard posé sur l'un de ses confrères. Ce dernier n'était pas dans les tribunes avec eux, mais il aurait été facile de croire que malgré la distance l'intéressé sentait l'intensité de l'attention portée à son égard.

C'est alors, qu'en haut des marches un nouvel arrivant faisait son entrée. Il descendait les marches avec précaution. Le soleil l'éblouissait, ses chaussures soulevaient le sable et la poussière sous ses pas. Il regardait distraitement ses amis qui combattaient alors qu'il parvenait à hauteurs de ses frères d'armes.

« Bonjour Milo. »

L'interpelé s'arrêta net, perdu dans ses pensées, puis tourna la tête vers la gauche.

« Bonjour Kanon. » dit le scorpion, il regarda ensuite le voisin du gémeau. « Aiolos. »

« Bonjour Milo. » répondit l'aîné d'un regard bienveillant.

Mais alors que Milo voulait descendre encore quelque marche, il fut une fois de plus interrompu dans son élan.

« Dis-moi, je te trouve un peu pâle… » intervint Kanon. « Çà va ? »

Le vent sembla soudain plus frais.

Dans une attitude qui se voulait digne, Milo se retourna vers les deux hommes.

Il ouvrit les lèvres…

« Aaah laisse-moi deviner… » s'exclama Kanon.

…mais il fut devancer.

« Aurais-tu usé de tes charmes hier ? » continua-t-il avec un petit rire.

Aiolos lui donna un coup de coude amical mais sourit tout de même.

Si il avait pu, Milo aurait laissé échapper un soupir, soucieux. Mais hélas…rien ne serait plus vraiment comme autrefois…il se devait d'être prudent et d'agir en conséquence.

La main dans la poche de son jean, il serra avec force, le flacon de médicament. Son sang pulsa un instant entre ses doigts.

Une brise lui caressa la nuque, le faisant frissonner.

Il releva alors le regard vers eux. Et fit un clin d'œil.

Simple, mais efficace. Car cela a été suffisant pour détourner les esprits de soupçons éventuels. On lui tendait la perche vers une porte de sortie alors…pourquoi s'en priver.

Milo alla s'asseoir un peu plus bas, non loin d'Aiolia et de Marine qu'il salua ainsi que les autres d'un geste de la main.

Il profita de cet instant de quiétude pour se détendre. Milo posa son regard sur chaque pierre, chaque visage. Il écarquilla les yeux.

Toute sa vie a été parsemée de sang, de sueur, de douleur et de bien plus encore. Une fois son armure remportée, les dangers et la mort lui avait paru soudain bien peu de chose comparés aux valeurs qu'il défendait.

Mais maintenant ?

La terre sauvée, la paix sauvegardée, celui qu'il aim…

Milo ferma douloureusement les yeux. Comme plus tôt dans la matinée, des images envahissaient son esprit, martelant son cœur et son âme.

La mort….fatalité ?...ou délivrance ?

* * *

Agités, mais non moins attachants, les apprentis s'exerçaient sous les regards attentifs de deux chevaliers. L'un d'eux demanda à ce qu'ils se regroupent. Sans hésiter, les enfants obéirent, non par peur mais par admiration et respect envers ceux qu'ils considéraient comme de vraies légendes vivantes.

Les yeux émerveillés, ils écoutaient avec sérieux et le sourire aux lèvres, les conseils de leurs mentors.

Aldébaran s'imposait par sa carrure plus qu'imposante. Mais sa taille n'avait d'égale que sa grandeur d'âme. Il adorait les enfants, et n'avait pas mis longtemps à vouloir former la future génération.

Oh il ne pouvait pas prétendre à tous les former au rang de chevalier, mais il était heureux de pouvoir transmettre son expérience du combat et de self-défense.

Les effectifs avaient considérablement grandi quand la nouvelle s'était répandue. C'est alors que Shura se proposa de le seconder. Ils s'étendaient très bien depuis leur résurrection, eux qui avait eut peu d'occasion de se fréquenter avant le décès du capricorne.

Après quelques conseils avisés, les enfants reprirent leurs exercices.

Le regard appuyé, Aldébaran sentit une variation de cosmos chez son compagnon. Il se retourna vers Shura qui avait le regard faiblement tourné vers les gradins. Soucieux, le taureau posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Çà va Shura ? »

Sous ses doigts, il pouvait sentir les muscles de l'espagnol se tendre légèrement. Il leva un sourcil, alors que ce dernier se retournait brusquement vers lui, surpris.

« Çà va ? » répétait-il

Perdu, Shura se reprit rapidement et offrit un sourire peu assuré à son camarade.

« Oui…oui….Ce n'est rien. »

Peu convaincu, Aldébaran porta son regard au-dessus de l'épaule de l'espagnol pour finalement le poser sur les tribunes. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre la source du mal-être de son ami.

Toutefois…

« Très bien… » dit-il plus bas. « Mais je suis là si besoin est. »

Shura ne lui répondit pas, son silence était bien assez éloquent pour lui. Il ne voulait pas le gêner plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Depuis leur retour à la vie, les choses avaient bien changés. Les attitudes de vie, les relations entre chevaliers et bien plus encore.

L'espagnol avait mal accepté leur résurrection, pensant être indigne d'une telle chance, alors qu'il avait trahi sa déesse. La route a été longue mais à force de persévérance et de soutient, il avait finit par l'accepté pleinement.

Cependant…

Cet incident n'était pas le premier. Aldébaran s'était bien gardé d'en parler librement avec lui, peu désireux qu'il ne se renferme face à lui.

Le brésilien fixa une fois encore une fois les gradins.

Ses doutes s'estompaient peu à peu. Il commençait à comprendre certaine chose, et en regardant son camarade qui guettait les apprentis, ce n'étaient plus des doutes mais des inquiétudes qui naissaient doucement en lui.

Il espérait ses peurs non fondées.

Oui…il espérait vraiment.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans les gradins…

« Je te promets, j'ai bien cru que je n'y arriverai pas cette fois et…. »

Il s'arrêta sèchement. Il fronça les sourcils et il croisa les bras en signe de mécontentement.

« Oh hey ! Tu m'écoutes ?! »

Aphrodite sursauta. Certains avaient détournés de leur occupation pour de tourner vers eux.

Le suédois mit un petit moment avant de revenir à la conservation qu'il avait involontairement quitté. Angelo s'en rendit compte d'ailleurs. Son expression devint alors plus amusée.

Il sourit, moqueur.

« Dans la lune ? » dit-il taquin.

« Ah…euh…oui. » affirma Aphrodite sans aucune gêne.

Il n'y avait pas de malaise entre ces deux là. Il n'y en a jamais eu en fait. Aussi loin qu'ils s'en souvenaient, chacun s'était toujours exprimé librement l'un envers l'autre. C'était leur franc parlé et le fait qu'ils s'assumaient pleinement, qui ont fait qu'ils se sont tout de suite appréciés. Même si ils ne se le sont jamais dit clairement, un fort lien d'amitié s'était tissé entre eux.

Déjà avant leur mort, leur désir de vivre selon leur propre conviction les avait fortement rapprochés. Maintenant qu'ils avaient réalisés leurs fautes et fait acte de rédemption, ils étaient plus libres que jamais. Enfin, même si au font d'eux même une culpabilité persistée, vivre en paix avait lavé leur âme meurtrie par une vie amère et douloureuse.

« Alors dis-moi mon petit poisson… » continua l'italien sur le même ton. « Qu'est-ce qui te fascine tant ? »

Il essaya de chercher du regard ce qui avait bien pu attirer celui du suédois. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps, car déjà Aphrodite lui adressait la parole.

« Arrête un peu. » répliquat-il sans plus d'animosité. « Qu'est-ce que tu me disais ? »

Cela suffit à Angelo pour détourner les yeux et les poser sur son voisin.

« C'est çà, change de sujet. » dit-il pour la forme. « Oh et puis peu importe, c'était pas important. »

« Si tu le dis. » dit le suédois, neutre.

« Mais dis-moi, où est-ce que t'en ais avec la petite brune de la dernière fois ? »

« Laquelle ? » dit Aphrodite d'un ton nonchalant et amusé.

« La brunette. » répondit Angelo. « Tu sais, celle que tu avais vu au palais. »

Aphrodite leva les yeux au ciel, songeur.

« Ah oui ! La servante en robe blanche c'est çà ? » s'exclama-t-il. « Tu peux dire « où j'en étais » maintenant. »

L'italien sourit de toutes ses dents.

« J'y crois pas…Tu perds pas de temps. » répliqua Angelo « Et c'était comment ? »

« Sans commentaire. » lança Aphrodite d'un ton morne.

« Hum…un coup d'un soir quoi ? »

Un petit rire du suédois suivit cette réplique, vite accompagné d'un soupir désespéré mais amusé du chevalier du cancer.

« T'es pas croyable. »

« Hé hé que veux-tu ? Je suis irrésistible… » répliqua Aphrodite avec un sourire de vainqueur. « Et puis tu peux causer, tu n'es pas mieux que moi. »

« Hum…çà serait hypocrite de dire le contraire. » dit Angelo avec le même sourire aux lèvres.

« A qui le dis-tu ?! » ria le suédois.

« Mais bon toit tu peux avoir qui tu veux….c'est vraiment pas drôle. »

« Arrêtes un peu tu veux ? Tu te débrouilles pas mal non plus. » dit Aphrodite souriant.

« Venant de toi c'est un sacré compliment. Mais que veux-tu ? Je suis Irrésistible. » répliqua Angelo, moqueur avec un petit clin d'œil.

« Ha ha ha ha très drôle tiens. »

Ils ne dirent plus un mot pendant quelques minutes. Puis, malicieux, Aphrodite fixa son compagnon dans l'espoir de le taquiner encore un petit peu.

Il haussa un sourcil.

Angelo avait les yeux bas, presque rêveur, comme déconnecté du monde qui l'entourait. Il avait le regard vague, presque….doux ?!

Sceptique, Aphrodite voulait savoir ce qui semblait tant intéresser le cancer. Lui qui est de nature assez grognon, le voir agir d'une telle manière était pour ainsi dire exceptionnelle, voire surréaliste quand on le côtoyait. Mais Aphrodite avait déjà vu cette expression sur le faciès de son ami, surtout ces derniers temps. Au départ, il avait pensé que le fait d'avoir enfin accepté sa nouvelle vie avait finit par avoir raison de son petit caractère. Cependant, Angelo n'agissait ainsi car de rare occasion, ce n'était pas en permanence.

Donc….

L'œil à l'affut, Aphrodite jetait des regards discrets au alentour. Ce petit jeu dura un petit moment, balayant chaque coin, chaque colonne, chaque zone d'ombre et de lumière.

Puis….La bouche légèrement entrouverte, le jeune homme étira ses lèvres en un micro sourire.

Un sourire espiègle.

Alors, il posa une main sur l'estrade où ils étaient assis tous deux. Et il se pencha, ses lèvres toutes proches de l'oreille de son compagnon.

« Alors dis-moi mon petit crabe… » souffla Aphrodite, suave. « Qu'est-ce qui te fascine tant ? »

Brusquement, Angelo sursauta. On aurait pu presque entendre un petit cri. Il était si absorbé qu'il n'avait pas sentit son ami s'approcher de lui. Une main sur son oreille gauche, il fixa le poisson avec gêne et colère. L'autre se contentait de le fixer avec un amusement nullement dissimulé. Çà l'amusait fortement le bougre !

« Alors ? » murmura Aphrodite.

Grinçant des dents, et surtout voulant se faire discret, Angelo se rapprocha du jeune homme non sans s'être calmé pour autant.

« Non mais t'es malades ?! Çà t'arrive souvent ce genre de petits délires ? » dit-il tout bas dans une fureur contenue.

« Je vais bien, merci de t'en préoccuper. » répliqua Aphrodite moqueur. « Je te trouve bien rêveur mon petit surimi. On a le cœur qui palpite ? »

Drôle aurait été un mot bien faible pour décrire l'attitude de l'italien. Les yeux écarquillés, la mine renfrogné, il s'était brusquement détourné dans un grognement peu viril. Il grinçait une fois de plus des dents.

« Touché. » souffla Aphrodite en pouffant.

« Arrête de divaguer. » dit Angelo la mâchoire fermée.

Peut-être aurait-il été convaincant…du moins si il n'avait pas eut ce soupçon de rougeur sur ses pommettes.

« Mais oui, mais oui. » dit Aphrodite pour en rajouter une couche.

« Va crever. »

Un silence s'installa après cet échange. Aphrodite se retenait avec peine de ne pas rire à gorge déployée, mais son entrainement de chevalier pouvait s'avérer utile de temps à autre. Il ne tenait pas à aller trop loin dans la mesquinerie et prendre le risque de fâcher l'italien.

Seul le vent et les voix des autres personnes présentes perturbaient la quiétude des lieux.

Angelo croisa ses bras derrière la nuque et se pencha vers l'arrière jusqu'à s'allonger à moitié. De son côté, Aphrodite avait reporté son attention vers l'arène. Ses yeux glissaient brièvement vers le combat qui opposé toujours Mü à Shaka pour dériver doucement sur le sable chaud et enfin le groupe d'enfant qui s'entrainait.

Les voir ainsi, aussi dévouer à la tâche, lui rappelait sa propre enfance, avec quelque nuance cependant. Car même s'ils avaient tous débuté de la même manière, les futurs chevaliers d'or avaient reçu un entrainement propre à leur condition. Lui, avait eut bien du mal à se faire respecter à l'époque. Avec sa faible carrure et son apparence androgyne, difficile de faire comprendre qu'il deviendra un jour l'un des hommes les plus puissants du sanctuaire.

En pleine réflexion, son regarda dévia une fois de plus pour retourner là où il avait été avant qu'Angelo ne l'interrompe il y a quelque minutes.

Soudain, presque malicieusement, un sourire naquit doucement sur ses lèvres charnues.

« Hum, qui je veux hein ? » dit-il tout bas.

Mais guère assez, car Angelo l'avait entendu. Il se redressa alors.

« Tu m'as parlé ? »

Aphrodite leva le menton, fier, et sans se retourner continua de parler.

« Tu disais que je pouvais avoir qui je voulais. »répéta-t-il. « C'est bien çà ? »

L'italien leva un sourcil.

« Euh…oui c'est ce que j'ai dit. »

Le sourire du suédois s'élargit alors.

« Très bien. » dit-il comme une évidence. « Que dis-tu, de pimenter un peu les choses ? »

Angelo tiqua, intéressé mais aussi interloqué par ces paroles.

« De pimenter les ch…Attends, tu veux dire quoi par là ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Juste que tu as raison. » dit Aphrodite. « Je peux avoir qui je veux. Ce n'est pas très divertissant. On en retire bien plus de plaisir quand on a persévéré pour obtenir quelque chose. »

« J'ai peur de comprendre. »

« Peur ? Mais pourquoi voyons… » répliqua Aphrodite, nonchalant. « C'est une manière comme une autre de passer le temps. Et tu fais de même je te le rappelle. »

« Ok ok. » intervient Angelo en battant des mains entre l'agacement et la résignation. « Et qui sera l'heureuse élue ? »

Le douzième chevalier ne répondit pas, le même sourire peint au visage et sans l'ayant regardé une seule fois pendant l'échange. Intrigué, Angelo passa son regard de son ami à l'arène. Il fixa scrupuleusement où pouvait se trouver la source de toute son attention. L'italien passa une bonne minute à rechercher cette petite perle rare, quand…soudain….Il s'arrêta sur un point bien précis.

Il fronça légèrement les yeux.

_« Non, je dois me tromper. » se dit-il convaincu._

Il regarda de nouveau son camarade en riant intérieurement de sa bêtise.

Mais…il cessa bien vite de rire.

Presque comme un dément, il jeta des regards forts rapides entre son ami et le lieu où son regard avait été. Ce petit jeu durant quelque seconde, durant lequel Angelo passa du profil du suédois à ce fameux lieu.

Quand soudain…

_« Ooh putain ! »_

…Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche sous la surprise. Ainsi, il aurait difficile de dire lequel des deux était du signe des poissons.

« Attends, attends, attends… » s'écria Angelo. « T'es sérieux ? »

« On ne peut plus. » dit simplement Aphrodite.

Un court moment passa avant que le rital ne soupire et se masse la nuque.

« Tu es sûr de toi ? » demanda-t-il quand même. « Je crains le pire…çà pourrait mal finir. »

Aphrodite n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« Ne t'en fait pas pour moi. » souffla-il comme un secret.

Le vent souffla, glissant dans sa chevelure et celle de sa future conquête.

« Je profite juste…de ma nouvelle vie. »

* * *

Les éclats de voix faisaient écho dans son esprit et son corps. Le soleil était pour lui plus brûlant que jamais. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, Milo regardait vaguement ce qui se déroulait devant lui. Il ne vit donc pas Mü et Shaka arrêter toutes activités et s'essuyer le visage avec des serviettes en discutant chaudement dans l'arène.

Le vent souffla, soulevant ses cheveux en une douce caresse. Il ferma les paupières, savourant les sensations. Il pouvait entendre ses ainés dans son dos, et le cri qu'Angelo avait si soudainement poussé. Lui, n'avait pas réagit à son exclamation trop pris dans sa torpeur, ou peut-être trop absent en cet instant.

Quelque minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, dans la plénitude d'une paix si longtemps désirée, mais qui pour lui semblait à présent si inaccessible.

Cette pensée le ramena à une dure réalité, accompagnée par la voix grave de l'italien qu'il entendit distinctement.

« J'hallucine… » dit Angelo.

« Quoi ? » demanda Aphrodite.

« Bin çà… » souffla l'italien sans lui répondre. « Hey Kanon ! »

Brusquement, Milo ouvrit les yeux, les sens en alerte.

Le cadet des gémeaux regarda Angelo qui avait un sourire énigmatique mais aussi…malicieux. Il donna un léger coup de tête vers l'avant, levant le menton. Intrigué, Kanon se retourna.

Milo, lui, n'en avait pas eut besoin.

Comme électrisé, le dos droit, les épaules remontées, il avala sa salive. Ses pupilles vibraient imperceptiblement alors que tous ses compagnons se détournaient vers le haut des escaliers.

Le sang pulsait dans ses tempes, alors que, presque au ralenti, il se détourna lentement, trop lentement…Le paysage glissait devant ses yeux.

Dangereusement, il pivota son basin, tourna ses hanches, alors que son regard caressait les marches des escaliers. Ses yeux semblaient les monter avec lenteur et angoisse. Milo leva le menton.

Et tout s'effondra une fois encore.

La dernière marche était assaillit par deux silhouettes longilignes mais harmonieuses. Deux silhouettes connues de tous, mais dont la présence l'une à côté l'autre lui broya le cœur.

« Oh Oooh ! »

C'était Kanon qui avait poussé le premier son, vite accompagné d'un petit sifflement d'Angelo. Il n'entendait plus rien. Seule la vue pour lui paraissait fonctionner à cet instant et mon dieu qu'elle était cruelle.

Il vit alors, impuissant Kanon monter presque hâtivement les marches qui le séparaient des nouveaux venus.

Et là…il enlaça son frère ainé.

Ce geste fut le signal pour les autres chevaliers d'or. Seuls Shura et Aldébaran restèrent à leur place. Milo vit alors les autres monter à leur tour les escaliers pour rejoindre Kanon et leurs deux confrères. Ils échangèrent des accolades, des tapes énergiques dans le dos, des éclats de voix.

Lui, resta assit, paralysé par le poids qu'il sentait dans sa poitrine. Son regard se voila davantage alors qu'il dévisageait celui qu'il n'avait pas quitté des yeux.

Des jambes interminables, des hanches étroites cintrées dans un pantalon sombre, un torse fin mais puissant vêtu d'une chemise blanche, des épaules droites, un cou gracile…Et enfin, ses yeux…deux aigues marines, profondes et….brillantes.

Cette lueur dans son regard, déesse qu'elle le faisait souffrir.

Mais si ce n'était encore que cela.

Devant lui, Camus était à moitié dissimulé par la foule qui s'était groupée autour de lui.

Insoutenable…

Milo détourna les yeux et posa une main sur sa poitrine. Sa vue se trouva, les paysages dansaient devant lui. Fébrilement, il mit une main dans l'une de ses poches. Tremblant, il sortit un flacon, l'ouvrit et avala rapidement une pilule. Elle glissa dans sa gorge avec délice s'il s'y était attardé. Puis, doucement, la pression tomba peu à peu. L'air s'engouffra dans ses poumons et ses muscles. Milo expira avec force, comme délivré. Il suait.

Résolu, déchiré, il se résolu à tourner une fois encore le regard vers cet homme si cher pour lui.

Seigneur, pourquoi me faites-vous vivre çà ?

Car il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Pas aujourd'hui.

Parce que c'était Camus….

Camus…qui serrait la main de Saga….

….Les doigts entrelacés.

* * *

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, des heures peut-être pour Milo qui était resté à sa place, le dos tourné à ses frères. Il lui semblait que les voix devenaient plus étouffées, plus sourdes. Il souffla alors avec plus d'aisance, bien qu'une douleur persistante lui pesait dans le torse.

Les sons devenaient plus doux, mais les pas eux plus proches. Il vit alors tous reprendre leur place initiale à l'exception de Mü et Shaka qui s'installèrent quelque mètre en dessous de lui.

C'est alors qu'il le sentit.

Il sursauta, alors qu'une main…fraîche, blanche, faisait pression sur son épaule. Ces doigts paraissaient pourtant le brûler. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra alors qu'il levait la tête vers lui qui se tenait à présent à ses côtés, debout, fier…magnifique.

« Bonjour Milo.»

Elégant, élancé, Camus se tenait devant lui avec l'aisance qui le caractérisait si bien. Le français lui souriait avec une douceur peu connue chez lui, mais aussi avec un zeste de…il n'aurait su le dire clairement…peut-être…...de la gêne ?

Le scorpion était surpris mais il ne montrait rien. D'autant plus que Camus n'était homme à être très démonstratif avec autrui, le contact physique n'était pas son fort, lui qui préférait les relations d'esprit. Mise à part avec lui, avec lequel il se montrait un peu plus ouvertement.

Il était fier d'être l'objet d'un tel privilège.

Oui…Il…s'était cru unique…

Dans un élan, usant d'une force qu'il n'aurait pas cru faire usage, Milo sourit à son tour au français.

« Bonjour Camus. »

Le français ne répliqua rien, du moins pas tout de suite. Il était clair pour Milo que Camus cherchait comment abordé…la… « petite nouvelle »…..

« Milo… » commença le français. « Pour ce…qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure… »

Nouveau silence.

Le scorpion réagit plus vite que Camus. Il le sentait un tantinet mal à l'aise. Malgré son attitude distante, Camus avait appris à son contact à s'ouvrir un peu plus en sa présence. Il aurait été difficile de définir leur relation d'un point vue externe. Car malgré leurs caractères très opposés, ils s'accordaient en harmonie. Telle une balance en équilibre.

Il aurait eut un sourire amer à cette pensée. Maintenant, Milo avait la sensation que les rôles s'inversaient avec fatalité. A présent, il avait l'impression d'être celui qui dissimulait ses ressentis à celui avec lequel il n'aurait voulu avoir aucun secret.

« Tu préfères peut-être en parler plus tard ? »

A cet instant, il vit presque une lueur de reconnaissance dans le regard du français. Camus sourit de nouveau au grec.

« Oui…oui je veux bien. » dit doucement Camus. « Tu veux….venir boire un café au temple…après ? »

C'était au tour de Milo de ne dire mot. Une seule chose lui venait à l'esprit : est-ce que…« lui »…sera là ?

Cette question devint rapidement incessante et il n'osait pas tourner le regard vers l'intéressé de peur que ses pensées soient interprétées par le français.

Alors….il fit la seule chose possible…

« Vient plutôt chez moi si tu veux… » dit-il enfin. « Çà fait longtemps. »

Simple, peut-être même bête à bien écouter. Mais ses appartements étaient uniques pour eux deux et Camus le savait bien. Il avait été l'un des seuls à inviter le français dans les logements privés des ors. Chez lui, c'était aussi leur histoire, un sanctuaire à leur amitié, à leur relation unique. Il y avait donc plus de chance qu'ils se retrouvent seuls.

« Oui, c'est d'accord. »

Cela fut une réponse assurée et rapide de la part de Camus. Il l'avait soufflé, comme un secret. Et sur ce, il se leva et partit rejoindre celui qui devint autant que lui, la source d'une souffrance que Milo prédit longue, et douloureuse.

_« Si tu savais…si seulement…tu avais su… » pensa-t-il, en scrutant le dos du français._

* * *

Les chevaliers discutaient avec tranquillité sous un soleil éclatant. Les soldats s'arrêtaient aussi aux bords de l'arène pour profiter d'une pause bien méritée. Une petite foule s'entassait doucement dans les tribunes.

Mais comme tout moment de plénitude, il fallait qu'il prenne fin un moment ou un autre.

Dans l'un des groupes formés dans les tribunes, une silhouette s'en détacha avec discrétion. Silencieusement, elle dévala avec finesse chaque marche, chaque pierre pour atterrir dans le sable de l'arène.

L'air siffla dans l'air, tel un présage.

La silhouette avança encore, ses pas faisant craquer les gravillons sous ses chaussures. Ses yeux étaient fades, fixant un point dont elle ne semblait vouloir s'en détacher.

Encore quelque mètre, et elle s'arrêta enfin.

Imperceptiblement, un rictus étira ses lèvres.

« Aldé ! »

De dos, le brésilien se retourna alors vers celui qui l'avait appelé.

« Oui, Aiolia. »

Le lion le fixait avec intensité. Aldébaran sentait une drôle de sensation le saisir.

« Un petit combat…çà te dit ? »

Ces mots avaient été dit avec un ton qui correspondait peu au lion. Ils avaient été soufflés, avec un léger grondement au fond de la gorge…comme un grognement.

Une voix qui glissait sur votre peau comme un courant d'air glacial.

Rien de bon.

« Çà sera avec plaisir Aio. » dit Aldébaran avec douceur. « J'ai des apprentis pour le moment, est-ce possible dans…hum…une trentaine de minute ? »

Seul le vent lui répondit, soulevant la frange du jeune grec qui lui cachait les yeux. L'atmosphère devint soudain étrangement pesante.

Aldébaran fronça les sourcils.

Mais ce n'était que bien peu de chose car, subitement, il devint très inquiet.

Car en dehors du silence d'Aiolia, c'était son sourire….oui son sourire…qui s'étirait doucement…comme avec jubilation….presque…bestialité…

Et brusquement, il releva la tête.

Et là, Aldébaran sentit son cœur s'accéléré, alerté.

Aiolia était devant lui, souriant de toutes ses dents, un faux sourire.

« C'est dommage. »

Sa voix était douce…trop douce…

« Je dois partir en ville avec Marine tout à l'heure…on aura pas le temps… »

Aucune déception transpirait dans ses dires.

Aiolia ferma un peu les yeux, perçants.

« Mais… »

Le taureau sentait la tempête lui fouetter la nuque.

« Peut-être que Shura pourrait te remplacer ? »

Aldébaran ouvrit grand les yeux, alors qu'il se tournait légèrement vers son compère qui s'était tendu. Shura ne les regardait pas, il avait les yeux fixés sur les enfants sans vraiment les voir, comme envouté.

« Aio…je ne pense pas que… » dit Aldébaran au jeune lion.

« Bien. » l'interrompit Shura.

L'espagnol, se tourna finalement vers les deux hommes.

De son côté, Aldébaran pouvait sentir la tension qui émanait de son camarade. Il réalisa alors qu'une de ses craintes était finalement fondée, et s'inquiéta pour son ami. Shura n'avait plus l'aisance de ce début de journée. Ses épaules s'étaient affaissées, son dos faiblement courbé, et la mâchoire serrée.

Tout le contraire d'Aiolia, avec son air triomphant peint sur le visage qu'il tentait vainement de cacher.

« Shura c'est pas gr… »

« Ne t'en fait pas Aldé. » l'interrompit une fois encore l'espagnol. « Tu n'as plus besoin de moi ce matin…et puis, moi aussi j'ai besoin de m'entrainer. »

Shura essaya de sourire, bien conscient de ce que son ami avait souhaité faire. Le brésilien se sentait impuissant. Insister d'avantage risquait d'envenimer les choses. Son inquiétude montait d'un cran.

« Bien. » dit Aiolia dans son dos. « Alors allons-y. »

Le taureau vit alors Shura passer à ses côtés, lui jetant un coup d'œil rassurant. Peine perdue…

Les deux jeunes hommes partaient se positionner l'un devant l'autre au centre de l'arène. Les enfants avaient cessé leurs activités, les yeux pétillants. Leur maître allait s'entrainer avec un autre chevalier d'or ! Quelle chance ! Les apprentis se regroupaient, surexcités. L'un d'eux s'approcha du brésilien.

« Seigneur Aldébaran. »

L'interpellé baissa le regard vers la petite fille qui lui tirait un petit pan de son vêtement.

« A votre avis, qui est-ce qui va gagner ? »

Surpris, une confusion dans le regard du géant devint finalement mélancolique devant l'innocence de cette enfant. La petite avait un sourire éclatant, le regard pétillant.

« Je ne sais pas ma grande…. » souffla-il.

Il leva les yeux vers les deux combattants.

« …je ne sais pas. »

Un voile semblait s'être abattu sur le sanctuaire. Plus aucun bruit, seul le vent soufflait. Les gens s'étaient tus. Les chevaliers d'or s'asseyaient, attentifs alors qu'ils réalisaient qui prenaient place en-dessous d'eux. Comme un signal, quelque personne venaient assister à l'échange.

L'insouciante encerclait les deux jeunes chevaliers, mais eux, sentirent la tension les serrer dans une étreinte puissante. Ils se fixèrent sans mot, sans révérence.

Puis, un souffle…

Ils se mirent en position.

« Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire… »

Shura, tendu, fixa le lion avec désarroi. Ces mots avaient tranché l'air.

« …assassin. »

Et un fauve se jeta sur lui.

Débuta alors un échange entre deux hommes, deux combattants dans une énergie bien plus vive que le précédent. Les coups pleuvaient, les corps se frôlaient, les poings filaient dans l'air chaud méditerranéen.

Si on entendait bien, on pouvait percevoir un grondement, un rugissement. Aiolia ne laissait aucun répit à son adversaire, devenue sa proie depuis le moment où il avait posé ses yeux sur lui. Shura, plus réservé dans l'énergie du combat, esquivait avec difficulté. Il avait un véritable lion enragé devant lui.

Ils étaient vifs, bondissaient, se mouvaient avec assurance et une vitesse que seuls des chevaliers d'or pouvaient atteindre. Le sable se soulevait autour d'eux, dessinant un écran de fumée, comme une limite à leur duel. Car oui, c'était un duel dans lequel ils s'étaient engagés.

Shura se sentait désarmé, presque dépassé, par la force de son adversaire. Aiolia avait les yeux luisant, deux fentes semblaient dévorer l'espagnol dont la sueur perlait sur le front. Il reçut soudain un coup à l'estomac qui lui coupa le souffle. Il toussa bruyamment, alors qu'il esquivait fébrilement le poing du jeune grec. Soudain, il perdit l'équilibre mais se redressa au dernier moment alors qu'Aiolia bondit littéralement sur lui.

Shura écarquilla les yeux.

Aiolia avait la respiration sifflante, rapide, les cheveux en bataille et son regard…Son regard était rouge sang….et il réclamait le sien.

Dans les tribunes, des compliments se chuchotaient entre chevaliers. Kanon taquinait Aiolos pendant qu'Aphrodite et Angelo lançaient les paris.

Mais un seul d'entre eux semblaient moins enthousiaste.

Milo, fronçait les sourcils. Il se pencha vers l'avant, pour finalement se lever. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait. Depuis le début, seul Aiolia lançait l'offensive alors que l'espagnol ne faisait qu'esquiver. Mais si ce n'était que cela, il avait la désagréable sensation que cet entrainement prenait une sombre tournure. Shura semblait peu engagé dans l'échange de coups, comme si…il se laisser faire.

Il vit alors Aiolia se lancer vers l'espagnol. Un frisson lui électrisa le bas du dos. Presque hésitant, Milo descendait les marches sans lâcher les deux combattants des yeux.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux.

Shura venait de recevoir un coup de poing dans le visage. Il tomba à terre.

Vif, Milo courut et sauta à son tour dans l'arène alors qu'Aiolia s'était assis sur le bassin de l'espagnol. Shura en bougeait plus, inerte sous une pluie de coup.

« AIOLIA ! ARRETE ! » hurla Milo.

Il courut comme un malheureux vers son ami qui se déchainait sur son adversaire. Shura ne gémissait pas, il ne pouvait plus, la tête balançant dans tous sens possibles sous les poings du lion.

A moitié inconscient, il ne ressentait plus la douleur.

Aiolia semblait emporté par une folie qu'il ne contrôlait plus. Il abattait ses poings sans retenues, ses doigts tâchés de sang ne stoppant pas sa hargne.

C'est alors les deux bras de Milo, tout aussi puissant que lu,i encercla brusquement sa taille et le souleva de terre. Il cria son mécontentement dans un hurlement incompréhensible. Aiolia se débattait ne lâchant pas Shura des yeux qui était toujours sur le sol.

Aldébaran était arrivé, essoufflé au-dessus de l'espagnol. Il passa son bras sous sa nuque et le souleva en douceur. Aiolia, lui, se débattait encore.

Le spectacle créa une tension palpable dans toute l'arène. Les apprentis poussaient des cris d'effroi, les soldats étaient stupéfiés, inquiets.

Les chevaliers arrivaient en courant auprès de leurs frères. Aiolos se posta devant son jeune frère qui ne cessait de gesticuler, le regard fou.

« Aiolia ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris bon sang ! » hurla le sagitaire.

Aucune réaction de la part du jeune homme qui ne semblait plus de ce monde, obnubilait par le corps allongé dans le sable.

Aiolia bougeait comme un beau diable. C'est alors que brusquement, il leva les bras et donna un violent coup de coude qui vint s'écraser contre la poitrine de celui qui le maintenait encore.

Et là, le monde dansa…

Le souffle coupé, la vue devenue trouble…Milo lâcha le lion. Il émit un gémissement étouffé. Ses poumons semblaient le brûler, ses entrailles lui faisaient souffrir le martyre. Dans un cri de douleur, il posa une main sur son torse. Sans pouvoir rien y faire, comme au ralenti, Milo se sentait partir vers l'arrière pour finalement s'écrouler au sol. Il tomba de tout son long. La respiration hachée, la tête qui lui tournait, il perdit presque connaissance sous la douleur.

« Milo ! »

Quelqu'un avait crié son nom. Camus s'était agenouillé prés de lui en posant sa main derrière son dos, le relevant de moitié.

« Milo ! Milo ! Est-ce que çà va ?! Milo ! »

Inquiet, Camus voyait son ami respirer avec difficulté la main froissant son haut au niveau du torse. Au cri du français, Shaka s'était lui aussi mit à leur côté, soucieux.

C'est alors, qu'un bruit….suraigüe, fouetta l'air avec une telle force que tous levèrent les yeux.

Debout, immobile…perdu, Aiolia s'était tu. Il ne bougeait plus, ne disait plus mot. Il avait le regard vibrant, terne…. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, la sueur coulait sur son menton. Les yeux ouverts, ils ne clignaient pas.

Sans bruit, il leva la main, tremblant. Et il la posa délicatement sur sa joue. Le contact lui fuit mal alors que ses doigts frôlaient sa peau devenue brûlante.

Lentement, il se tourna.

De toute sa hauteur, une main levée, Aiolos le dévisageait avec une colère telle qui en frissonna.

Puis….ce fut brutal.

Aiolia se sentait dévasté par des souvenirs qui balayaient tout son être. Son frère baissa la main mais non sans durcir son regard. Aiolia reculait d'un pas et réalisa enfin la présence des autres qui l'entouraient. Il rompit difficilement le contact visuel avec son frère ainé et glissa son regard sur ses autres compagnons.

Et enfin il le vit.

Allongé à sa droite, mi-conscient, Shura avait le visage ensanglanté. Sa lèvre inférieure et une arcade sourcilière étaient ouvertes. Sa joue commençait à gonfler, ses vêtements étaient sales et poussiéreux parfois déchirés.

Aiolia entendit un bruit dans son dos.

Un courant électrique le traversa de toute part et vivement jeta un regard sur Milo qui était assis derrière lui. La main sur le torse, une respiration encore légèrement sifflante, Aiolia le regarda avec une lueur désolée.

Il avait dérapé.

Aiolia baissa la tête sous le poids d'une culpabilité qui l'écrasa avec une violente brutalité.

Un silence pesant s'installa. C'était insoutenable.

Les regards d'incompréhension, interrogateurs et aussi colériques qui s'échangeaient, pesaient dans l'air qui devint subitement glacial.

Glace qui se brisa brusquement…

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! »

…pour devenir plus palpable.

Les épaules d'Aiolia s'affaissèrent encore d'avantage alors qu'il reconnut, comme tous les autres, celui qui venait d'intervenir.

« J'écoute ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! »

De tout sa prestance, furieux, Shion balaya l'assemblée d'un regard furibond. Essoufflé, il faisait aucun doute qu'il avait courut jusqu'ici.

« Alors ! J'attends ! »

Il avait hurlé ces mots.

Mais personne n'osait répondre, car personne ne savait quoi dire.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, et avec lui l'impatience du grand pope qui grandissait au fil des secondes. Shion était furax, et dieu sait qu'il en fallait beaucoup. Du palais, il avait sentit les variations de cosmos qui émanaient des arènes d'entrainements. Dhoko et lui se sont précipités sur les lieux pour finalement découvrir ce spectacle au combien désolant et inacceptable.

Shion restait immobile, regardant chaque chevalier d'un regard accusateur et impatient, tandis que Dhoko avait rejoint Aldébaran qui tenait toujours Shura entre ses bras.

Le vent souffla alors, mais n'emportant pas la tension qui régnait encore dans les lieux.

Une autre brise, et les yeux du grand pope s'agrandissaient subitement. Il jeta un dernier regard sur certains protagonistes pour finalement serrer les dents.

Shion se tourna vers la droite et avança d'un pas rageur. Tous se turent le suivant du regard.

L'homme s'arrêta, les traits déformés par la colère.

« Aiolia ! »

Le cri fit sursauter le jeune homme, qui rentra davantage les épaules. Il baissa la tête comme un enfant pris en faute.

« Aiolia! » s'écria le grand pope de nouveau. « Ton comportement est inadmissible ! Et indigne d'un chevalier ! »

Si le lion avait pu se terrer loin d'ici en cet instant, il l'aurait sûrement fait. Les yeux baissés, il avait le corps tendu et tremblant à la fois de peur et d'une rage qu'il n'avait pas encore totalement disparu. Il se sentait si misérable…là…à se faire réprimander comme un gosse devant ses pairs et son frère qu'il adorait.

« Je me dois de prendre des mesures… »

Et voilà le moment fatidique…

Son âme hurlait que ce supplice cesse enfin.

Shion, le visage dur, dit d'une voix sans appel..

« Chevalier du lion, tu seras congédié dans les cachots du palais pendant… »

« Attendez ! »

Le bélier stoppa net sa sentence. Le cri avait été faible, mais prononcé avec une émotion telle, qu'elle diminua pour un bref instant la colère du patriarche.

Tous s'étaient retournés comme un seul homme vers celui qui avait si soudainement pris la parole.

Surpris, ils virent Shura se relever avec difficulté, aidé d'Aldébaran et du chevalier de la Balance. L'espagnol vacillait et avait l'œil gauche fermé par le sang qui coulait de son front. Il avait la respiration hachée et le corps meurtri mais gardait tout de même un semblant de noblesse dans ses gestes.

Il se redressa, les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'aîné des béliers.

« Attends Shion. » dit Shura d'un ton roque.

Le chevalier toussa, un peu de sang coulant sur son menton. Cela accentua d'avantage la colère de Shion qui détestait l'usage d'une violence inutile et surtout aussi stupide.

« Ce… »

Shura inspira fortement, les poumons en feu.

« Ce n'est pas de la faute Aiolia. »

« Comment ?! » s'écria Shion.

Et il n'était pas le seul stupéfait. Tous affichés des expressions plus ou moins interloquées, dévisageant l'espagnol avec une incompréhension non feinte.

Mais sans doute celui qui été le plus surpris, restait Aiolia qui avait brusquement relevé la tête vers le capricorne. Les yeux grands ouverts il scrutait chaque trait de l'espagnol. Ce denier avait le dos droit, un bras sur la hanche droite, le regard fier et luisant, aucune hésitation ne semblait l'habiter.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?! » se dit le lion._

Décidé, Shura reprit la parole.

« C'est de ma faute, j'ai perdu ma garde et Aiolia en a profité pour prendre l'avantage. » expliqua-t-il. « C'est moi qui lui est demandé…d'être « sérieux » durant cet entrainement. Cela faisait un moment que je ne m'étais pas battu…Mais çà va Shion...On est des chevaliers, on a vu pire non ? »

Un silence s'installa. Il aurait été difficile de dire s'il était emprunt de confusion, de surprise ou d'effarement.

Shion intervient alors, les dents serrées.

« C'est une plaisanterie j'espère ?! »

« Absolument pas ! » soutient Shura. « Nous sommes peut-être en temps de paix mais je ne souhaite pas relâcher mon entrainement de chevalier. Loin de moi l'idée de dicter la conduite de mes frères. C'est la voie que j'ai décidé de suivre. Moi, et moi seul. Et je remercie Aiolia d'avoir joué le jeu et pour avoir respecté mon choix. »

Alors là…Aiolia était soufflé. Il avait la bouche ouverte, un son inconnu coincé dans la gorge.

_« J'hallucine ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à celui-là ?! »_

« Je t'assure Shion. » continua Shura. « Le seul responsable ici…c'est moi. »

De nouveau, personne n'intenrvint pendant un moment. Shion ferma les yeux, concentré, pour enfin reprendre la parole d'une voix plus douce cette fois.

« C'est vraiment ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Shion en appuyant bien sur ses dires.

Le bélier avait le regard lourd. Le ton était sans appel, non clément au moindre mensonge. Il n'était pas dupe. Et il n'était pas grand pope pour rien non plus. Il voyait que derrière les airs de l'espagnol hurlait une plainte et une demande muette.

« Ni plus…ni moins. » répondit Shura sur le même ton.

Suite à cela, Shion soupira, las. Et leva de nouveau les yeux sur tous.

« Très bien. »

Shura expira profondément, mais plus discrètement cependant. Un remerciement silencieux au fond des yeux.

« Je veux bien croire tes dires Shura. » continua le bélier. « Mais… »

Shura haussa un sourcil, soucieux.

« Mais l'acharnement n'est pas quelque chose que je tolère, et au vue de tes blessures je dois prendre une décision. On ne peut pas en rester là. »

Il se tourna alors vers Aiolia.

« Chevalier. »

De nouveau, Aiolia devint attentif aux paroles du grand pope mais non sans appréhension.

« Tu viendras me voir au palais en fin de journée…nous en reparlerons. » dit Shion d'une voix autoritaire mais non agressive. « Tu ne seras pas sanctionné comme je m'apprêtais à le faire, mais çà ne restera pas sans conséquence. Et je ne veux plus que cela se reproduise. Est-ce clair ? »

La tête basse, les cheveux cachant ses yeux. Il s'inclina légèrement.

« Très clair. » dit-il faiblement. « ….grand pope. »

Shion se retourna vers Shura.

« Shura…Ta persévérance et ta loyauté sont tout à ton honneur mais cela ne doit en aucun cas empiéter sur ta santé. C'est pourquoi je te demanderai à l'avenir de t'exercer avec les autres à des entrainements…moins corsés. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il arrive quelque chose de fâcheux. »

« Entendu Shion. »

« Bien….je crois qu'il est mieux pour tout le monde d'oublier cet…incident…et d'en rester là pour aujourd'hui. Il y a eut assez d'agitation comme çà. Mü s'il te plaît, occupe-toi de Shura dans le temple du bélier. Camus, qu'en à toi peux-tu ramener Milo chez lui ? »

« Toute de suite. » lui répondit son cadet.

« Bien Shion. » dit le verseau.

Aussi tôt dit, aussi tôt fait.

Bien qu'encore perturbé par ce qu'il venait de se passer, chacun repartait à ses occupations non sans demander à l'espagnol comment il se sentait. Dhoko et Mü soutenaient Shura pour l'emmener au premier temple tandis qu'Aldébaran partait calmer ses apprentis. Il irait voir son compagnon plus tard. En partant, le regard de l'espagnol croisa celui d'un autre chevalier. Ce dernier avait les yeux ternes et coupables, les lèvres tremblantes tout comme l'étaient ses mains. Shura remua sa bouche en silence comme muet. L'autre ouvrit les yeux, terriblement perturbés, et les poings serrés partis de l'arène bien avant tous. Suivis de près, Angelo et Aphrodite quittèrent ensuite l'arène en parlant des événements.

Milo qu'en à lui se relevait péniblement, et réprima un gémissement de douleur. Il posa cependant sa main sur sa poitrine ce qui n'échappa pas au regard de Camus.

« Milo, çà va aller ?! »

« Oui ne t'en fais pas…ce n'est rien. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas. » dit-il avec un sourire. « Et…..Saga…n'est pas là. »

Mon dieu ce qu'il avait du mal à dire son nom.

« Il est partit, je lui ai dit que je prendrai un café chez toi. Tu es sûr que çà va aller ? On peut remettre çà à plus tard. »

« Non ! » s'exclama Milo un peu trop vite. « Non…enfin, je veux dire que çà va passer. Et puis…on en a vu d'autre. »

C'est à ce moment qu'Aiolia s'approcha d'eux.

« Milo… » souffla le lion. « Je….je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris….Je….te demande pardon…..c'était stupide. »

Le scorpion sourit à son ami, lisant toute sincérité dans ces quelques mots. Aiolia avait l'air bien plus navré que tout à l'heure, il a eu son compte de remontrance pour les trois mois à venir.

« Ne t'en fait pas je n'ai rien. » le rassura le grec. « Fais plus attention la prochaine fois. »

Le jeune lion le scruta avec gratitude.

« Merci Milo. Et encore pardon. »

Il se détourna et alla rejoindre Marine qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

« Nous aussi on va y aller. » dit Milo.

« Oui, mais laisse-moi t'aider. »

« Camus je… »

« C'est irrévocable. »

Le grec sourit sous l'attention mais dissimula une foule de sensation qui se bousculait au fond de lui. Joie, bonheur, plénitude mais aussi…tristesse, peine….jalousie….mais surtout tristesse….Une tristesse injuste en se projetant vers un avenir incertain…..et surtout sans lui.

Mais il n'était pas le seul à être tourmenté par tant de sentiments confus. Plus haut, sa compagne marchant à ses côtés, Aiolia levait la tête vers les abords des temples de pierre et laissait son regard lécher les colonnes du premier temple.

Une lueur haineuse au fond des yeux….

* * *

L'heure du déjeuner sonnait. Les chevaliers repartaient vers leurs appartements respectifs. L'un deux marchait d'un pas aisé. Les mains dans les poches, des vêtements décontractés mettaient en valeur sa silhouette svelte et magnifiquement sculptée.

Il arrêta un instant son avancée. Ses pas les avaient finalement menés devant le premier temple zodiacal. Savourant davantage sa marche, il monta les escaliers le regard devant lui. Il admirait la magnificence de l'édifice. L'entrée était majestueuse, puissante, élégante…tout le temple transpirait l'harmonie parfaite de la force et du savoir des temps anciens.

_« Comme son gardien. » se disait le jeune homme._

Il arriva enfin sur le pas du temple du bélier. Il contempla les colonnes et la majesté du lieu avant d'avancer de nouveau. Ses pas résonnaient, faisant écho sur chaque mur, chaque colonne en une sourde mélodie.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il traversait ce temple et il lui semblait le connaître aussi bien que le sien.

Il sourit, le cœur battant. Ce lieu dégageait une telle sérénité, qu'il se sentait apaisé à chaque passage. Les épaules lâches, la démarche fluide, il était bien….terriblement.

Mais…une pression….une déception dans la poitrine le titillait pourtant.

Et il savait pourquoi…

Il aperçu la sortie et ferma légèrement les yeux, la luminosité l'aveuglant. Une main au-dessus des yeux pour cacher le soleil, il ne se retourna pas pour admirer une fois de plus le monument.

Pourtant…

A peine avait-il posé un pied devant l'autre…

« Angelo ! »

Une brise légère caressa sa joue avec délice, mais elle ne était pas suffisante comparée à la tempête qui l'avait si subitement emporté.

Une course effrénée raisonnait dans son dos jusqu'à stopper à quelque mètre de lui.

Il se retourna. Lentement.

Et il le vit.

Des jambes interminables, des vêtements légers et soyeux, une stature élégante et harmonieuse, une chevelure longue et valsant au gré du vent. Devant lui, Mü avait la respiration lente malgré sa course, ses yeux verdoyants brillaient sous l'éclat du soleil et la peau gardait toujours sa clarté et sa blancheur.

« Cela tombe bien que tu sois là…. » dit Mü. « Je te cherchais. »

L'italien mit un bref moment avant de répondre, ses mains toujours dans les poches. Il serra ses doigts avec force, le cœur battant la chamade.

« Euh…Je t'écoute. » répondit-il hésitant. « Que voulais-tu ? »

« Eh bin j'aurai besoin de voir ton armure, histoire de faire un petit contrôle. » annonça le bélier. « Pourrais-tu me l'apporter en fin de journée s'il-te-plaît ? »

Le sang tapant contre ses tempes, Angelo fixa le bélier qui lui adressait un sourire doux comme lui seul savait les faire. Il inspira doucement.

« Oui…pas de problème. »

« Très bien, je te remercie. » répondit Mü. « Alors je te dis à tout à l'heure. Pardon ne te laisser comme çà mais j'ai le déjeuner à préparer. A plus tard. »

Le bélier se détourna alors, entrant dans son temple. Sa chevelure dansait dans son dos avec aisance.

Les bruits de ses pas semblèrent réveiller Angelo.

« Oh euh…Mü ! »

Son appel avait été bien plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulut. Ceci eut l'effet de surprendre Mû qui sursauta. Il se retourna subitement vers l'italien, ses cheveux flottant devant son visage.

Ce geste fit rater un battement à l'italien.

« Oui ? »

« Euh… » Angelo toussa. « Comment va Shura ? »

Il avait une furieuse envie de se gifler. Angelo se sentait particulièrement stupide devant le bélier bien que sa question ne l'était en rien. Shura était aussi un ami précieux bien qu'il avait moins d'affinité avec lui qu'avec Aphrodite. Ils se connaissaient depuis leur entrée au sanctuaire, et dans leur jeunesse ils leur étaient déjà arrivés de faire les quatre cents coups ensemble.

Non qu'il ne souhaitait prendre des nouvelles de l'espagnol, mais c'était davantage son comportement et son malaise qu'il insultait et maudissait le plus en ce moment.

Mü lui sourit de nouveau.

« Il s'en sortira. C'était plus impressionnant que sérieusement grave. » annonça l'atlante. « Il avait l'arcade ouverte comme tu as pu t'en douter, mais le plus sérieux restaient ses côtes. »

Angelo réagit à cela.

« Comment çà ? »

« Il a au moins deux côtes fêlées, et de sacré hématomes, sans compter son bras qui a été touché. »

L'italien haussa un sourcil.

« Et tu dis que ce n'est pas grave ? » intervient-il peu convaincu.

« Non rassure-toi, la liste paraît longue dite comme çà mais il aura juste un peu mal pendant une semaine tout au plus. Je l'ai renvoyé chez lui pour qu'il se repose. » le rassura l'atlante. « Douterais-tu de mes capacités ? »

Tendu, Angelo ouvrit légèrement les yeux, les bras s'agitant devant lui.

« Non, non, pas du tout…je voulais dire par là que….enfin que j'étais inquiet…mais pas que…je n'oserai pas… »

Un petit rire cristallin s'éleva soudain. Il s'arrêta alors, admirant le bélier qui, une main devant les lèvres, tentait de se contenir. Angelo abaissa les mains, les mettant de nouveau dans les poches de son pantalon. Il baissa la tête gêné par son comportement et l'amusement de l'atlante. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, savourant le rire du bélier qu'il trouvait particulièrement agréable.

Mü….était vraiment très beau.

Son cœur accéléra de plus bel.

« Ne soit pas gêné Angelo, je plaisantais rassure-toi. » dit enfin le bélier après s'être calmé. «Avec du repos, Shura se sentira mieux d'ici quelque jours. »

« Très bien….c'est bien. »

C'est à ce moment précis qu'un son étranger à leur discussion parvint jusqu'à eux.

« Ah, c'est Kiki qui m'appelle. » dit le bélier. « Je dois y aller. »

Le jeune homme tourna le dos à l'italien en un geste de la main pour le saluer.

Angelo sursauta de nouveau.

« Mü ! »

A nouveau, le bélier sursauta mais cette fois-ci ne se détourna que de moitié, assez à l'italien pour distinguer son profil.

« Est-ce que tu accepterais…de t'entrainer la prochaine fois avec moi ? »

Mü fixa l'italien avec intensité ce qui déstabilisa un instant le jeune homme. Mais un sourire tout aussi doux que les autres apaisa Angelo.

« Çà sera avec plaisir. »

Et il partit sur ces mots, laissant l'italien dans ses pensées.

Un instant plus tard, Angelo débutait l'ascension des marches non sans réfléchir à l'échange qu'il venait d'avoir. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connu le bélier et certainement est-ce à cause de cela qu'il s'était fait de mauvaises idées sur lui avant leur mort à tous. Il ne l'avait que peu vu pendant leur entrainement d'apprenti et le peu de fois où c'était le cas il était avec Shion. De quoi alimenter les rumeurs sur son compte, notamment avec son physique élancé, ses traits fins et les points de vie qui lui servait de sourcils. De plus, Mü avait passé les trois-quarts de sa vie à Jamir, de quoi laisser peu d'occasion de mesurer sa valeur.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il l'avait revu cette fois-ci au cinq pic mais surtout devant le premier temple quand il l'avait attaqué pendant la guerre sainte. A dire vrai, il l'avait épaté, voire même plus que cela. Lui qui laissait transparaître l'image d'un guerrier doux et pacifiste c'était montré aussi viril et vaillant que jamais. De quoi réviser son jugement.

Depuis leur résurrection, il avait beaucoup pensé à sa « défaite » face à lui et à la facilité qu'il avait eut à le vaincre. Il s'était donc entrainer sans relâche pour améliorer ses techniques de combat ainsi que sa forme physique. Il avait changé sur beaucoup de point, peut-être même trop, ce qu'il l'avait beaucoup perturbé.

Il s'était beaucoup interrogé, jusqu'au jour où il comprit que son envie de devenir plus fort venait certes de sa défaite contre le bélier mais la raison principale venait surtout du chevalier lui-même. Angelo avait eut bien du mal à le reconnaître et cela avait tourné en une véritable obsession. Il y pensait de jour comme de nuit. Pour se faire il s'était lancé dans des aventures sans lendemain pour tarir sa frustration. Sans succès malheureusement.

Mais à bien y réfléchir, la rancœur qu'il avait ressentit pendant un temps envers son ancien adversaire avait progressivement disparu pour laisser place à un sentiment bien plus doux, mais tout aussi terrifiant pour lui.

Il continuait à monter les marches en repensant à tout cela. Une main sur la poitrine, il pouvait sentir son cœur pulser contre sa peau.

_« Peux-tu seulement imaginer les tourments que tu procures. » _

Il ria en silence.

_« Je resterai finalement le plus faible des deux. » pensa-t-il, fermant les yeux. « …Mü… »_

Et il entra dans son temple, le sourire heureux mais aussi teinté de mélancolie.

* * *

Un peu plus tôt avant cela…

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui, pour la dixième fois oui, je vais bien ne t'en fais pas. »

Milo sourit devant l'inquiétude du verseau alors qu'il apportait deux tasses à café fumantes dans le salon. Camus était assit sur un des canapés attendant patiemment son ami. Toutefois, il était clair pour le scorpion que le jeune homme n'était pas seulement soucieux de son état de santé. Quoique lui-même avait légèrement paniqué. Le coup que lui avait accidentellement donné Aiolia avait ravivé sa douleur. Ainsi, à peine étaient-ils arrivés à son temple qu'il s'était précipité dans la salle de bain, suant, pour avaler un cachet. Sa réaction avait d'ailleurs inquiété Camus qu'il avait rassuré en prétextant une subite envie de vomir, le contre coup à l'estomac avait-il précisé. Cela suffit au français pour être soulagé.

Toujours est-il que la situation devenait périlleux et surtout douloureuse pour Milo qui tentait tant bien que mal à gérer les vagues de sentiments dont il était victime. Tout au long du chemin, Camus l'avait maintenu par la taille, un vrai supplice pour lui qui savourait chaque contact avec le verseau comme un cadeau. Il avait l'impression de sentir encore les doigts du français l'enserrer. Sa peau était tiède, la poigne assurée mais douce. Mais le plus difficile pour lui avait été leur promiscuité au combien étroite. Leur visage avait été si proche qu'il lui avait semblé sentir le souffle frais de Camus sur sa joue. Les cheveux indigo avaient caressé sa peau et son odeur l'avait enivré durant toute la traversée. Un exquis mélange d'orange et de neige. Il lui était arrivé de fermer les yeux pour en savourer le moment.

Mais à défaut du bonheur d'être aussi prés de l'homme qu'il aimait, les émotions bien trop fortes avaient malheureusement réveillé son état. Une douleur vive l'avait subitement saisit à quelque mètres de son temple. Il avait été en âge, avec la démarche plus lourde et la respiration sifflante. Camus s'en était bien évidement aperçu et s'était inquiété davantage. Pour rien arranger, le français avait commencé à s'inquiéter sérieusement le voyant devenir subitement très pâle. Cela avait eut l'effet d'aggraver son état, paniqué à l'idée que son amour ne s'interroge plus qu'il ne le fallait.

Il s'était alors hâter jusqu'à ses appartements, puis, s'était rendu d'une traite dans sa salle de bain.

A présent soulagé et calmé, il avait entrepris la préparation du café.

Malgré la tension retombée, l'atmosphère était emprunte d'une gêne plus que sensible. Comprenant bien la raison de ce changement d'ambiance, cela assombrit le cœur du scorpion qui donna une tasse au français qui le gratifia d'un mouvement de tête.

Milo s'assit en face de lui.

Puis le silence.

Un silence particulièrement lourd et désagréable aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre même si les raisons étaient différentes pour chacun.

Deux longues et interminables minutes s'écoulèrent, pendant lesquels chacun cherchait à entamer la conversation ou ponctuer leur inactivité par une gorgée de café.

Las de cette tension entre eux, Camus prit finalement la parole, confus.

« Comment se passe les travaux ? »

Cette question eut l'effet de faire atterrir Milo qui sentait bien que cette question n'était là que pour jouer les intermédiaires avec « le » vrai sujet à aborder.

« Çà va. Le temple de la vierge devrait être fini demain en fin de matinée. »

« Oh….c'est bien. »

Et plus un bruit de nouveau pendant un moment.

« Milo…. » souffla Camus en posant sa tasse sur la table du salon. « Pour…ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure….je…euh…. »

Le français déglutit discrètement mais son malaise était palpable, bien qu'il essayait de conserver une attitude digne. Milo le connaissait si bien qu'il avait appris à décrypter son comportement. Il voyait clairement son embarras mais ne savait lui-même comment l'en soulager alors qu'il était lui aussi épris de sentiments ravageurs.

Ses yeux se voilaient de tristesse.

« Oui ? » était le seul mot qu'il avait été capable de dire.

C'était visiblement le signal que Camus avait attendu pour reprendre et se donner de l'élan.

« Je sais que j'aurai dû venir tant parler avant… »

« Si tu ne l'as pas fait…c'est que tu avais tes raisons. »

Déesse qu'il lui était devenu supplice de lui parler.

Camus inspira.

« Effectivement. » acquiesçât-il. « Milo…tu es celui qui me connaît le mieux ici…et je sais que je peux…te faire entièrement confiance… »

Milo serra sa tasse entre les mains, il lui sembla que la faïence ne tardera pas à céder.

_« Je t'en supplie…finissons-en. » cria l'âme du jeune homme._

« Mais c'est bien parce que tu me connais aussi bien… » continua Camus en faisant tourner sa tasse entre ses mains. « Que tu sais aussi…à quel point les sentiment ne sont pas…Enfin…ce n'est pas quelque que je sais exprimer…pas comme toi… »

Milo resta silencieux mais tout aussi tourmenté. Ce que Camus qui ne vit pas.

« Avec…avec Saga… »

Ce nom eut l'effet d'une gifle pour Milo qui encaissa difficilement les émotions qui s'emparaient de lui. Il ne dit rien, serrant les dents.

« Enfin… » continua le verseau. « Je voulais…être sûr que ce qui se construisait entre nous pouvait être durable….C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas…jugé nécessaire que nous nous affichions en public….Il a respecté mon choix. Mais ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas quoi te dire, cela s'est fait comme çà…. »

Camus attendit une réaction de la part de son ami, mais celui-ci restait définitivement silencieux. Milo avait la tête baissée, ses cheveux cachant son regard. Ce comportement alourdit davantage la culpabilité du français qui s'obstina à trouver un argument qui puisse le faire réagir ou peut-être à…le rassurer…

« Tu sais… » dit Camus dans un souffle. « Saga….a été très patient…. »

Milo fit craquer sa mâchoire, ses jambes tremblèrent. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

« On a beaucoup de centre d'intérêt. » persévéra le français. « Alors….après notre retour nous nous sommes beaucoup vu à la bibliothèque….Nous avons discutés….et une chose en entraînant une autre….Je n'ai pas vraiment d'explication…. »

_« Arrête….je t'en prie. »_

« Saga n'est plus celui qu'il était pendant son règne… » dit Camus. « Il est redevenu comme avant….enfin….Il est très gentil… »

_« Ne dis pas son nom. »_

« On s'entend bien…et….nous nous sommes découverts des goûts en commun alors… »

_« ARRETE ! »_

Milo releva soudainement les yeux. Cela surpris Camus qui se tut.

« Tu aurais pu venir m'en parler, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? » s'exclama le grec en voulant contrôlant son timbre grave. « Sais-tu à quel…à quel point je me suis sentit trahie ?! »

« Milo je… »

« Tu aurais dû venir m'en parler ! » insista Milo comme pour lui-même, avec rancœur. « Au lieu d'arriver comme çà, comme une fleur, aux arènes….avec…..avec…lui… »

Ces mots avaient tranchés l'air. Ils avaient fait mal à Camus mais bien moins à Milo qui sentait son cœur partir en lambeaux. Oui, il se sentait trahie, bafoué, ses sentiments piétinés bien que cela soient totalement involontaire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la rancœur envers le français malgré son amour pour lui.

Il baissa de nouveau le regard, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Peux-tu seulement imaginer une seule…une seule seconde ce que j'ai pu ressentir….quand j'ai vu mon….meilleur ami…. au bras…d'un homme ?!...hein ?! »

Il avait presque crié ces derniers mots.

En face de lui, Camus avait écarquillé les yeux. C'était la première fois que Milo lui parlait ainsi. Jamais il s'était adressé à lui de cette manière. Il avait toujours été doux avec lui, dans n'importe quelle circonstance.

Sauf…

Camus pensa alors à sa « fausse » trahison auprès de Saga et les autres. Il se souvint alors de ce qu'il s'était passé après avoir utilisé l'Athéna exclamation contre Shaka. Il l'avait revu, fier et aussi preux qu'autrefois…mais le regard dure et haineux à leur égard. Il ne lui avait jamais avoué, mais le regard qu'il lui avait jeté ce jour là, colérique, venimeux mais aussi déçu, l'avait bien plus blessé que l'usage de l'attaque interdite.

Alors, que Milo lui parle ainsi pèse davantage ses tords envers lui. Et ce bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre…parce qu'il était quelqu'un qui lui était cher. Milo avait été le premier à l'accueillir au sanctuaire et le seul enfant à le considérer autrement que comme un apprenti à évincer. Sa joie de vivre, sa jovialité et sa douceur avait eut raison de son comportement austère. Il était une personne importante dans sa vie alors…Il se détesta d'avoir si outrageusement agit à son égard, il ne le méritait pas. Il avait trahie la confiance de Milo qui était si pure et si entière à son égard.

Il s'en voulait…terriblement.

« Je… »

Camus hésita, la respiration lente mais profonde. Il joua avec ses doigts, nerveux.

« Je suis… » souffla le français. « Je suis tellement….tellement navré Milo. »

Aucun des deux ne dit quoique ce soit pendant quelque minute.

Le café était froid.

« Pardonne-moi Milo. » murmura Camus. « J'ai terriblement mal agit envers toi….C'est vrai, tu as raison j'aurai dû t'en parler, je n'ai aucune excuse…..Tu es mon ami, je n'avais pas le droit de te mettre de côté alors que tu as toujours été sincère envers moi…. »

Milo réagit. Les mots du verseau étaient justes et emplis d'émotion, il pouvait le sentir. Camus n'a jamais été très démonstratif et dévoiler ses faiblesses d'âme et d'esprits étaient celles qu'il révulsait le plus à dévoiler aux autres. Amis, ils s'étaient confiés l'un à l'autre. Mais la manière dont ils le faisaient aujourd'hui….s'excuser, reconnaître ses erreurs…cela ne lui était encore jamais arrivé….cela a du lui demander beaucoup de courage.

Cependant…ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle ces paroles le faisait réagir.

Car quelque part, c'est sa propre culpabilité lui claqua au visage. « Toujours sincère » ? Oh non…

…car il ne lui avait pas révéler ce qui à ses yeux était son plus grand secret mais aussi sa plus déchéance.

_« Si tu savais Camus….comme je peux t'aimer. »_

Alors il posa sa tasse à son tour.

Milo soupira.

« Je te crois Camus. » dit-il enfin.

Le français leva le regard vers on compagnon, une lueur d'espoir au fond des yeux.

« J'accepte…tes excuses. »

Milo vit alors Camus lui sourire, son visage s'était doucement éclairé. Apaisé, de voir les ombres qui les avaient enveloppés, disparaître au loin. Milo lui pardonnait.

Ce dernier observait son amour avec intensité. Camus avait les épaules lâches, les muscles détendus…est-il ainsi avec « lui » ? Etait-il libre de paroles et de pensées ? Parlent-ils comme nous parlions autrefois tous les deux ? Sont-ils complice ? Sont-ils…..plus encore ?

Son cœur se serra.

Au fond de lui-même, Milo savait qu'il était le seul contre lequel il s'en voulait. Saga avait tenté sa chance et avait remporté le cœur du français. Il avait toujours admiré le gémeau depuis leur enfance. Saga était un model de vertu et de droiture et malgré ses erreurs passées il avait su faire rédemption de la plus belle manière qui soit.

C'est vrai, c'était un homme plus âgé que Camus, il avait donc la maturité de son côté, la culture, l'intelligence et….mère nature l'avait gâté d'un physique plus qu'avantageux.

Avec lui, Camus retrouvait homme avait lequel il pouvait rivaliser sur le plan intellectuel sans compter qu'ils étaient tous deux chevaliers d'or.

Et qu'aurait-il eut à lui offrir ?….lui ?...qui allait bientôt partir ?…..

Ce triste constat fit réaliser à Milo à quel point l'homme qu'il aimait pouvait être heureux avec leur ainé. Et il n'avait pas le droit de le priver d'un bonheur pour lequel ils s'étaient tous si durement battus.

Une vague…épaisse, sombre, envahit soudain le centre de sa poitrine pour se répandre dans chaque muscle, chaque os de son corps. Le bon sens eut raison de lui.

Alors….

« En fait…c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. »

…il abandonna.

Le soulagement laissa place à l'incompréhension, Camus haussa un sourcil.

« Excuse-moi Camus. » dit Milo. « C'est moi l'idiot….je suis égoïste dans cette histoire… Je suis…je suis heureux pour toi. »

« Milo… »

« Je n'aurai pas dû te parler comme çà… » continua le grec. « Et si tu dis que….que Saga….te convient…alors çà me va. »

Camus desserra les mains.

« Tu…es sûr ? »

Milo lui sourit.

« Oui. » souffla-t-il. « Je suis content pour vous deux. »

Heureux aurait été un faible mot pour décrire le ressentit du français. Il se leva et alla prendre son ami dans les bras. Milo mit un moment à réagir avant de rendre l'étreinte. La mort dans l'âme, il tenta de garder une attitude assuré, mais il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se serrer davantage. Son âme pleurait alors qu'il respirait l'odeur de cet homme qu'il aimait plus que tout.

« Merci Milo. »

Un souffle caressa l'oreille du grec, le faisant frissonner. Camus se dégagea de lui. Il voulut conserver son contact le plus longtemps possible, alors jusqu'à ce que leur peau ne se touche plus, il laissa ses doigts caresser ceux de Camus alors qu'il se séparait de lui.

Il était si beau son Camus. Les yeux luisant, les cheveux tombant dans le dos et les lèvres imprimées d'un sourire doux et chaleureux.

Mais cette majestueuse vision s'effrita alors qu'une question…simple mais destructrice prit le pas sur son esprit.

La bouche pincée, il laissa échapper bien malgré lui, cette phrase qui annonçait la fin de la bataille.

« Camus ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que…. »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un court silence.

« Est-ce que….tu l'aimes ? »

Stupéfait, Camus abandonna son sourire pour dévier son regard vers le sol, pensif. Le cœur battant, Milo attendait la réponse de son amour avec tant d'angoisse et de panique qu'il lui était difficile de contrôler le tremblement de ses mains. Il croisa alors les doigts.

C'est alors que Camus se retourna vers lui.

« Je suis bien avec lui. » répondit-il. « Pas encore amoureux….Mais je suis bien….vraiment bien. »

Cette réponse traversa la poitrine du grec, ses nerfs, chaque cellule de son. Telle une douleur à vif, il lui sembla que son corps entier se brisa en même temps que son cœur.

Il toussa violemment, et se plia sur lui-même.

« Milo ! »

Camus se pencha inquiet sur son ami. Le grec, avait le dos courbé, une main sur la bouche, une autre sur sa hanche.

« Milo ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Un autre toussotement mal dissimulé et le jeune homme se redressa, la main toujours sur les lèvres.

« Ce n'est rien ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Je vais allé chercher Mü. »

« Non ! » s'exclama fortement Milo en lui agrippant le poignet.

Cela fit sursauter Camus qui était accroupit devant lui.

« Ce n'est rien…ne t'en fait. Ce n'est que le contre coup d'hier. Je t'assure. »

Il toussa moins fort et se leva pour prouver ses dires.

« Tu vois ? »

« Hum… »

Pour détendre l'atmosphère, et surtout pour changer de sujet, Milo prit les deux tasses à café et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Camus le suivit alors. Le grec jeta le contenu des récipients dans l'évier et les nettoya.

Le français était dans l'entrée de la pièce fixant le grec avec insistance.

« A propos… » dit Camus sans hausser la voix. « Comment vas-tu ? Je veux dire…avec ce qui s'est passé hier… »

Un torchon entre les mains, Milo s'arrêta net. Tendu, les muscles contrastés, il sentit une peur térrible l'envahir par tous les pores de la peau. Une goutte de sueur perla sur sa tempe.

« Tu es allé à l'hôpital non ? » continua Camus. « Qu'on dit les médecins ? »

Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir le français après l'accident sur le chantier. Mais au vue des….des circonstances….il avait oublié ce détails. Et n'avait pas anticipé cette question. Que devait-il faire ? Que devait-il dire ?

Il scruta Camus avec intensité. En le voyant, ainsi devant lui, des souvenirs douloureux se bousculèrent. Il revit une scène dans l'ombre des falaises, il se rappela d'une odeur de malade et de peinture fraîche, de murs blancs éclatants, de mots durs et funestes, et de ce baiser au combien meurtrier pour son âme.

Milo pouvait clairement sentir sa poitrine se contracter. La même douleur que tout à l'heure le saisit.

Il fixa Camus, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Rien… » dit-il, ses mots lui arrachant la gorge. « Il n'y a rien de grave…juste des hématomes. »

Cette réponse suffit au français, qui lui sourit de nouveau.

« Tant mieux alors. »

Sans rien dire, Milo finissait de ranger le café et de nettoyer levier. Il voulait s'occuper l'esprit mais que faire quand celui qui occupait toutes vos pensées se trouvait à quelque mètre de vous ? Sans compter qu'il venait de lui mentir avec un aplomb tel qu'il n'osait le croire. Il se sentait sale de faire cela au français, mais c'était mieux ainsi…pour tous.

« Ah oh fait… »

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Milo eut un sursaut.

« Athéna et les bronzes devraient venir d'ici quelque jours. »

Content d'échapper enfin à un sujet épineux, Milo saisit l'occasion.

« C'est vrai ? Çà faisait longtemps qu'on ne les avait pas vu. Comment vont-ils ? »

« Bien. » répondit camus. « J'ai eu Hyoga au téléphone hier, leurs études se passent bien et ils assistent Saori quand ils le peuvent. Mais je l'ai sentis….préoccupé. »

« Ah bon ? » dit Milo, intrigué.

« Hum…il est resté vague mais… » Expliqua le verseau. « Il m'a dit qu'il voulait me parler de quelqu'un ? »

« Oh Oh ! » s'exclama le grec. « Est-ce que notre canard préféré aurait trouvé chaussure à son pied ? »

« Un cygne Milo, un cygne.. » rectifia Camus, amusé. « C'est ce que je pense aussi…enfin nous verrons bien. »

Camus jeta un œil à sa montre.

« Pardon Milo je vais devoir te laisser. »

« Je t'en prie et merci d'être venu. » dit Milo à contre cœur. « Je suis content qu'on ait parlé. »

« Oui, moi aussi. » dit Camus. « On se voit plus tard. »

« D'accord. »

Camus le détourna pour finalement le regarder de nouveau.

« Milo… »

« Oui Camus ? »

Le verseau lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

« Merci. »

Milo ne répondit que par un léger signe de tête.

Alors Camus se détourna, s'engouffrant dans le corridor. Le silence régna alors dans la pièce.

Une fois le français en dehors de son champs de vision, Milo laissa libre court à sa peine. Son regard devint plus dilaté, ses traits moins joyeux. Tout son être ne reflétait que déchirure et amertume.

Las, anéanti par toutes ses sensations aussi variées que nombreuses, il baissa la tête, l'âme en peine.

Il se tourna vers les meubles de rangement, ouvrit un placard.

Et…

Brutalement….tomba à genoux…

La vue devenue soudainement trouble et larmoyante, il respira comme un animal blessé. Chaque inspiration se transformait en gémissement. Il froissa son haut sous ses doigts. Il souffrait terriblement. Le souffla court, il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Chaque nerf vibrait sous la douleur. Il peinait à respirer et sentait son visage se faire moite.

Un cri resta coincé dans sa gorge alors qu'il se recroquevillait sur lui-même.

Une main sur le plan de travail, le visage bas une seule image occupait ses pensées.

« Ca…mus. »

Des pas précipités, et une silhouette dans l'encadrement d'une porte.

« Oui Milo ? »

Interloqué, Camus scruta le dos du grec qui avait un torchon sur l'épaule et occupé à sortir poiles et aliments pour le déjeuner.

« Tu m'as appelé ? »

Milo se retourna vers lui.

« Non. Pourquoi ? »

Etonné, le verseau dévisagea son ami.

« Oh… j'ai…j'ai du rêver. » dit-il. « Au revoir Milo, à plus tard. »

« A plus tard. »

Des pas dans un couloir, une silhouette qui s'évanouie et une porte qui se ferme.

Si Camus était resté plus longtemps, il aurait vu un jeune homme suant, un jeune homme suffocant et haletant, il aurait vu Milo s'écrouler sur le sol jusqu'à appuyer son dos contre les meubles. Il l'aurait vu oui, mais ce n'était pas ce que souhaitait Milo. Ses jambes ne le portant plus, le souffle coupé, ses poumons le brûlant…C'est avec des doigts fébriles qu'il chercha tel un désespéré ce qui se trouvait dans la poche de son pantalon. La tête tourné vers le plafond, il n'avait nullement besoin de regarder ce qu'il faisait quand il se saisit du flacon, l'ouvrit puis avala le contenu.

Des secondes passèrent, peut être même des minutes. Dans un tel état, la notion du temps lui était totalement superflue. C'est pourquoi il avait tout à l'heure pensé Camus être sortit de son temple depuis longtemps. Cette situation lui avait fait prendre conscience de l'importance qu'il devait porter à la discrétion.

Il devait être plus vigilent à l'avenir.

Ses mains glissèrent sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine alors qui sentait l'air inspiré le soulager. Son rythme cardiaque ralenti pour devenir plus normale. La chaleur dans sa poitrine disparut lentement, la respiration se calma mais resta brûlante dans sa gorge.

Faible, il leva une de ses mains. Milo sentait une sourde angoisse l'envahir. Il tenta de respirer plus calmement. Mais tous les efforts qu'il fera ne pourront modifier la réalité.

En fermant cette porte, Camus avait clos son cœur et laisser derrière lui tout espoir pour lui de croire un jour en un amour partagé.

Les yeux brillant de larme et de douleur, Milo fixa impuissant le flacon orangé qu'il tenait en main.

Un flacon…à moitié vide.

Son agonie ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

Et voilà un deuxième chapitre d'achevé.

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Un chapitre plus long que le précédent, mais j'espère qui vous aura plu.

Je remercie une fois encore les lectrices et lecteurs pour leurs commentaires et tout simplement pour avoir pris de leur temps pour lire cette histoire.

A très bientôt pour la suite.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ^^. Après une longue, voire même une très longue attente, voici le troisième chapitre.

J'ai eu un peu de mal avec cette suite, mais j'espère que le résultat vous plaira.

Je remercie toutes les personnes aussi bien pour les commentaires mais également pour avoir choisi mon histoire dans leur « favoris » ou « alert », çà me fait vraiment plaisir ! ^^

Mais avant tout, réponses aux reviews :

**PetitPentagram** : Rebonjour à toi ^^, contente de t'avoir retrouvé au second chapitre. Je t'avais demandé pourquoi trouvais-tu mon style « perturbant » ? Eh bien pour la peine c'est moi qui est finie perturbée par ta réponse (rire). Plus sérieusement, ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir, c'est toujours agréable de voir que des personnes apprécient mon travail. Il est vrai que les choses se compliquent pour Milo, et je crains qu'elles ne s'améliorent avec le temps. Pour ce qu'il en est du combat entre Shura et Aiolia, malgré la difficulté j'ai eu plaisir à écrire ce passage. Chaque chapitre rassemble des scènes plus ou moins fortes et je dois dire que j'en appréhende certaines : Vais-je suffisamment décrire la scène ? Les sentiments ?...Enfin bref, ce que tout auteur ressent je pense ^^. Pour ce qu'il en est de Camus, je peux comprendre que tu ne l'apprécies plus. Son comportement vis-à-vis de Milo peut sembler très cruel vu ainsi. Toutefois n'oublions pas qu'au vu de leur situation de chevalier, il est difficile pour eux d'imaginer un de leur compère souffrant. J'espère en tout cas que cette suite te plaira. N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses ^^. Bonne lecture à toi.

**Shiaru's judge** : Bonjour Shiaru's judge, je te remercie d'avoir pris de ton temps pour laisser un commentaire au dernier chapitre, çà m'a fait très plaisir ^^. Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur, je suis rassurée de voir que mon travail t'ai plu. Il est vrai que je mets du mien dans mes écrits, je pense qu'il est difficile pour un auteur d'exprimer quelque chose sans y laisser une par de lui-même, que cela soit de la colère, de l'empathie, de la peine que sais-je encore ? Toujours est-il que je suis contente de voir que cette histoire t'ait émue. Pour ce qu'il en est de Milo, je lui mène la vie dure, mais bon, ce n'est pas faute de me freiner de temps à autre ^^. Je crains cependant ne pas en avoir fini avec lui. J'espère que ce troisième chapitre te plaira autant que le second et qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Merci encore, bonne lecture à toi et à très bientôt.

**Burning Asteria** : Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire sur le chapitre 2, et quel commentaire ! ^^ Très constructif en effet, car tu as bien raison sur certains points. Eh oui, je fais souffrir notre Milo comme cela ne devrait être permis et pourtant, bien qu'il s'agisse d'un de mes personnages préférés je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver fascinant ainsi, déchiré encore son amour, sa jalousie et son envie de vivre. C'est un jeu des sentiments que j'ai parfois du mal à exprimer mais qui est très intéressant à exploiter. Il est vrai que Camus n'est pas encore un « amoureux transi » avec Saga. N'oublions pas de qui il s'agit. C'est un être très complexe en soi : froid et distant de par son rang de chevalier des glaces mais qui a montré plus d'une fois sa foi en l'amour des hommes (que cela soit pour l'espèce humaine, Athéna ou encore pour ses disciples). C'est pourquoi il est difficile de dire si il ne voit pas les souffrances de Milo en raison de son manque d'expérience en amour, des simples sentiments humains qu'il n'a jamais pu exprimer clairement, ou parce que le connaissant bien Milo cache suffisamment ses douleurs. Tout est relatif, d'autant plus que sa relation avec Saga est toute nouvelle. Tu t'es posé quelque questions lors du dernier chapitre, en effet cela était pleinement voulue, mais rassure-toi les réponses ne devraient pas tarder. Sur ce, je te remercie encore pour ton gentil commentaire et j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture à toi.

**Noctural** : Bonjour, merci à toi pour avoir laissé tes impressions sur le deuxième chapitre, c'est très gentil à toi. Je vois qu'il ne t'a pas laissé insensible et j'en suis très heureuse. Emouvoir le lecteur, faire partager ma passion des mangas et mon plaisir d'écrire sont des motivations importantes pour moi. Comme tu le dis si bien « Milo va devoir redoubler d'effort pour garder son secret ». Bien des choses l'attendent et je crains qu'elles ne soient pas toujours bonnes. Toujours est-il que je te remercie une fois encore pour ton gentil commentaire. Je te souhaite une agréable lecture en espérant que cette suite te plaira.

**Hlne** : Ouah un commentaire court mais emplie de bon sentiments qui m'ont fait très plaisir ^^. Les choses ne sont pas évidentes pour Camus et Milo, et je fais toujours en sorte (du moins autant que je le peux (rire)) que le lecteur s'interroge. Volontairement je laisse des passages évidents pour que les choses s'éclaircissent, tandis que d'autre viennent rajouter du mystère, de telle sorte que rien ne soient parfaitement clair. Le lien qui unit Milo et Camus est plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît. Les sentiments de Milo ne font certes aucun doute, mais pour ce qu'il en est de Camus je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer ce qu'il peut bien se passer dans son cœur et je suis contente de voir que chacun y va de sa propre opinion. Il est important je pense de toujours laisser planer un voile de mystère et ce qu'importe le sujet en question. En tout cas, je te remercie une fois encore d'avoir laissé tes impressions sur mon travail. J'espère que cette suite te plaira et je te souhaite une très bonne lecture.

**Gwendo** : Que de questions ! Que de questions ! (rire) Merci à toi d'avoir laissé un commentaire sur le chapitre 2, c'est très gentil de ta part. Tu t'interroges beaucoup à ce que je vois et cela me fait très plaisir car cela prouve que tu t'es penchée sur l'histoire bien plus que je ne l'aurais espéré. Alors rien que pour cela, çà mérité un second grand « merci » ^^. Il est vrai que bien des mystères recouvraient le deuxième chapitre et j'ai eu plaisir à les inclure car il n'est pas toujours évident de faire planer le doute quand tant d'histoire ont été écrite sur ce mangas. A force nous pouvons nous imager bien des scénarios et prévoir à l'avance ce qui pourrait bien se passer, c'est pourquoi je suis d'autant plus heureuse de voir que tu étais si passionnée dans ton questionnement. J'espère en tout cas que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Je te souhaite une agréable lecture en espérant te revoir très prochainement.

**DANY **: Bonjour à toi aussi DANY ! ^^ Je te remercie d'avoir laissé une review sur le chapitre 2. C'est vrai qu'il était bien triste, mais difficile d'instaurer un climat jovial quand l'un des personnages principaux souffre autant. Je crains fort que ton « pauvre Mimi » vive encore bien des péripéties, et pas toujours agréables. Toutefois, je ferais en sorte de calmer mes ardeurs au possible c'est promis (rire). Je suis heureuse de voir que cette histoire te plaise à ce point et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera ton goût. Voici donc la suite que tu m'as demandée. Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture. Merci encore et à bientôt.

**Tari** : Aaah Tari toujours là, et bien là. Heureuse de te retrouver une fois encore. Ton commentaire m'a fait autant plaisir que sourire. En ce qui concerne Milo, je ne suis pas tendre avec lui et pourtant cela ne retire en rien le fait qu'il est l'un de mes personnages préférés. Son histoire de cœur avec Camus est bien chamboulée je te l'accorde et je pense, malheureusement, qu'il n'est pas au bout de ses peines. Difficile de faire apparaître un peu de gaîté quand l'un des personnages centraux passe de mauvais moments. Pour ce qu'il est en de Camus, beaucoup d'entre vous ne l'apprécie plus et cela peut se comprendre. Toutefois n'oublions pas qu'il s'agit d'un personnage avec une personnalité très complexe : partagé entre son cœur de glace en raison de son signe et sa bonté, son amour (bien que dissimulé) pour l'espèce humaine et ses disciples. C'est un personnage avec le lequel j'essaie de faire ressortir cette dualité. Il est très tiraillé entre son attitude si longtemps basée sur le rejet des sentiments et son inexpérience pour exprimer des sentiments comme l'amitié ou l'amour. N'oublions pas le temps qu'il lui aura fallu pour s'ouvrir à Milo en tant qu'ami, alors en tant qu'amant ne soyons pas étonné. Quelque part son aveuglement est rageant comme attendrissant. Difficile à dire…Pour le Saga/Camus, « çà coince » ? C'était voulu en fait, histoire de vous interroger davantage (je sais, je suis mesquine ^^). Pour Aiolia, il est vrai que j'ai souhaité faire ressortir son petit côté félin pour cette fois et je suis contente de voir que cela t'ait marqué. En tout cas, merci infiniment pour ton gentil commentaire, alors pour ce faire je dirai « je kiffe grave » tes impressions ^^ (pour reprendre l'expression de ton fils (rire)). Bonne lecture à toi en espérant que ce chapitre sera à ton goût et à très bientôt.

**Brany** : Ton commentaire m'a fait sourire je l'admets (rire). Merci à toi d'avoir laissé un petit mot au deuxième chapitre c'est gentil à toi. Ton impatience est touchante et pour y répondre voici donc la suite tant attendue et demandée (rire). Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture et te dit à très bientôt.

**Leia6** : Eh oui Milo souffre décidément beaucoup dans cette histoire, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de prendre plaisir à le torturer un peu. Rien de sadique en soit, mais le fait qu'il souffre retire l'aspect héroïque voir irréel de ce personnage. Il ressent de la jalousie, de l'amour, de la frustration, de la peur, de la douleur…Il devient humain, plus réel. Ce ne sont plus les chevaliers qui gagnent sans cesse, je voulais faire ressortir leur humanité. C'est un peu comme leur donner vie, et j'aime bien cette sensation ^^. En tout cas, merci pour ton commentaire et d'avoir pris le temps de l'écrire. J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Bonne lecture à toi et merci encore.

**Shiryudm** : Tu as fait un résumé qui reste clair et pertinent car Milo en reste central. Cela prouve que mon histoire a été comprise et j'en suis contente. Milo ne vit pas d'agréables moments, mais c'est malheureusement l'histoire qui veut cela. Je ne peux malheureusement pas mettre en avant trop d'évènements chaleureux au risque de noyer ses sentiments dans la masse. Toutefois, rassure-toi, je ne tiens à faire tomber cette fiction dans le mélodramatique à l'extrême. Lire des histoires c'est aussi ressentir des choses et on a toujours besoin de bons sentiments. Toujours est-il que je te remercie pour ton commentaire et j'espère que cette suite sera à ton goût. Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture et te dit à très bientôt.

**Rikka Yomi** : Le simple « J'adore » m'a déjà fait très plaisir pour être honnête avec toi ^^. Milo ne vit pas d'agréables moments avec moi et le fait que tu compatisses à sa peine me rassure sur le fait que les sensations que je voulais faire ressentir sont bien présentes. Pour ce qu'il en est d'Aiolia il est vrai que l'image qu'il a donnée dans le deuxième chapitre est assez angoissante. Mais bon, au moins nous pouvons être rassurés, il est bien digne de son signe et de son armure. En ce qui concerne Angelo, il est vrai que je prends un malin plaisir à le faire passer pour autre chose que la personne qu'il s'évertue à montrer aux autres. Un peu de douceur n'a jamais fait de mal à quiconque. En tout cas, merci d'avoir laissé tes impressions, j'espère que cette suite ne te décevra pas. Bonne lecture à toi et à bientôt.

**Haruka** : Bonjour Haruka, tout d'abord je te remercie d'avoir pris de ton temps pour me laisser ton ressentit sur le deuxième chapitre. C'est important pour moi de savoir ce que pensent les gens en lisant mon travail, ainsi je peux m'adapter et m'améliorer au fil des remarques ^^. La relation entre Milo et Camus n'est pas simple mais j'espère que tu prendras autant de plaisir à suivre leurs aventures que moi à les écrire. Voici donc la suite tant attendue. J'espère qu'elle sera à ton goût, surtout n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses. A bientôt et bonne lecture à toi.

**Hemere** : Rebonjour à toi Hemere, heureuse de te revoir. Ton commentaire m'a fait beaucoup rire car tu as su critiquer les situations de l'histoire tout en étant objective. Il est vrai que nous avons parfois à faire à « une belle brochette d'idiots » comme tu le dis. Chacun se cherche, se retrouve ou encore se découvre. Pas facile pour des hommes qui n'ont connu que les guerres et la mort, alors les sentiments…sujet épineux et presque totalement inexploré. La vie n'est effectivement pas très rose au sanctuaire, mais je ne tiens pas à sombrer dans le mélodramatique non plus, il y aura quand même de bons moments partagés. Oh et aussi…moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le surnom de « surimi » (rire), l'idée m'est venue quelque jours avant d'écrire le chapitre. Sur ce, je te souhaite une agréable lecture en espérant que cette suite te plaira. A très bientôt.

**Maelyna** : Bonjour à toi ^^, il est vrai que j'ai aussi rarement vu des fictions où les saint étaient malades et celle dont tu me parlais avec Camus me dis aussi quelque chose. Faire souffrir les chevaliers pourrait être assimilé à du sadisme, hors il n'en est rien. Je voulais juste qu'à travers son état, Milo nous fasse découvrir un aspect plus humain de lui-même et de ses comparses. Ce ne sont pas que des saints, des chevaliers toujours prêts à se jeter dans la bataille, mais aussi des hommes ressentant les mêmes tourments que n'importe quel autre être humain. Pour Camus, il ne peut hélas faire preuve d'indulgence vu qu'il ne sait rien de la condition du scorpion. Il peut paraître dur vis-à-vis de lui mais n'oublions pas que Milo lui cache ses souffrances et imaginer un confrère (presque l'égale d'un demi-dieu) souffrant est assez improbable pour eux. En tout cas, merci pour tes remarques, çà m'a fait très plaisir, j'espère que cette suite sera à ton goût. Bonne lecture à toi. ^^

**Un petit résumé du chapitre 2** : Milo essai comme il le peut de cacher aux autres son état de santé. Le matin, aux arènes, les ors se retrouvent pour un entraînement quotidien. Aldébaran qui entraînait les apprentis avec Shura remarque que son ami est préoccupé. Il a quelques doutes et s'inquiète pour le capricorne avec qui il s'est lié d'amitié. Pendant ce temps, Aphrodite a choisit une nouvelle proie à faire tomber dans ses bras mais Angelo le met toutefois en garde, soucieux du comportement parfois vaulache de son camarade. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'approfondir le sujet car au grand désespoir de Milo, Camus arrive à l'arène avec à son bras son amant caché : Saga. Tous félicitèrent le couple et le scorpion tente tant bien que mal de cacher sa tristesse à son ami, et pour se faire l'invite à boire un café après la séance. Peu de temps après, Aiolia propose un combat à Aldébaran, mais occupé avec ses apprentis c'est finalement Shura qui accepte le défit, au grand plaisir d'Aiolia qui semblait avoir prévu les événements. Bien vite, ce qu'il ne devait être qu'un simple entraînement se transforme en affrontement sanglant. Aiolia se déchaîne sur le capricorne. Milo tente d'arrêter son ami, vite accompagné par les autres ors pour cesser le combat. C'est à ce moment qu'intervient Shion qui, s'apprêtant à sanctionner Aiolia, est interrompu par Shura qui prend sa défense à la surprise de tous et surtout du lion. L'incident clos, tous partirent. Au premier temple, Mü demande à Angelo de lui amener son armure pour une révision, tandis que le cancer lui propose un affrontement au prochain entraînement. Chez Milo, ce dernier discute avec Camus de sa récente relation avec Saga. Dispute puis réconciliation, tant de chose qui font souffrir le scorpion sans le montrer à l'homme qu'il aime. Sans compter la crise qu'il réussit à lui cacher alors qu'il quittait son temple. Son agonie ne faisait que commencer.

Un grand merci et bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Un nouveau jour se levait sur le Sanctuaire. Les rayons de lumière glissaient sur chaque pierre encore fraîche. Il était tôt, les nuages étaient orangés sous le soleil levant et la mer restait calme. Les vagues venaient mourir sur le sable fin en des bruits sourds et apaisants. La nature se réveillait lentement.

La lumière s'intensifiait doucement, léchant le sable doré qui semblait presque briller. Avec lenteur, la chaleur des rayons envahissait presque entièrement la plage. Seule une ombre venait faire obstacle à ces halos lumineux.

Une forme sur la page était recroquevillée, immobile, sereine.

Une brise marine se leva alors, soulevant les cheveux de Shaka avec légèreté. Il releva légèrement le menton comme pour savourer la caresse. Les yeux clos, les jambes en forme de lotus, il méditait.

Il semblait si calme, si serein que nul ne pouvait briser sa quiétude.

Même les vagues, même le vent, même le chant des oiseaux…ou encore….

Le soleil se levait d'avantage à l'horizon, prenant forme peu à peu comme sortit d'un long sommeil réparateur. Les falaises qui entouraient la plage prenaient plus de magnificence, les ombres semblaient fuirent.

Quoique…

Seule, reclus derrière l'un des innombrables rochers des escarpements, une silhouette se dissimulait, honteuse, cachée.

Elle était longiligne, svelte, mais puissante. Ses cheveux volaient au grès du vent, caressant ses bras dénudés et sa nuque découverte. Silencieuse, debout, le flan collé à la paroi de pierre, elle était tournée vers l'immensité de l'océan.

Les épaules voutées, la silhouette avait la tête penchée vers l'avant, une main posée sur la roche comme pour prendre appuis alors que, confuse, elle posait son regard en direction de la plage.

Il aurait été inutile de dire ce que cette ombre regardait avec une telle attention. Son regard parlait pour elle.

Les pupilles vibraient avec intensité, mais aussi avec une pointe de tristesse indéniable. La silhouette serra alors les poings quand une douleur vive lui étreignait la poitrine.

Elle ferma les yeux avec force, elle tremblait…

Puis…ce fut la rupture…

Une autre chaleur que celle ambiante naissait sur son épaule, alors que l'inconnu sursautait violemment.

« Salut beau gosse. »

La silhouette se tourna brusquement vers celui qui avait dit ses mots.

Elle sourit. Du moins…elle essayait…

« Oh….Salut Milo. »

« Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. » dit le plus jeune des deux. « Dans la lune ? »

Kanon sourit de nouveau, plus sincèrement.

« On peut dire çà. » répondit le gémeau.

Il se détourna pour regarder plus attentivement son camarade qui avait retiré sa main de son épaule. La guerre contre Hades les avait tous beaucoup rapprochés. Bien que dans l'ensemble il se soit bien intégré, c'est sans nul doute avec Milo qu'il était le plus proche. Sa rédemption dans le temple d'Athéna avait été un moment fort pour lui. Il était redevable envers cet homme qui, avec Athéna, avaient été son premier pas vers le pardon.

Perdu un instant dans ses songes, Kanon fronça légèrement les sourcils. En face de lui, Milo avait le tient blafard et les yeux gonflés, les cernes sous les yeux accentuaient l'air las peinte sur son visage, sans compter ses pupilles légèrement rougis. En somme, un visage bien peu connu chez le scorpion si vigoureux d'ordinaire.

« Tu as vraiment mauvaise mine. » dit-il en penchant la tête. « Çà va ? »

Il lui semblait voir Milo agrandir les yeux, mais cela avait été si rapide qu'il passa outre ce détail.

Le plus jeune eut un regard apaisant.

« Une mauvaise nuit. » expliqua Milo. « Un chat qui miaulait. »

« Hum. » dit simplement le gémeau.

Un silence apaisé s'installa jusqu'à ce que Milo ne le rompe.

« Mais dis moi… »

Interpellé, Kanon sentit un frisson le parcourir, comme une appréhension.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il. « Tu es plutôt du genre lève tard d'habitude… »

Tendu, le gémeau avait les épaules relevées. Le dos droit, il respirait lentement, comme pour prendre contenance.

Mais malgré son statut de chevalier, il n'en demeurait pas moins un humain ordinaire. Le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, son regard se dirigea traitreusement vers sa droite. Vif, il détourna rapidement ses yeux pour les reposer sur son ami, priant d'avoir était discret….

Et les secondes s'écoulèrent.

Peut-être aurait-il dû prier plus fort…

Car…le sourcil levé, le regard interrogateur, Milo le dévisageait de la tête aux pieds. Cette petite inspection le mettait dans un embarras sans nom, lui qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne rien laisser paraître...

Peine perdue.

Doucement, il vit avec horreur Milo se grandir un peu en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, alors que…subtilement…Il glissait son regard au-dessus de son l'épaule.

Kanon ferma le sien…les lèvres pincées…

Sans un mot, Le scorpion reprit sa position initiale.

Le plus âgé ouvrit les yeux avec appréhension. Et il faut croire, qu'il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir.

Devant lui, le sourcil toujours levé, Milo avait un sourire entendu peint sur le visage. Bien qu'il ne disait rien, pour Kanon, c'était comme si il hurlait ce qui était plus qu'évident, mais aussi ce qui était plus que gênant pour lui.

Par Athéna, qu'il regrettait ce début de journée !

« Je vois. » souffla Milo.

Deux mots, mais çà avait été suffisant pour l'achever.

« Je… »

Il ne saurait le dire, mais les paroles glissèrent toutes seules.

« Je… je me promenais. »

« … »

« … »

Il leva les yeux au ciel…..mais quel abrutit !

De son côté, Milo trouvait que la torture avait assez duré, bien que taquiner son camarade était plaisant. Le pauvre avait l'air totalement perdu.

« Bien, alors je te laisse….à ta promenade. » dit-il pour clore le sujet, tout en insistant volontairement sur les derniers mots. Sans se retenir, il accompagna ceci d'un petit rictus léger, histoire de s'amuser une dernière fois.

Il lui avait semblé voir le gémeau expirer un peu plus fortement, comme soulagé.

« Euh…très bien…merci. » intervint celui-ci.

D'un pas léger, Milo le frôla pour s'éloigner de lui.

Toutefois, il stoppa sa marche après quelque pas.

« Ah au fait… »

Surpris, Kanon se tourna vers son ami.

« Je te trouve quelque peu tendu ces derniers temps… » intervint Milo « ….tu devrais consulter. »

Sceptique, l'aîné lui sourit malgré tout.

« J'ai entendu dire que Shaka donnait des cours de relaxation etde méditation à l'occasion. »

Le sourire du grec se fana instantanément au nom de la Vierge. Il dévisagea son ami avec un subtil mélange d'intérêt mais surtout d'interdit.

« Il paraît que çà fait des miracles… » ajouta Milo pour la forme. « C'est toi qui voit… »

Kanon vit naître un sourire complice sur les lèvres du scorpion. A cet instant, il eut une preuve supplémentaire de l'amitié qui s'était tissée entre eux. Bien que non dit clairement, de l'encouragement transpirait dans ses dires.

Il sourit de nouveau.

« J'y songerai. »

Et Milo partit.

* * *

La démarche silencieuse, Milo montait les marches sculptées le long de la plage. Il ne pouvait plus apercevoir le gémeau de là ou il se trouvait mais il devinait comment ce dernier pouvait être en cet instant. Le pauvre devait être bien perturbé. A cette pensée, Milo sourit, attendrie. Bien qu'étant son aîné, Kanon pouvait avoir des comportements qui n'allaient pas de paire avec son âge.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Milo s'arrêta un instant. Il pouvait apercevoir les temples de pierre alors qu'il posait une de ses mains sur un rocher non loin de lui. Le souffle court, il respira profondément.

L'air chaud dans ses poumons balaya son esprit vagabond pour le ramener à une réalité bien moins réjouissante. Il passa son autre main devant ses yeux.

Quand soudain, un bruit vers sa droite le fit sursauter. Il se redressa subitement, à l'affut.

Son regard glissait sur le paysage à l'entour. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un court instant qu'il pouvait distinguer une forme au loin. Des éclats de voix s'élevèrent alors. Ils étaient d'ailleurs bien trop forts pour une discussion amicale. Une dispute ?

Les bruits devenaient plus forts encore alors que Milo pouvait enfin distinguer deux silhouettes sur un chemin escarpé.

L'un à côté de l'autre, Marine et Aiolia marchaient d'un pas rapide et énergique. Les bras agités, les dos tendus et les visages graves, rien de bon en somme. Milo soupira, peu désireux d'être témoin d'une scène de ménage.

Il continua discrètement sa marche, avec le souhait de ne pas se faire repérer. Il emprunta alors un chemin opposé à celui du couple, mais des paroles parvenaient toutefois jusqu'à lui.

« Calme-toi ! » dit Marine.

« Je m'énerve si çà me chante ! » s'écria le lion. « Non mais tu l'as vu ?! Avec ses grands airs…rien que voir sa tête me donne des envies de meurtre. »

« Tu exagères ! » répliqua la jeune femme d'une voix forte.

« Pff » souffla Aiolia avec dédain. « Il me tape sur le système ! Et à l'entrainement, j'te jure… »

« Tu vas pas recommencer ! Tu ne parles que de çà… »

Les voix s'estompèrent. Milo soupira une fois de plus, soulagé. Il avait l'impression de s'immiscer dans des affaires qui ne le regardaient pas.

Aiolia et Marine s'étaient mis en couple peu de temps après leur retour. Amis depuis toujours, le lion lui avait confié son attirance pour la jeune guerrière mais les événements qu'ils connaissaient tous ne lui avaient pas permis de tenter une approche.

Toutefois, surpris, Milo était étonné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il connaissait le tempérament de son ami mais il le savait aussi tendre sous ses airs de félin sauvage. Il avait donc du mal à comprendre qu'Aiolia puisse parler d'une manière aussi peu convenable à sa compagne. Qui plus est, Marine était connue pour son comportement réfléchi alors la voir répondre avec une telle fougue voulait bien dire qu'il n'en était pas à leur première…hum…confrontation.

Sans compter que l'heure matinale laissait penser que le sujet devait être bien sensible pour qu'ils se disputent aussi tôt.

Enfin bref…

Laissant ses impressions en suspend, il marcha encore un moment pour finalement arriver à son temple par un sentier connu que de la garde dorée.

Une fois dans ses appartements, Milo trainait les pieds. Le front luisant, ses cheveux lui collant au visage, le jeune homme avait le regard légèrement voilé. Il retira ses chaussures qu'il jeta négligemment dans un coin du hall d'entrée. Les jambes lourdes, il rasa les murs jusqu'à sa salle de bain.

Ce n'est qu'une fois un pied posé sur le carrelage froid que le jeune homme sembla réaliser pour de bon où il se trouvait.

Une vague de chaleur le prit soudain à la poitrine pour finalement se répandre en onde dans chacun de ses muscles. La vue trouble, Milo posa maladroitement ses mains de chaque côté du lavabo. La tête basse, la respiration sifflante, il resta immobile un instant. La sueur dégoulina sur son menton. L'esprit embrouillé, il releva son visage.

Les yeux écarquillés, son souffle se bloqua un moment dans sa gorge. En face de lui, le miroir renvoyait une vision peu reluisante. Le tient blafard et brillant, les cernes sombres sous les yeux, les cheveux emmêlés et collés à son front, il avait bien du mal à se reconnaître.

Une onde plus forte que les autres le submergea, lui donnant la nausée. Une main sur la bouche, il se retient de vomir.

Peine perdue…

L'instant d'après, il rendit le peu qu'il avait mangé la veille. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minute que Milo ouvrit le robinet, dépité. Il s'aspergea le visage et se rinça la bouche_._

Silencieux, il ouvrit d'un geste las, le placard situé au-dessus du lavabo. La porte en miroir laissa place à deux étagères quasiment vides. Juste quelques produits rudimentaires étaient disposés…cotons tiges, aspirine, savon de rechange…mais à défaut des emballages bleus ou blancs c'est un autre produit qui attira l'attention du grec.

D'une main levée, Milo saisit l'objet. Aussi long que la paume, il était transparent mais surtout d'une couleur orangée. Milo fit sauter le couvercle et déversa le contenue dans son autre main. Il la porta vivement à ses lèvres, avalant en un instant ce qu'elle contenait.

Une seconde passa, et il laissa un soupir presque de bien-être ou encore de soulagement lui échapper. Mais il reprit bien trop vite une expression bien maussade.

Car c'est en regardant le flacon de gélule, que sa dépendance lui claqua au visage.

Cela faisait deux semaines…

Et il n'en avait presque plus.

Déjà.

* * *

La fraicheur du matin s'estompait. L'air était délicieusement chaud, bercé par la brise de l'océan. La nature s'éveillait enfin et le sanctuaire avec elle. Aux abords des frontières, de frêles jeunes filles riaient, elles se coursaient après soulevant de leur pas des pétales de fleurs colorés. La vallée était tapis de marguerites, de coquelicots, de lavande, tant de fleurs que les adolescentes semblaient nager dans une mer de pastel.

Elles allaient rejoindre leurs amies qui s'afféraient à la cueillette, leur bras déjà chargés de fleurs. Les servantes travaillaient avec le sourire. Mais leur joie n'en était que plus grande aujourd'hui.

A leur côté, accroupi, Aldébaran ramassait les boutons arrachés par le vent. Il n'était pas rare qu'il aide les servantes du palais. Les femmes du sanctuaire l'appréciaient énormément, et tous le savait mais aucune jalousie ne découlait d'une telle attention à l'égard du taureau. Non en raison de son grade, mais parce que sa grandeur d'âme était reconnue.

Aldébaran souriait, regardant les jeunes filles rire. La plupart n'étaient encore que des adolescentes. L'une d'entre elles était une bonne connaissance. Il l'avait rencontré dans cette même vallée, peu de temps avant la guerre contre les spectres au sanctuaire.

Il se redressa, savourant cette simple plénitude.

Le vent souffla de nouveau.

Les jeunes filles se levèrent soudainement. Il n'y avait plus de rire. Seulement des regards étonnés, et des joues rosées…

La brise embaumait l'air d'une toute nouvelle senteur.

« Bonjour Aldé. »

Une odeur de rose.

Le taureau se retourna, surpris.

« Bonjour Aphrodite. »

Devant eux, le chevalier des poissons était aussi frais que la rosée posée sur l'herbe. Il était habillé d'un jean délavé et d'un t-shirt blanc, mettant en valeur ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval. L'homme s'avança vers eux d'une démarche légère. Les servantes, bien qu'étonnée de sa présence, dévisageait le chevalier avec admiration.

Il fallait dire que le suédois dégageait un charme puissant et envoutant.

Aldébaran le regardait arriver à leur hauteur, un sourire peint sur les lèvres.

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles. »

Interpellées, les jeunes filles semblaient revenir brutalement à la réalité. Elles clignotaient des yeux avant de se regarder entre elles, confuses. Bafouillant, elles inclinèrent faiblement la tête en signe de respect.

« Bonjour à vous seigneur Aphrodite. »

Il leur rendit un sourire éclatant, les faisait rougir davantage. Finalement, il posa son regard sur le taureau qui avait observé la scène en silence.

« Que faites-vous ? »

Sa voix avait caressé l'air tel un murmure.

Pris de court, Aldébaran mit un court instant à se reprendre.

« Nous…Nous cueillons des fleurs pour l'arrivée de Saori et de ses chevaliers. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle aimait beaucoup celles-ci. »

Aphrodite, les mains dans les poches, souriait doucement.

« Je suis sûre que çà lui fera plaisir. »

Le brésilien sentait des picotements courir sous sa peau, et ses joues devenir légèrement brûlantes. Malgré sa carrure imposante, Aldébaran a toujours été d'un naturel timide, du moins avec ceux qu'il ne côtoyait pas souvent. Du temps de son apprentissage, sa taille avait été un handicap pour lui, elle faisait peur aux autres enfants et à cause de cela il s'était souvent retrouvé seul. Peu habitué aux contacts des autres malgré sa gentillesse il en était devenu intimidé dès que quelqu'un s'adressait à lui. Son amitié avec Mü l'a beaucoup aidé à corriger ce défaut. Mais pas complètement.

« Je peux me joindre à vous ? »

Cette demande le déstabilisa. Bien qu'extraverti, Aphrodite ne se mêlait que très rarement à la garde d'orée, du moins était-il avec eux mais le plus souvent aux côtés du cancer.

Après tout, pourquoi pas, malgré sa frivolité, Aphrodite n'était pas un mauvais bougre, du moins depuis leur retour.

« Si tu veux. » répondit gentiment le taureau.

A peine les mots prononcés que le suédois se rapprochait du groupe et s'accroupissait dans l'herbe.

Ravies, les jeunes servantes souriaient de plus bel. Tous travaillaient dans le silence mais avec quiétude. Le vent soufflait doucement autour d'eux, les brins d'herbe vacillaient en cadence emportant quelques pétales aux couleurs vives.

Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le groupe réunisse bien assez de bouquet. Aldébaran et les servantes réunir leur cueillette avec satisfaction. Aphrodite avait été efficace, lui qui savait manier l'art floral depuis son enfance s'était montré un atout précieux pour sélectionner les plus belles fleurs.

Il était temps pour eux de rentrer au palais. Mais avant que le taureau ne parte, il se tourna vers Aphrodite qui était resté un peu en retrait.

« Merci pour ton aide Aphrodite. »

« Mais de rien. » dit le suédois en souriant. « Ce fut un plaisir. J'espère que l'occasion se représentera. »

« Le sentiment est partagé. » dit le taureau, courtois.

Un court silence s'installa, avant que le suédois ne reprenne la parole.

« Puis-je te proposer quelque chose ? »

« Je t'écoute. » dit Aldébaran.

« Voilà… » commença le poisson. « Je me suis demandé si je pouvais vous donner quelqu'une de mes roses…pour peaufiner la décoration, histoire de finaliser les choses…enfin…si tu es d'accord… »

Interdit, Aldébaran se reprit vite, un sourit apaisant sur les lèvres.

« C'est une très bonnes idée ! » s'exclama. « Je suis sûr qu'Athéna appréciera…..Et pour le poison ? Comment fait-on ? »

« Aucun problème. » certifia le suédois sans hésitation. « J'ai un plant qui n'est pas affecté, il suffira juste de les sélectionner.»

« Très bien, dans ce cas s'est entendu. Merci à toi.»

« Mais de rien… » souffla le suédois.

Aphrodite ouvrit les lèvres, près à ajouter quelque chose mais des bruis au loin l'en empêcha.

« Ah je dois y aller. » dit le taureau. « Merci encore pour ton aide Aphrodite. Bonne journée.»

« Merci Aldébaran, à toi aussi. »

Le brésilien se détourna, offrant au poisson une vue imprenable sur son dos large et puissant. Aldébaran était l'incarnation même de la puissance à l'état brute sans pour autant paraître écrasante ou vulgaire comme beaucoup d'autre chevaliers.

C'est alors qu'il s'avança d'un pas précipité et soudain empoigna le bras du géant.

Surpris, Aldébaran se retourna brusquement. Trop peut-être…Sur la pointe des pieds, le nez à quelques centimètres du sien, un souffle chaud sur sa peau, Aphrodite était collé contre son torse.

Gêné, il rougit sans pouvoir se contrôler. Bien qu'efféminé, la beauté d'Aphrodite ne pouvait être démentie et avoir un tel personnage aussi près de lui le déstabilisait. Il pouvait sentir son cœur rater un battement.

Son supplice continua alors que le poisson levait une de ses mains vers lui. Ses doigts fins glissaient près de la joue, son oreille, pour finalement à peine effleurer ses cheveux.

Il n'avait pas bougé, incapable du moindre mouvement. Lui qui pourtant était si sociable, se trouvait bien faible devant une promiscuité quelconque.

C'est alors que le suédois se recula délicatement de lui, son souffle ne touchait plus sa peau, sa main se retirait.

Perdu, le taureau ne bougeait toujours pas, la même rougeur peinte sur ses traits.

Puis, une tache de couleur, rougeoyante apparue devant lui. La teinte était si chaude que cela le fit réagir un temps soit peu. Aphrodite souriait devant lui.

« Tu avais un pétale…dans les cheveux. »

Et la tension retomba nette.

Clignant des yeux, Aldébaran semblait revenir brutalement à la réalité, jetant des regards rapides entre le dit pétale et le douzième gardien.

Il toussota.

« Euh…merci. » souffla-t-il. « Je…euh…je vais y aller. A plus tard. »

« Au revoir. »

Et le taureau s'en alla sans dire un mot de plus. La tête basse, les joues rosies. Décidément, il avait encore du travail à faire sur lui-même. Le contact avec les autres ne le gênait pas vraiment quand il savait à quoi s'attendre et surtout avec qui, mais venant d'un compère dont il avait peu d'affinité il y avait de quoi nourrir quelque malaises. Le geste ne l'avait pas rebuté, mais il s'était sentit…troublé.

Il soupira, tentant d'oublier cet incident.

Les jeunes filles l'attendaient et une fois rejoint, ils partirent, disparaissant derrière les rochers qui bordaient la plaine.

Et à l'opposé, une silhouette élancée s'évanouissait dans le vent. Un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Très satisfait.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans le huitième temple, aucun bruit ne perçait le silence. Les appartements du chevalier ne semblaient habiter personne. Aucun bruit de pas, aucun robinet ouvert ou sonorité quelconque.

Cependant, faibles, presque inaudibles, les tremblements résonnaient contre les murs. Au fond des appartements, la lumière glissait sous le pas d'une porte. Dans la chambre, Milo était debout face à son meuble de chevet. Le tiroir ouvert, sa main glissait dans les documents entreposés là, en jetant négligemment quelques uns au sol sans un bruit sourd.

Finalement, il redressa son bras, une feuille blanche entre les doigts. Le document était plus gris que les autres, imprimés mais aussi gribouillés d'une écrire ronde et malheureusement illisible. Milo avait le regard neutre et plissé en tendant de déchiffrer les lettres dessinées. Inutile, son médecin avait une écriture indéchiffrable pour lui.

Au fond peu lui importait ce qui lui été prescrit. Qu'importe le nom, la quantité, la posologie…il voulait juste être soulagé.

Et peut-être aussi…

…gagner du temps.

…Juste un peu…un tout petit peu.

Milo soupira sans conviction, et rangea la feuille dans le tiroir. Il s'assit sur son lit, les rayons du soleil sur ses genoux lui réchauffaient les jambes. La tête basse, il avait encore très mal dormi.

Il était l'heure du déjeuner…déjà….Le temps lui paraissait si éphémère désormais. S'il avait su, peut-être aurait-il pu en profiter autrement.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de se reposer sur ses états d'âmes car la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait, amenant avec elle les bruits du monde extérieur.

« Milo ?! »

C'est brutalement que le jeune homme redressa la tête, sa nuque craqua. Il serra les dents sous la désagréable sensation. Très vite il reprit contenance. Milo se mit debout, les yeux brillant de sommeil mais aussi d'affolement. Ses pupilles vibraient, ses mains ne semblaient savoir quoi faire. Il se massa les yeux, arrangeant ses cheveux et avança vers la porte de sa chambre.

Une dernière inspiration, un sourire forcé mais chaleureux et il tourna enfin la poignée.

Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver l'intrus. Dans le salon, lui tournant le dos, Camus se tourna vers lui dans l'aisance qui le caractérisait si bien. Son cœur ratta un battement, source de tout son malheur. Une vague de tristesse le submergea, mais il se reprit bien vite alors que le français lui souriait.

Milo s'avança vers lui, et fit la seule chose dont il ne pourra jamais se passer.

Les bras grand ouvert il enlaça le français avec chaleur. Mais savait-il cela à quel point son cœur saignait et vivait à chacune de leur rencontre ?

« Bonjour Camus. »

« Bonjour Milo »

Camus lui rendit son étreinte.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Dis donc, je te trouve encore bien pâle aujourd'hui. » dit-il en lui prenant le menton.

Milo sentit un pincement au cœur. Il devra si habitué désormais, car le mensonge devenait maintenant sa marque de salut. Il n'avait pas fait ce choix, c'était contraint mais surtout nécessaire pour lui…et aussi pour les autres.

Alors…

« Ce n'est rien. » le rassura le grec d'un sourire. « J'ai un peu mal dormi voilà tout. »

« Hum. » souffla Camus, peu convaincu. « Tu as mangé ce matin ? »

Milo regarda furtivement vers le sol, pour ensuite fixer son ami. Bien que las, il gonfla légèrement les joues et se massa la nuque tel un enfant prit en faute.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Camus posa ses poings sur les hanches.

« Milo ! »

Le grec baissa la tête avec un rire discret, amusé par le comportement de son ami. Camus avait ce genre de comportement qu'avec bien peu de personne. Son côté professeur sûrement qui revenait au galop. Il avait déjà eut l'occasion de le voir remonter les bretelles de Hyoga et à défaut de le soutenir, il en avait plutôt rit.

Finalement, Camus soupira, dépité.

« Je vois que mon intuition était juste. »

Milo souleva un sourcil.

« Ton intuition ? »

Le verseau ne lui répondit pas. Il se détourna pour contourner le canapé du salon. Il souleva alors un sac plastique qu'il n'avait pas remarqué à son arrivée dans la pièce.

Milo n'avait eut le temps de demander quoique ce soit, que le français passa près de lui pour s'engouffrer dans le couloir derrière lui. Intrigué, il suivit son compagnon. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans la cuisine. Près de levier, Camus vida le sac.

Surpris, Milo vit s'étaler sur le plan de travail de quoi faire un repas copieux comme seul Camus savait le faire.

« Euh Camus…qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je pensais que s'était évident ? » répondit le français amusé.

« Oui…bien sûr..mais enfin…je suis capable de me faire à manger tu sais. »

Camus ouvrit le robinet puis se retourna vers lui.

« Milo…tu n'es plus un enfant. » commença-t-il.

Le grec se retient de lever les yeux.

_« Çà sent le sermon. »_

« Tu es majeur et vacciné… » continua camus. « Alors oui, tu sais te faire à manger mais pas convenablement. Tiens-tu sincèrement à ce que j'en vienne à ouvrir ton frigo pour te le prouver ? »

Milo ne répliqua rien. A quoi bon, son ami avait parfaitement raison. Malgré car carrure sportive, son alimentation n'était pas très saine. Cuisiner ne le dérangeait pas, mais la patience lui faisait parfois cruellement défaut quand il avait faim, alors la facilité était souvent de mise.

« Et ce n'est pas tout. » ajouta Camus.

Le grec fixa son ami, dubitatif.

« Je ne suis pas aveugle Milo. » dit-il dans un murmure.

Milo écarquilla les yeux. Des frissons incontrôlables picotèrent ses jambes pour venir se loger dans sa poitrine. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra subitement alors que le français le détaillait avec précision. Il pouvait sentir les yeux du français glisser sur sa peau, son regard le brûler tandis que son front devenait subitement moite.

Camus s'approcha de lui.

Le cœur battant dans les tempes. Milo ressentait une douleur naître doucement au creux de son estomac jusqu'à se rependre dans son torse.

Il sursauta quand le verseau lui saisit le poignet.

« Camus, je…écoute… »

« Tu as perdu du poids. »

Et là…ce fut la douche froide.

Un nouveau battement et le temps s'arrêta pour un court instant. Les tremblements s'estompèrent lentement, la douleur s'évanouit comme si elle n'avait jamais était présente, la respiration resta en suspend pour redevenir ordinaire. Seul le regard du grec trahissait encore sa surprise. Les yeux plongés dans ceux si aimés du français ne reflétaient que l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Camus ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Tu as perdu du poids. » répéta-t-il en palpant le poignet de son compagnon. « Tu commences à flotter dans tes t-shirts. »

Milo cligna des yeux.

« Certes, tu as encore de la marge mais le cuisinier que je suis ne peux pas te laisser te mal nourrir comme çà. »

Sa tirade finit. Camus s'en retourna au fourneau laissant Milo dans sa confusion.

Il mit un long moment avant de pouvoir aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Les émotions se sont entrechoquées, jusqu'à le déstabiliser complètement. Mais c'était les yeux écarquillés qu'il réalisa à quel point il pouvait se montrer faible devant celui qui, il y a longtemps, avait volé son cœur. Il aurait suffit de quelque secondes de plus, et peut-être aurait-il commis l'une des plus grossières erreurs de sa vie. Deux secondes, oui, deux secondes de plus, et il aurait certainement tout dit.

Alors soulagé, terrifié, il ne saurait dire ce qui le dominait le plus en ce moment.

C'est encore perdu, qu'il s'assit à la table de la cuisine.

Il observa le français s'afférer consciencieusement à la tâche. Les talents culinaires de Camus étaient bien connus de la garde d'orée, et il n'était pas rare qu'il soit convié aux cuisines du palais en cas de repas officiels avec des invités de marque.

Toujours est-il qu'il mettait toujours un point d'honneur à servir un repas de qualité, que cela soit raffiné ou non. A ses yeux rien ne valait un bon plat fait maison, bien qu'il n'était pas contre l'idée d'une sortie au restaurant.

Les choses auraient pu s'arrêter là. Cependant, les doigts humides, la jambe tremblante de Milo laissait présager un passage peu agréable pour lui. C'est hésitant qu'il rassembla le courage nécessaire pour interrompre le français dans son activité.

« Camus. »

« Oui Milo. » dit l'interpellé sans arrêter de préparer la viande.

Le grec prit une profonde mais silencieuse respiration.

« Je… » continua Milo en se raclant la gorge. « Je ne veux pas avoir l'impression…de te jeter dehors…mais est-ce que l'on peut finir de manger pas trop tard ?….Je dois m'absenter pour 15h. »

Plus aucun couteau ne coupa la chaire tendre du filet, seul le bruit de l'huile dans la poêle brisait le silence. Camus s'était retourné vers lui.

« Un rendez-vous ? »

Le grec prit un instant pour répondre. Il chercha ses mots afin de paraître le plus crédible possible. Il réalisa alors à quel point sa vie était devenue plus difficile à gérer désormais. Les non-dits, les cachoteries, çà, ce n'était pas lui, et dieu sait à quel point il haïssait cette situation malgré les bonnes intentions qu'il pouvait en découler.

Son silence fut lourd de sens pour le français, mais pas de manière que le grec aurait pu le croire.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le sourire naître sur les lèvres du verseau.

« Un rendez-vous galant ? »

Surpris, Milo releva subitement le regard ver son compagnon.

« Pas vraim… »

Puis, de nouveau le silence…

Il fut très court, mais durant lesquels les pensées du grec se bousculaient à une vitesse qu'il n'aurait cru être capable. Une étincelle, une idée furtive, un songe….et une solution, brève et peut-être même salvatrice pour lui sembla lui apparaître avec netteté.

« Oui…en quelque sorte. »

Et un mensonge…encore…

Devant l'égouttoir, Camus le regardait avec cette même chaleur qu'il avait su apprivoiser au côté du grec.

« Ooh… » dit le verseau, amusé. « Où l'as-tu rencontré ? »

Pris de court, la question effraya comme elle blessa le grec. Combien de mensonges encore devra-t-il dire à ses proches pour nourrir son égoïsme ? Combien de secrets devra-t-il encore garder cachés pour préserver celui qui était devenu son salut mais aussi son bourreau ?

Milo regardait Camus avec un regard qui se voulait naturel, mais le feu qui lui brûlait la poitrine lui rappelait sans cesse à quel point le temps à ses côtés lui manquait cruellement.

Désolé, il s'apprêta à répondre…

Mais ce fut inutile.

Camus abaissa les yeux, gêné.

« Pardon, excuse-moi Milo…ce ne sont pas mes affaires. »

De nouveau, la pression quitta les épaules du scorpion qui soupira discrètement. Toutefois, il pouvait toujours ressentir ce poids comparable à du plomb lui peser au creux du torse.

« Ce n'est rien. » répliqua-t-il. « Je te dirai tout çà…plus tard. »

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Et il s'en voulut aussitôt.

Camus et lui ont mis longtemps à entretenir une relation basée sur la confiance mutuelle, alors lui dire cela voulait aussi lui certifier que rien n'avait à être caché entre eux.

C'est alors que résolu, une autre pensée surpassa toutes les autres. Rien ne lui sera épargner, et il devra faire avec désormais.

« En parlant de conquêtes… » dit Milo alors que le verseau ajouter la sauce à son plat. « Comment çà va…avec Saga ? »

Ce nom semblait à chaque fois lui brûler la gorge. Il se sentait coupable de ressentir une telle aversion envers une personne innocente à son mal-être alors que même le principal intéressé ne savait rien de ses sentiments. D'autant plus qu'il admirait profondément le gémeau depuis leur enfance. Malgré tout, rien n'y fit.

« Depuis la dernière fois ? » dit Camus en riant doucement. « Oui çà va…même très bien. Merci de t'en soucier. »

Quelque part, au fond de lui, Milo aurait voulu entendre une tout autre réponse. Il se répugnait d'avoir d'aussi sombres pensées alors que le bonheur du français lui importait plus que tout.

Mais, d'un certain côté, il avait l'impression de le perdre…doucement.

« Oula, serait-ce de l'humour que je viens d'entendre ?! Au secours ! La fin du monde est proche ! » s'exclama Milo.

Un torchon lui claqua au visage alors que faussement fâché, Camus finissait de présenter le menu.

Il était difficile pour Milo de décrire ce qu'il avait ressentit aux côtés du français. Oh ses sentiments n'avait pas changé, bien au contraire, et pour son plus grand malheur aussi. L'aimer était une frénésie telle qu'elle n'avait pas de mot pour lui, mais à défaut d'être grisant, son amour paraissait l'étouffer.

Le temps passé aux côtés de Camus semblait lui glisser entre les doigts. Les moments paraissaient si éphémères, passer tellement vite mais aussi…ses sentiments, eux, étirer chaque minutes, chaque secondes en des instants infiniment plus longs.

Le temps devenait son pire ennemi, et il semblait bien se jouer de lui.

Ils déjeunèrent ainsi pendant ce qui parut des heures ou de simples minutes pour le grec. Il renvoyait chaque sourire que lui offrait le français, il s'en délectait, les savourer avec toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Chaque parole, chaque geste de la part de Camus était à la fois un délice mais aussi une profonde souffrance, car dorénavant il n'était plus le seul à en avoir le privilège.

Déesse qu'il pouvait aimer cet homme…

Les rires, les mots s'élevaient tranquillement dans la petite cuisine alors que les deux jeunes hommes rangeaient la vaisselle. Une douce odeur de café flottait encore dans l'air pendant qu'ils rangeaient soigneusement les tasses dans les armoires.

Une fois fait, Camus s'apprêta à partir. Milo l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de sortie, il était bientôt 15h.

Camus ouvrit la porte, mais avant d'en franchir le pas se tourna vers son ami, le regard déterminé.

« Je ne veux pas que cela change les choses entre nous. »

Le dos de Milo se tendit instinctivement. Inutile de chercher bien loin pour comprendre de quoi le français voulait parler. Alors…résigné, il inspira profondément.

Et lui mentit…encore.

« Ne t'en fais pas. » dit-il, souriant. « Rien ne changera. »

Dans un élan d'égoïsme, il s'approcha du français et l'enlaça tendrement. D'abord surpris, Camus finit par lui rendre son étreinte.

Milo lui tapota légèrement l'épaule avant de se séparer, à contre cœur, de son bel amour. Camus lui sourit de nouveau et dans son aisance naturel s'éloigna de lui en un geste de la main.

De son côté, Milo aussi le saluait, un sourire doux sur les lèvres. Mais dès que le français disparu dans sa descende des escaliers, son sourire mourut doucement, sa main tomba le long de sa hanche. Il ferma la porte et appuya son dos dessus.

Imperceptiblement, il se mordait les lèvres et fermait ses poings avec douleur.

Il glissa finalement au sol, ses cheveux cachant son regard.

Le silence régnait autour de lui, l'enveloppant totalement jusqu'à l'en étouffer.

Et sur sa joue…

Une larme.

* * *

L'après-midi était bien entamé, chacun vaguait tranquillement à ses occupations. Mais tandis que certain profitait de cette belle journée, d'autre s'afférait à leur tâche et devoir.

Dans le premier temple zodiacal, Mü travaillait avec sérieux dans son atelier. Bien que la paix était revenue, ses aptitudes pour réparer les armures ne pouvaient en aucun cas être mises de côté. Les entraînements se déroulaient parfois en armure pour les rendre plus authentiques. Par conséquent, il n'était pas rare que certaines se retrouvaient plus ou moins endommagées.

C'était d'ailleurs sur l'une d'entre elle que travaillait le Bélier. Accroupi, concentré, Mü se penchait sur l'armure d'argent placée devant lui. Rien de bien grave, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser passer la moindre éraflure au risque qu'elle ne devienne plus importante.

Son atelier faisait partie intégrante de ses appartements bien que mis un peu à l'écart des espaces de vie. On ne pouvait y entendre que bruits métalliques et outils qui s'entrechoquaient.

Ce fut entre deux coups d'outils bien placés que la porte de l'atelier s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement. Mü sursauta avant de se retourner vers l'arrivant.

« Bonjour. »

« Bonjour Angelo. »

Car c'était bien l'italien qui venait d'entrer. Les mains dans les poches, l'allure décontractée dans un jean bleu électrique et un-t-shirt sombre, le jeune latin se tenait sur le pas de la porte avec une attitude qui se voulait détendue et assurée.

« Tu tombes bien. » dit Mu en se redressant. « J'ai fini de restaurer ton armure. »

« Déjà ! » s'exclama le cancer surpris. « Tu as fait vite. »

Le bélier lui offrit un sourire. Angelo se garda bien de montrer sa gêne.

« Oui mais j'ai été étonné. » répondit Mü en s'approchant du socle de l'armure dorée. « Ton armure était dans un très bon état, je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire. Tu en as pris grand soin. »

« C'est…si étonnant que çà ? » dit Angelo en se raclant la gorge.

Le bélier se tourna vers lui. L'italien eut bien du mal à contenir son malaise. Mü avait une attitude qui avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise. Il était si doux et avenant que chaque geste envers lui paraissait totalement surréaliste, lui qui avait un passé si sombre comparé au sein qui baignait de gloire et de lumière.

Alors le voir si ouvert, si accueillant envers lui qui autrefois avait agit avec si peu d'honneur, avait parfois tendance à lui rappeler ses erreurs passées. Erreurs qu'ils souhaiteraient parfois oublier.

« Eh bien…malgré les temps de paix. » intervint le bélier. « Il arrive qu'on m'emmène des armures en mauvais état…et la tienne et la mieux entretenue….mais je dois avouer qu'au fond, je m'y attendais. »

Mü avait dit ses mots avec légèreté lui offrant le même sourire qu'à son arrivé. Angelo se sentit troublé.

« Tu es… » continua l'atlante. «…devenu plus doux, je trouve. »

Coup de grâce. Une chaleur jusqu'ici imperceptible doubla d'intensité pour finalement se répandre dans le corps de l'italien. Il était rare pour lui de recevoir des compliments. Sa…« douceur » n'était pas un qualificatif très répandu pour parler de lui alors cela le surprenait déjà beaucoup. Mais l'entendre de la bouche même de celui qu'il avait tenté de tuer par le passé le déstabilisait encore plus.

Gêné au possible, Angelo pouvait sentir avec rage ses joues le picoter. Il tenta donc de détourner le regard, cachant honteusement ses rougissements.

Réalisant la portée de ses mots, Mü écarquilla les yeux pour finalement les baisser, les pommettes légèrement brûlantes.

Il toussota silencieusement.

« Veux-tu prendre un café ? »

Interpellé, Angelo se tourna vers lui. Il fixa longuement l'atlante, n'osant croire en ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

C'était…la première fois qu'il l'invitait.

Alors, réalisant enfin ce que ces simples mots impliquaient….sans pouvoir se retenir, Angelo offrit un sourire éclatant au bélier. Jamais peut-être n'avait-il eut un tel sourire pour quelqu'un.

Ce n'était pas qu'un simple café, c'était un premier pas….un premier pas vers la rédemption…sa rédemption…

Et peut-être…plus encore….

« Avec plaisir…Mü »

Tel un souffle, ses mots avaient été dit chaudement. Il n'en montra rien mais l'attitude du cancer étonnait le bélier. Il savait très bien que son confrère avait changé, toutefois…mis à part avec Aphrodite….et encore…il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu l'italien se comporter si…gentiment…avec quelqu'un.

Encore plonger dans ses réflexions, Mü entama son avancée vers la sortie de la pièce invitant le jeune homme à sa suite. Mais sans doute n'était-il pas assez attentif, car à peine avait-il fait deux pas qu'il trébucha sur un morceau d'armure traînant sur le sol.

Surpris, Mü partit vers l'avant, perdant son équilibre.

Il ferma les yeux.

Mais rien ne vient.

Car c'était à un mètre du carrelage qu'il les rouvrit pour ensuite les poser sur celui qui se trouvait désormais prés de lui.

Un bras entourant sa taille, Angelo avait eut le temps de le retenir. Mü était d'ailleurs étonné de la rapidité dont il avait fait preuve. Ses mains autour de lui étaient fortes et chaudes contre lui.

Il lui semblait même voire une lueur inquiète dans les prunelles du latin. Il en rougit légèrement, peu habitué à une telle promiscuité, surtout venant d'une personne qu'il n'avait encore jamais touché auparavant.

De son côté, Angelo n'était pas en reste. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur du jeune homme contre la paume de ses mains malgré la barrière de ses vêtements. Sa taille était fine mais non dépourvue de force si il en jugeait par les muscles qu'il pouvait sentir. Quand Mü s'était tourné vers lui…Ses yeux… Il avait bien du mal en s'en détacher, lui qui n'avait su, mais surtout pu les voir d'aussi près.

Il sentait son cœur, en traître, accélérer au fond de sa poitrine. Il ragea.

Avalant sa salive, il respira profondément.

« Long. »

Mü qu'il tenait toujours à bout de bras, cligna des yeux.

« Pardon ? »

« Pour le café… » dit l'italien. « Je préférai un long si tu peux. »

Semblant revenir à la réalité, Mü se redressa finalement.

« Oh…euh oui…bien sûr. » dit-il encore un peu confus.

Il passa le pas de la porte avec Angelo sur les talons, pour finalement se retourner avant d'atteindre le salon.

« Oh et…merci. » souffla-t-il.

« Je t'en prie. »

Commença alors une entrevue parsemée dans l'air d'une odeur de découverte et de café moulu.

* * *

Les lieux étaient vastes, les bruits supportables malgré la foule dans l'établissement. Parmi elles, un jeune homme traversait les couloirs maintenant biens connus aux murs blanc cassé, un sac plastique à la main. Son pas était fluide, un peu rapide mais déterminé, il savait où il se rendait et semblait presque impatient.

Arrivée au hall, le jeune homme ne tarda pas, il croisa plusieurs patients pour finalement rejoindre un des nombres guichets. La secrétaire releva les yeux vers lui, elle avait l'air gentille et accueillante.

« Bonsoir monsieur. »

« Bonsoir. » dit Milo. « Je voudrai confirmer un rendez-vous. »

« Oui bien sûr. Avec quel médecin ? »

« Docteur Thomas. »

La secrétaire tapota sur son clavier avec dextérité, cliqua à l'aide de sa souris et lit un instant l'écran de son ordinateur.

« Alors…. » dit-elle « Votre prochain rendez-vous est prévu pour demain matin à 9H30. »

« Je vous remercie. »

« Je vous en prie. Bonne fin de journée monsieur. » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Vous de même. »

Et il partit. Il ne saurait dire si il était soulagé ou non. Il aurait aimé retardé cette entrevue, profiter un peu en quelque sorte. Le déni ne servirait à rien dans son cas. Il était malad…Bref…il le savait et ne cessait d'y penser quoiqu'il fasse. Même la présence de Camus ne l'apaisait pas tant qu'il l'aurait souhaitait. Bien au contraire, elle ne faisait que lui claquait la fatalité au visage. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer cet homme, ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé, peut-être même s'étaient-ils renforcés. Le voir, le toucher sans l'avoir intensifier son amour pour lui. Tomber amoureux aura été sa plus belle mais aussi sa plus douloureuse erreur.

Les portes battantes s'ouvraient devant lui, le vent du soir souffla dans ses cheveux le faisant frissonner. Il ferma un instant les yeux. La soirée était déjà entamée. Il avait pris son temps pour venir à Athènes, flânant, trainant les pieds, retarder ainsi la raison de sa venue à l'hôpital.

Las, Milo ouvrit le sac plastique qu'il avait dans sa main droite, y plongea l'autre pour en sortir ce qui sera, désormais, son compagnon de fortune. Il leva sa main. Devant les yeux, un flacon orange translucide.

Milo l'ouvrit, les doigts moites, le regard neutre et fataliste.

Alors…résigné…il prit une pilule.

Encore.

* * *

Le ciel s'était finalement assombrit. Sans nuage, il laissait paraître l'immensité de l'univers. Les constellations d'abord timides se dévoilaient doucement au regard du sanctuaire. La lune était absente ce soir là, la nuit n'en devenant que plus sombre encore.

Les soldats faisaient leurs rondes, torche à la main, en discutant gentiment. Plus bas, près des airs d'entrainement, un chevalier habillé en civil marchait dans la fraîcheur du soir. Mais alors qu'il était sur le chemin pour rentrer à son temple, il fut interrompu dans sa marche.

« Hey Shura ! »

L'espagnol se détourna de sa route et sourit au nouveau venu.

« Une petite promenade nocturne ? » lui demanda Aldébaran.

« Déformation professionnelle.» répliqua Shura, amusé.

Un silence agréable s'installa, jusqu'à ce que la brésilien ne mette ses mains dans les poches, preuve d'un certain malaise.

« Est-ce que…çà va mieux ? » demanda le taureau, gêné.

Shura se crispa légèrement. Toutefois, il garda une attitude digne et détendue. Il continua de sourire à son ami. Une douleur aigue lui fouettait la hanche, rappel d'un souvenir douloureux.

« Oui. » dit-il. « Çà va. »

Aldébaran plissa les yeux, comme pour scruter le moindre de ses gestes, la moindre variation de cosmos. Il voulut ouvrir davantage son regard, signe de son étonnement, mais se ravisa à temps. Il appréciait beaucoup le capricorne alors le mettre mal à l'aise n'aurait pas été une preuve d'amitié à son égard.

Il ne le connaissait véritablement que depuis quelque mois mais bien assez pour ressentir un profond respect et de la sympathie pour cet homme qu'il savait droit et juste, et peut-être aussi…un peu sensible.

Alors…

« C'est bien. » dit-il « En tout cas, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu sais où me trouver. »

Un sourire plus franc cette fois-ci étirait les lèvres du latin.

« Merci Aldé. »

« De rien. Bonne nuit Shura. »

« Bonne nuit. A demain. »

C'est ainsi que les deux hommes se séparèrent. Shura continua sa route, la démarche plus lourde. L'amitié du taureau le touchait et il s'en voulait de devoir lui dissimuler ses sentiments comme il venait de le faire, mais il y avait des choses sur lesquels il ne se sentait pas la force de discuter. Peut-être qu'un jour il pourra, mais pas aujourd'hui, pas ce soir.

Il marchait sans véritable but, le vent frais lui fouettant le visage. Ses pas résonnaient dans le vide des temples d'entrainement. Les allées étaient sombres, et le sol poussiéreux.

Shura soupirait. Le regard bas, il ne semblait plus prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait. Ses jambes le portaient sur le chemin de son temple, traînant les pieds. Les insectes sifflaient, chantaient dans l'air alors que les lieux paraissaient nus de toute forme de vie. Ce n'était guère plus mal, il avait parfois besoin de se retrouver seul, sans avoir besoin de se contenir, de feindre…juste lui et ses pensées.

Il continua encore son avancée.

Plus un bruit alors qu'il longeait un des nombreux temples dédiées aux enseignements. La froideur de la pierre, les entrées imposantes vous écrasait par leurs aspects puissants. Les lieux n'étaient pas accueillant une fois la nuit tombée.

Shura marcha encore un moment près des lieux, ses pas résonnant sur les murs des bâtisses.

Mais alors qu'il avait l'esprit encore vagabond…

Il se sentit violement tirer sur le côté. Brutalement, il se fracassa la tête contre une colonne. Sonné et surpris, Shura n'eut le temps de réagir que déjà on saisissait son cou d'une poigne puissante, lui coupant le souffle. On lui maintenait les poignets dans son dos à les lui briser.

Caché dans l'ombre de la colonne, la joue contre la matière, Shura tentait vainement de reprendre ses esprits. Sa gorge le brûlait, son crâne le faisait souffrir, il lui semblait même sentir un liquide poisseux couler le long de sa nuque.

Il se débattit violemment, voulant se libérer de la prise qui le maintenait. Mais son geste ne sembla pas plaire à son agresseur qui le lâcha un instant pour le frapper à l'estomac. Plié en deux, Shura fut brusquement plaqué contre la colonne pour la seconde fois. Sa mâchoire fit un bruit désagréable alors que sa lèvre laissait paraître un filet de sang pourpre.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à reprendre de l'assurance, un air chaud vint glisser sur son oreille.

« Alors…on se promène ? »

Shura écarquilla les yeux.

Une main passa sur son cou, les doigts cessèrent sa gorge avec force. Il gémit.

« Décidément…Je crois que je ne m'en lasserai pas. »

La voix était suave mais teintée d'un grain de sadisme qui fit frissonner l'espagnol.

Il ne le vit pas, mais la personne dans son dos eut un sourire malsain, toutes dents….non….tous crocs dehors.

Aiolia renforça sa prise, la vue du capricorne devint subitement floue.

« Dis-moi… » souffla-t-il près de sa nuque. « Que ressens-tu en sa présence ? »

Shura ouvrit grand le regard.

Un grognement derrière lui, et il fut projeté contre l'un des murs du bâtiment. Cette fois-ci le lion lui maintient les bras au dessus de la tête, son coude pressé contre sa gorge. Il savait très bien de qui il voulait parler…c'était toujours la même chose…et çà le sera toujours.

La vision devenue plus nette malgré la douleur, Shura frissonna.

Devant lui, les yeux du jeune chevalier n'avaient plus rien d'humain. Ses pupilles n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes. Elles étaient dilatées, brillants d'une flamme incandescente.

Ce n'était plus Aiolia qui était contre lui, mais un véritable lion enragé. Et il avait faim….Faim de sang.

Il sentit une fois de plus le souffle chaud du grec sur sa peau.

« Comment fais-tu pour vivre chaque jour ? Pour le voir tous les jours ? » murmura-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Shura toussa, sentant sa gorge se serrer davantage. Il ferma violement les yeux sous la souffrance.

Le jeune lion avait les traits tirés en une grimace de dégoût. La mâchoire serrée, il dévisageait le capricorne avec un mépris sans limite.

« Et çà se dit le plus servant chevalier d'Athéna ! »

Avec peine, Shura réussit à ouvrir un tant soit peut le regard, assez pour percevoir le regard meurtrier d'Aiolia.

Mais alors que sa tête ou encore ses poignets le faisait encore souffrir, il inspira difficilement une bouffée d'air frais. Bien qu'emporté par les émotions qui l'animait, Aiolia fronça légèrement les sourcils, intrigué par le changement d'attitude du chevalier. Les jambes soudainement plus détendue, le visage de Shura transpirait un mélange à la fois de douleur mais aussi de la résignation.

Le capricorne plongea son regard dans celui d'Aiolia.

« Fais…ce que tu veux. »

Aiolia écarquilla un instant les yeux. Il eut un flottement.

Mais vite, les traits du lion se firent soudain plus durs qu'avant. Ce manque totalement de réaction de la part de sa proie le frustrait, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Comment osait-il le narguer de cette manière ?

Incontrôlable, Aiolia frappa brusquement l'homme au ventre d'un coup de genoux. Shura ouvrit les yeux sous l'impact. Il cracha du sang qui alla tâcher le sol du temple. Aiolia l'étrangla un peu plus. Il pouvait sentir les veines de l'espagnol pulser contre sa peau.

« Sais-tu.. » dit-il d'une voix grave. « Sais-tu seulement…à quel point je peux te haïr ? »

Shura ne disait rien, il ne le pouvait pas.

« Comment as-tu pu ? » continua Aiolia, plus haineux. « Comment as-tu pu le tuer sans une once de remord ? Sans la moindre hésitation ?! »

Il mit plus de force dans sa prise. Le visage de Shura était couvert d'égratignure et de sang. L'espagnol gémissait, attisant la colère et l'ivresse du lion d'or.

« Il t'aimait comme son propre frère ! »

Aiolia avait dit cela en se rapprochant de lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Je te respectais tant à l'époque… »

Shura ouvrit péniblement un œil. Il ne saurait dire comment ni pourquoi, mais il lui avait semblait ressentir de la tristesse dans sa voix. Mais cela fut si bref, qu'il aurait pu l'avoir rêvé, car Aiolia reprit bien vite un comportement malveillant.

« Comment as-tu pu ? » lui demanda-t-il le souffle chaud. « Alors que tu savais à quel point j'aimais mon grand frère ! Comment as-tu pu me faire çà ! »

Ces derniers mots avaient été presque hurlés. Ces propos avaient résonnés dans l'immensité de la nuit. Toutefois, ils étaient seuls, et Shura doutait qu'Aiolia aurait pu se contenir même si la situation avait été autre. Leur promiscuité de ce soir semblait avoir envouté le lion. Il ne se contrôlait plus.

Aiolia appuya sur ses poignets, un bruit désagréable se fit entendre. Shura serra les dents. Si il continuait ainsi, il allait les lui briser pour de bon.

« Tu étais mon aîné ! Tu avais pour devoir de me protéger ! » cracha le lion.

Shura ferma les yeux. Les mots du grec étaient bien plus douloureux que son corps meurtri.

« Sais-tu à quel point j'ai pu souffrir de son absence ?! Apprendre que son frère ait été exécuté ?! Son honneur roulé dans la boue ? Et de la main de celui qui se disait être son meilleur ami! Hein ?! TU SAIS CE QUE SAIT ?! »

L'espagnol laissa un gémissement plus fort lui échapper alors qu'Aiolia pressait un de ses genoux contre sa hanche non encore cicatrisée.

« Tu étais…mon ami. »

Le cœur de l'espagnol cessa un instant de vivre. Sonné par le poids des reproches et de la douleur, Shura regarda difficilement son cadet. Sa vision se troubla alors que ce qu'il entendait lui transperçait l'âme. Il sentait ses yeux se faire humides.

« Tu me répugnes. »

Sans crier gare, Aiolia lâcha les poignets de l'espagnol. Cependant, Shura n'eut le temps de répliquer que déjà le lion l'empoigna par son haut et le jeta face contre terre.

Sa mâchoire se fracassa contre la pierre froide, sa joue s'ouvrit légèrement, son sang gicla sur le sol.

Aiolia s'assit sur le dos du chevalier, il ramena les bras de Shura sous ses genoux, l'immobilisant.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es intervenu pendant l'entrainement mais même si je n'ai eu droit qu'aux remontrances de Shion et quelque tours de garde. Je me suis sentit humilié. »

Il pressa ses jambes contre les omoplates de l'espagnol, écrasant ses côtes. Shura se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas hurler.

« Tu as mérité ce qui s'est passé et en faisant cela tu as volontairement mis fin à ton châtiment. Pire encore ! Tu t'es fait passer pour un chevalier loyal, suscitant respect voir même de la compassion. Tu es vraiment un être méprisable et manipulateur. »

Shura cria alors qu'il saisissait violement son crâne.

« Tu mériterais cent fois la mort pour ton acte…mais même la mort serait trop douce… »

Toujours à terre, sans aucune résistance, Shura regarda péniblement le jeune lion. Ses pupilles luisaient d'une lueur malsaine, meurtrière.

« Je veux que tu souffres…je veux qu'à chaque fois que tu le verras…que tu me verras…Ta trahison te frappe au cœur, que tu te tordes de culpabilité et de remords…Je veux que tu souffres autant que moi à cette époque…Je veux que ton âme se brise… »

Il avait dit cela en se penchant sur lui, son regard plongé dans celui de son aîné. Shura tremblait sous ses propos, pas de peur, ni froid mais de souffrance…Athéna, que ses mots pouvaient le faire souffrir.

Mais alors qu'il pensait recevoir un autre coup, il sentit au contraire la pression s'apaiser pour disparaître totalement. Stupéfait, Shura vit Aiolia se redresser pour finalement se lever, le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

Son regard n'avait pas changé, ses yeux brillaient toujours de ce même éclat de fureur. Son attitude était écrasante, sa carrure dangereusement imposante.

Aiolia eut un sourire, fin, sombre.

« Fais de beaux rêves.»

C'est alors que Shura le vit partir sans un regard vers lui, le traitant ainsi comme la plus insignifiante des vermines.

Aiolia disparu derrière une colonne. Shura roula avec peine sur le flan, s'allongeant sur le dos. La respiration sifflante, les membres tremblants, il posa ses mains endolories sur ses yeux. Son cœur…Athéna, que son cœur lui faisait mal.

Il avait beau vivre le même scénario depuis leur résurrection, chaque mot, chaque regard de sa part le plongeait un peu plus dans la tristesse. C'était son châtiment, et il l'acceptait…à grande peine.

Le vent souffla, le couvrant de sable et de poussière.

Une larme coula, silencieuse.

Alors que dans les cieux, la constellation du capricorne était plus terne que jamais.

* * *

Et voilou, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Certaines choses se précisent dans cette suite, ou laissent encore planer le mystère. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu.

Si vous avez des questions (des éléments qui vous paraissent flous, des précisions qui vous voudriez avoir…) surtout n'hésitez pas.

Petite information à part : je souhaite allée à la **Japan expo de Paris** cette année (si tout se passe bien ^^, alors à confirmer), si certains d'entre vous y vont je serai ravie de faire leur connaissance. (Pour des questions éventuelles envoyez moi un MP).

Merci d'avoir lu cette suite, et je vous dis à très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, après (encore) une longue absence je vous présente le quatrième chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Mais comme toujours, avant toute chose, les réponses aux reviews :

**Noctural **: Ton commentaire était empli d'énergie et cela m'a fait plaisir. C'est agréable de voir que son travail éveille des émotions chez les lecteurs. Et oui, je ne suis pas des plus tendres avec Milo je le reconnais. Comme dit le proverbe : qui aime bien châtie bien. Et moi, je l'aime énormément, donc on va dire que c'est dans l'ordre des choses (rire). J'ai la sensation que vouloir secouer Camus est une envie courante chez les lecteurs, ce qui est compréhensible tout comme ton animosité envers Saga. Je suis heureuse de voir que le but ait été atteint. Pour la chasse au lion, il est vrai qu'Aiolia bien que très preux, comme nous le connaissons, s'est laissé envahir par ses pulsions. Je suis contente de voir que ce passage ait eu l'intensité que je recherchais. Merci pour tes gentils compliments, j'espère que cette suite sera à ton goût. A très bientôt et bonne lecture à toi.

**Kardiamilo** : Il est vrai qu'il s'écoule beaucoup de temps entre chaque chapitre, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi. Malheureusement la vie est ainsi faite et je ne dispose pas toujours du temps que je voudrais pour me pencher sur l'écriture. Pour être honnête avec toi, il y a des fois où je n'ai pas très envie d'écrire alors au risque de faire un chapitre peu potable car le cœur n'y est pas, je préfère attendre un ou deux jours avant de m'y remettre. Toujours est-il que je me suis beaucoup penchée sur cette suite ces derniers jours, l'inspiration revenue. J'ai déjà la trame des 6 premiers chapitres, mais la tournure des phrases me viennent sur l'instant alors cela me prend parfois du temps. Enfin bref, je suis là et bien là (rire). Pour ce qu'il en est de Shura et Aiolia, il est vrai que c'est l'un des couples sur lequel j'ai le plus de plaisir d'écrire dans cette histoire. Au sujet de Milo, sa vie n'est pas facile et je doute fort que cela s'améliore du jour au lendemain. Des binômes semblent se former doucement et j'espère que tu auras plaisir à suivre leurs histoires. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser tes impressions. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et te dit à très bientôt. PS : ne t'en fais pas du tout, je n'ai pas du tout mal pris ton commentaire, bien au contraire il a exprimé ton impatience à me lire et c'était très gentil pour moi.

**PetitPentagram** : Voilà un commentaire construit et qui m'a fait bien plaisir. La scène finale du chapitre 3 est aussi celle que j'ai eu le plus de plaisir à faire, je me suis penchée longtemps dessus pour trouver les termes appropriés et je suis heureuse de voir qu'elle t'ait plu. Il est vrai que nous voyons surtout le ressenti de Shura dans cette partie, cela été voulue. La fureur d'Aiolia pendant l'entraînement était palpable j'ai ainsi voulue trouver un équilibre entre les sensations des deux protagonistes. Pour la suite de leur histoire, il faudra attendre un tout petit peu, mais cela arrivera vite ^^. La situation de Milo ne s'améliore pas malheureusement, mais sa vulnérabilité est quelque part ce qui le rend si intéressant. Exprimer les sentiments des personnages n'est pas souvent chose aisée. Mais bon, c'est ce qui rend cette histoire si intéressante à créer. Pour ce qu'il en est du temps qu'il lui est impartie, le fait que je n'ai rien précisé été également voulue. Ne serait-ce pour le suspense ou tout simplement pour vous éviter de calculer. Pour passer cette fois à Kanon et Shaka, c'est un binôme, disons, hors du commun je te l'accorde, je voulais me lancer un petit défit à moi-même, tester de nouveau mélanges (rire). Au sujet d'Angelo, il est difficile de le faire passer pour quelqu'un de sociable tout en lui faisant garder un minimum de virilité. Mais je dois dire que j'aime bien cette dualité chez lui. Pour ce qu'il en est des fautes, à moins de reprendre les chapitres plusieurs jours après où elles me sautent aux yeux, la plupart du temps ce sont des fautes d'inattention. J'essaierai de m'améliorer sur ce point. En tout cas merci, encore pour ton gentil commentaire. Voici donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bonne lecture à toi.

**Doth** : Bonjour, tout d'abord merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire sur le troisième chapitre, c'est gentil de ta part. Je suis contente de voir que ce chapitre t'ait plu et je suis comme toi, très friande des tortures psychologiques (rire). Voir les personnages souffrir est quelque part agréable car ils laissent entrevoir leur vulnérabilité. Cela casse un peu l'image des héros que nous voyons souvent : pas de cri, pas de pleur et une victoire nette, sans bavure et toujours certaine. Cela change un peu et fait plus « réaliste ». Au sujet d'Aiolia, il a effectivement les nerfs à vif dans mon histoire. Bien que j'apprécie son côté parfois posé dans l'anime, le rapprocher un peu plus du caractère sauvage de son signe est tout aussi plaisant. Pour Milo, je ne peux pas dire grand-chose de peur de révéler des éléments importants, mais je peux toutefois ajouter que ses aventures ne sont pas finies. Merci encore pour ton commentaire. En espérant que cette suite te plaira. Bonne lecture à toi et à bientôt.

**Maelyna** : Bonjour Maelyna, et oui notre Aiolia est très fougueux dans cette histoire. Peut-être me suis-je laissée trop emporter ? (rire) Toujours est-il que ce qu'il se passe avec Shura n'est pas encore terminé. Je vois que tu t'interroges beaucoup et je suis heureuse de voir que leur histoire t'intéresse autant. J'espère être à la hauteur et qu'elle continuera à te plaire. Pour ce qu'il en est de Milo, il ne lui arrive pas de bonnes choses effectivement. Je vois aussi que beaucoup d'entre vous on envie de remonter les brettelles de Camus, ce que je peux trouver justifié (rire). Toutefois, n'oublions pas que Milo fait tout pour se cacher et que malgré leur amitié solide, il est difficile pour Camus, comme pour les autres, d'imaginer un de leur confrère affaiblit à ce point. Maintenant, passons à Aphrodite. Eh oui, il a une nouvelle cible en vue, nous verrons ce que cela donnera (rire) et pour Angelo lui donner un petit air de grognon au cœur mou est une tâche à la fois agréable mais aussi difficile. En tout cas, merci pour ton gentil commentaire cela fait toujours plaisir d'avoir les points de vue des lecteurs. Merci encore et je te dis à très bientôt.

**Leia26 **: Rebonjour leia26, heureuse de constater que le chapitre 3 t'ait plus et ton impatience m'a fait très plaisir. C'est agréable de voir que son travail est apprécie et provoque de telles réactions. Je te remercie pour tes encouragements et te souhaite une très bonne lecture. A très bientôt.

**Shiryudm** : Tout d'abord je te remercie d'avoir pris de ton temps pour me laisser un commentaire, c'est toujours très plaisant d'en recevoir un. Au sujet Aiolia, sa colère est effectivement très forte envers le capricorne mais je ne peux hélas te révéler le pourquoi du comment pour l'instant, mais rassure-toi tu le sauras bien assez tôt (rire). Tu as laissé une impression sur chaque scène du chapitre et ceci permet de mieux visualiser ce que tu as apprécié dans mon travail, je t'en remercie. Le passage entre Angelo et Mü : je serai sincère en disant que je n'étais pas très satisfaite de ce que j'avais écrit mais je suis soulagée de voir qu'il t'ait plu. Pour Aphrodite, Aldébaran ou encore Kanon et Shaka ce sont des personnages dont les histoires sont encore à peaufiner mais j'espère qu'elles te plairont autant qu'à moi quand je les écris. Merci encore pour ton gentil commentaire, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à ton goût. A très bientôt et bonne lecture a toi.

**Coraz** : Bonjour, alors comme çà tu as relu depuis le début ? Quel courage (rire). Plus sérieusement, merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé un commentaire au dernier chapitre cela m'a fait très plaisir. D'après tes dires, la trame te plaît ainsi que la manière avec laquelle je la tisse. C'est un très gentil compliment d'autant plus que ce sont des éléments importants pour le déroulement d'une histoire. Cette fiction est un plaisir à écrire et je suis ravie de voir qu'elle te plaise à ce point. Voici donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle sera à ton goût et que j'aurai l'occasion de te revoir pour celles qui suivront. A très bientôt et très bonne lecture à toi.

**Tàri** : Ah Tàri, toujours au rendez-vous et cela fait toujours plaisir. Cette histoire est assez compliquée c'est vrai, l'angoisse et l'obscurité enveloppe constamment la trame. Toutefois, j'espère ne pas trop tomber dans le mélodrame pour autant. Milo ne vit pas des jours heureux ce qui rend son héroïsme d'autant plus grand. La scène entre Mü et Angelo n'est pas la meilleure que j'ai mise en scène selon moi, mais cela n'enlève rien au couple que j'apprécie aussi beaucoup. Pour ce qu'il en est de Kanon et Shaka, je suis comme toi, j'aime beaucoup Radamanthe mais j'avais envie de rester dans le cercle des ors et aussi de tenter de nouveau mélanges. Un petit challenge que je me lance en quelque sorte. Secouer Camus est un sentiment légitime, mais je remercie aussi ton magnanime à son sujet. Après tout, nous parlons de Camus et pas de n'importe quel chevalier. Maintenant passons à Aiolia. C'est un chevalier bien sauvage que je voulais mettre en scène et je vois que ses actions ne te laissent pas insensible. J'espère que tu suivras ses aventures avec autant de plaisir que moi. Merci pour ton soutient et tes gentils commentaires. Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture en espérant te retrouver pour la suite. A bientôt.

**Hemere** : Un résumé fort perspicace à ce que je vois. Tu as effectivement trouvé les différents couples de l'histoire. Pour Aphrodite et Aldébaran, je désirai que le poisson soit à la fois un débauché mais aussi un ami fidèle, du moins avec Angelo. Une personnalité parfois difficile à décrire du fait de cette dualité. Pour ce qu'il en est d'Aiolia et de Shura, leur histoire est loin d'être finie et j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Pour Milo et Camus, cela est mal engagé en effet, bien des obstacles se dressent devant eux : mensonges, dissimulations, non-dits, contradictions…Aïe, aïe, c'est effectivement mal parti. Pour les médicaments, oui ils sont efficaces mais seulement de façon ponctuelle, il soulage la douleur une fois prit. Mais tu auras plus explications d'ici peu. Si tu as des questions n'hésite surtout pas en tout cas. Merci pour ton gentil commentaire, en avoir fait toujours plaisir. Je te souhaite une agréable lecture et te dit à très bientôt.

**Résumé du chapitre 3** : Alors que Kanon observait un collègue en secret, Milo le surprend. Après quoi le scorpion rentre chez lui en croisant Aiolia et Marine qui au loin se disputaient. A son temple, Milo a une nouvelle crise. Pendant ce temps, Aldébaran qui aidait les servantes à cueillir des fleurs voit Aphrodite se joindre à eux. Ce dernier l'invite à choisir des roses de son jardin pour leur déesse qui doit arriver dans quelques jours. Pour le déjeuner, Milo reçoit la visite de Camus. Il avait remarqué sa perte de poids et de vitalité. Milo est mal à l'aise qui en plus de cacher son état doit se rendre plus tard à Athènes. Dans l'après-midi, Angelo va voir Mü qui a finit de restaurer son armure. En fin de journée, à l'hôpital d'Athènes, Milo se rend à la pharmacie pour chercher des médicaments, ayant déjà finit les siens. La nuit tombe enfin en Grèce, Shura après avoir croisé Aldébaran se fait agresser par un Aiolia hors de lui.

Merci encore à tous et à toutes pour vos commentaires.

* * *

Une nouvelle journée d'été commençait. Le soleil se levait tranquillement réveillant les habitants d'Athènes avec douceur. Il était encore tôt mais le personnel de l'hôpital central s'activait encore dans leurs tâches. Des patients plus ou moins affaiblis patientaient tranquillement dans le hall du bâtiment.

Des civils longeaient les murs blancs pour rejoindre un bureau, un escalier ou encore un ascenseur. Une silhouette bien connue franchit les portes coulissantes du hall. Sans hésiter mais la démarche lente, elle emprunta un corridor pour finalement s'engouffrer dans un ascenseur aux couleurs métalliques.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à arriver où elle désirait. Toutefois, ses pas paraissaient lourds, plus incertains au fil de sa marche. Son courage semblait la quitter au fur et à mesure de son avancée.

C'est une fois devant le pas d'une porte qu'il connaissait bien, que Milo s'arrêta un court instant. Sans véritablement le voir, son regard se posa sur une plaque argentée en face de lui, un nom en noir inscrit dessus. Il déglutit silencieusement, le cœur battant.

Enfin, mût d'une volonté inconnue, il leva finalement la main pour toquer.

Une voix l'invita à entrer.

Comme la dernière fois.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au sanctuaire…

Les arènes d'entrainement se remplissaient alors que le combat engagé prenait de l'importance. Kanon et Saga s'affrontaient avec élégance. Pas de force brute, pas d'actes irréfléchis, tout n'était qu'aisance et légèreté dans leurs mouvements. Un parfait mélange entre la stratégie et la force de l'âme.

Leurs pas soulevaient le sable fins les encerclant d'une sphère écrue.

C'est alors que Saga se jeta littéralement sur son frère, poing levé et muscles contractés. Il frappa son cadet au niveau du torse. Le plus jeune retient un cri et se sentit propulser vers l'arrière pour finalement atterrir dans la poussière.

Le combat était finit.

Les gémeaux retournèrent dans les gradins sous les applaudissements de leurs compagnons qui avaient apprécié le spectacle.

Un court instant s'écoula alors, qu'enfin…un de leurs frères se leva de sa place. Le dos droit, il se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers un de ses camarades. Enfin près de lui, il n'eut besoin que d'un regard pour que l'autre lui sourie pour finalement le suivre.

A cet instant, ils leur semblaient que le colisée devenait subitement silencieux. Tous retenaient leur souffle alors qu'ils réalisaient qui venaient d'entrer dans l'arène de combat. Même Aldébaran et Shura qui étaient avec leurs disciples avaient interrompu leur enseignement.

Les deux jeunes hommes, devenus le centre d'attention, ne semblaient pas influencer par ce si subite changement d'atmosphère. Pas de fierté ou de gêne, ils étaient juste concentrés sur la tâche à suivre et aussi heureux d'être là. L'un deux tout particulièrement.

Angelo marchait devant Mü pour finalement se retourner vers le bélier. Un dernier sourire, une légère inclinaison en signe de respect et ils se mirent en position.

Un silence profond enveloppa l'arène et les spectateurs.

C'est une brise légère soulevant un écran de poussière qui sonna le début du combat. Angelo bougea le premier. Prenant appuie sur ses pieds, il se propulsa vers l'avant, poings levés.

Mü écarquilla les yeux. Angelo dans son action avait crée un véritable écran de fumée, preuve de la puissance et de la vitesse mit dans son attaque. Il avait été surpris par sa rapidité.

Toutefois, à la dernière seconde et sans qu'il ne sache comment, il parvint à l'esquiver de justesse. Angelo répliqua par un coup de pied vertical que l'atlante stoppa avec les bras en croix. L'italien en profita pour le ruer de coups, mais sans y mettre toute sa force. Le but n'était pas de se blesser après tout.

Débuta alors un combat mémorable entre deux adversaires aussi puissant l'un que l'autre. Chacun démontrait leur capacité en tant que guerrier. Mais Angelo était certainement celui qui éblouissait le plus l'assemblée.

Il était agile, ses coups étaient portés avec précision et bien qu'à chaque fois contrés par le bélier, il n'était pas difficile de voir qu'il se contrôlait dans ses gestes. Ce qu'il montrait n'était en vérité qu'une infime partie de sa force. Mü était très admiratif et étonné par les progrès du rital. Il le savait puissant mais ses techniques étaient encore meilleures, son corps plus travaillé, son cosmos renforcé bien qu'il essayait de le dissimuler.

Alors qu'Angelo lui portait un autre coup à l'estomac, Mü réalisa que s'ils avaient livré un véritablement combat, il aurait certainement perdu contre lui.

Une seconde d'inattention et Angelo le frappa de nouveau au ventre, le jetant dos au sol. Il n'eut le temps de réagir que déjà Angelo se retrouvait sur lui. Les jambes entourant ses hanches et maintenant ses poings avec les mains. Mü sentit son cœur s'emballer sous cette promiscuité soudaine.

« Je te croyais plus fougueux. » dit Angelo avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Mü écarquilla les yeux, pour finalement sourire à son tour.

« Et moi, je te croyais plus concentré. »

A peine ces mots étaient prononcés, que Mü se dégagea en une fraction de seconde, déstabilisant l'italien. A l'aide de ses jambes, il le propulsa au loin.

Angelo atterrit le flan mais se redressa rapidement, vite suivit par l'atlante.

Non loin d'eux, Aldébaran et Shura commentaient le combat avec entrain.

« Eh bien, je le trouve bien passionné ce matin. » dit le taureau sans moquerie.

Shura eut un sourire sous la remarque.

« Angelo s'est beaucoup entraîné ces derniers mois. » ajouta l'espagnol.

« Cela se voit, son cosmos est plus puissant que jamais. Nous sommes près d'eux mais je suis sûr que les autres l'ont senti aussi. »

« Hum hum. » souffla Shura en souriant. « Et pas seulement les Golds. »

En effet, le combat avait commencé depuis peu de temps mais les gradins se remplissaient à vu d'œil. Des gardes, servantes, disciplines et chevaliers venaient assister à l'affrontement.

On pouvait entendre des « c'est le cancer qui se bat ? », « je ne le croyais pas si puissant », « c'est la première fois que je vois seigneur Mü se battre comme çà », « ouah le seigneur Masque de mort est plus puissant que je le pensais. ».

Même leurs disciplines avaient cessé leur entraînement pour admirer le combat, des étoiles plein leurs yeux d'enfants.

« Angelo semble avoir conquit le cœur des présents. » dit Aldébaran

« Hum je suis content qu'il commence à être reconnu à sa juste valeur. » intervient Shura.

« C'est mérité. » répondit le taureau. « Je ne l'avais jamais vu s'entraîner avant. »

« Il préférait le faire seul. Ce n'était pas contre nous. Il voulait juste se prouver à lui-même ce qu'il était capable de faire. »

« Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre. » commenta le taureau.

« Entre frères, on se raconte parfois nos petits secrets. » avoua l'espagnol.

« Dois-je comprendre que tu en as aussi ? »

Subitement l'ambiance devint plus lourde. La voix du taureau était devenue morne et plate. Shura devint légèrement livide alors qu'il fixait son compagnon. Aldébaran ne l'avait pas regardé en disant cela. Ses mots lui avaient paru comme une évidence.

Shura sentit ses doigts trembler.

« Je… »

« Tu devrais consulter….pour tes blessures. »

Shura devint blanc comme un mort. Ses muscles étaient tendus à lui faire mal alors qu'il continuait de regarder le combat sans vraiment le voir.

« Je ne compr… »

« Je préfère le silence au mensonge…Shura. »

Le cœur de l'espagnol rata un battement. Quelque part il sentait à la fois la panique le gagner mais aussi une infime reconnaissance le tourmenter. Il était perdu et ne savait comment réagir et cela le perturbait plus que de raison.

Sa hanche et son dos éveilla une vive douleur qu'il se garda de montrer alors que l'expression du taureau était toujours aussi grave. Shura avala sa salive.

C'est à cet instant que Mü et Angelo se jetèrent simultanément un coup de pied aérien se contrant mutuellement dans un enchaînement parfait. Shura détourna brusquement le regard, reportant son attention sur ses camarades, le cœur palpitant.

La tension montait progressivement, les spectateurs se levaient. Les commentaires d'abord timides devenaient très vite des acclamations, des cris même pour encourager les deux combattants.

Les chevaliers d'ors qui étaient eux aussi dans les gradins s'étaient eux aussi laisser emportés par la fougue de la foule. Debout, ils soutenaient leurs compagnons.

Essoufflés Mü et Angelo avaient le visage luisant de sueur, leurs tenus d'entrainement leur collaient à la peau. Toutefois chacun affichait un sourire satisfait.

« Cela faisait…longtemps que je ne m'étais pas battu comme çà. » dit Angelo, la respiration saccadée.

« Tu es un adversaire de choix Angelo. »

« Le sentiment est partagé. »

Ils engagèrent une nouvelle série d'attaque, les regards déterminés et animés par la fièvre du combat. La chaleur, la foule qui les acclamait, tant de facteurs qui emballaient leur soif de guerrier. Aucun des deux ne cherchait à prendre le dessus sur l'autre, c'était un partage, un échange silencieux.

Ils étaient maintenant éloignés de quelques mètres. Un court silence s'installa. Enfin, ils marchèrent, formant en cercle en conservant la même distance entre eux deux, tels des fauves avant l'assaut final.

Le silence régnait dans les gradins, tous retenait leur souffle.

Angelo et Mü se fixait avec intensité. La sueur coulait sur leur front. Un nuage passa devant le soleil, un voile sombre s'abattit sur l'arène.

Les deux combattants cessèrent leur marche. Le vent souffla, faisant glisser le nuage cotonneux.

La lumière éblouit les deux éphèbes.

Ce fut le signal.

Dans un dernier effort, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Angelo leva le poing près à frapper le visage de son adversaire, mais Mü se baissa au dernier moment pour à son tour essayer d'atteindre les côtes du rital.

Angelo essaya d'esquiver mais le bélier fut plus rapide et d'un coup puissant à la mâchoire le fit reculer de quelques pas. Il n'en resta pas là et couru vers lui pour achever l'affrontement. Angelo voulut s'avancer également. Mais il avait mal assuré son équilibre et en posant le pied à terre, il réprima un grognement de douleur.

Une autre plus vive le frappa au visage.

Il tomba vers l'arrière, le dos à terre.

Le sable se leva pour retomber autour de lui tel un linceul.

Le combat était fini.

Un court silence passa. Puis, réalisant enfin, la foule hurla les noms des chevaliers avec allégresse. Leurs cris firent échos dans tout le sanctuaire.

Angelo mit un instant pour reprendre ses esprits, la vision légèrement floue il se releva sur les coudes. Devant lui, Mü était accroupit, une lueur d'inquiétude au fond des yeux.

« Est-ce que çà va ? »

Angelo sourit.

« Moi oui, mais mon orgueil…. »

Ce fut au tour du bélier de sourire, soulagé et amusé à la fois.

« Ce n'est pas mortel rassure-toi. » dit-il taquin.

Le jeune homme tendait la main à son adversaire qui se releva. Ils se serrèrent la main sous les acclamations du public.

« C'était un beau combat. » commenta Mü.

« Je trouve aussi. » dit Angelo. « Mais je veux ma revanche ! »

L'atlante rit sincèrement à la réplique. Il s'était attendu à une telle remarque de la part du rital. Mais c'était surtout l'absence totale de rancœur dans sa requête qui l'amusait. Autrefois, le masque de mort qu'il avait connu aurait peut-être ressentit de la haine pour lui suite à une telle défaite, même s'il n'avait s'agit que d'un entraînement.

Il était ravi de la tournure des événements.

Les secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient en silence.

« HEY ! C'est bon les gars vous avez eu votre heure de gloire ! Aux autres maintenant ! »

Aphrodite avaient hurlé ses mots, faisant brutalement revenir les deux chevaliers à la réalité. Les mains encore entrelacées, ils sursautèrent légèrement avant de se lâcher enfin, les joues chaudes.

De l'arène Angelo jeta un coup d'œil vers les gradins. Il écarquilla les yeux. Assis sur une estrade, Aphrodite avait un sourire de bien heureux peint sur le visage.

Angelo grogna entre les dents.

« Sale morue. »

« Tu as dit quelque chose ? » demanda Mü.

« Moi ? Euh..non rien du tout. » réagit brusquement l'italien. « On y va ? »

Sans un mot ils partaient rejoindre leurs frères.

Une fois à hauteur de leurs compagnons, sans surprise chacun allaient de son petit compliment pour les féliciter et les remercier de leurs prestations. Angelo reçut bien des compliments, lui qui était si peu habitué à de tels élans de chaleur humaine, il se sentait mal à l'aise. Mais bon, au fond il était agréable de se sentir accepter par ses semblables, savoir que l'on a sa place, qu'on vous acceptait pour ce que vous étiez.

« Très impressionnant Angelo. » complimenta Aiolos.

« Je suis Aiolos, c'était un beau combat. Félicitation à vous deux, c'était très impressionnant. » ajouta Kanon qui vient tapoter l'épaule du Cancer.

« Euh…merci. » dit Angelo qui ne savait pas où se mettre.

La tête haute malgré tout, il tenta de garder la tête froide sous cette avalanche de compliment.

« C'est vrai, je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi combatif. Tu nous avais caché tes talents Angelo. Tu es devenu très puissant. » intervient Saga pour appuyer les dires de son frère.

« Ah…parce que tu en doutais. » tenta Angelo pour dissimuler sa gêne.

Ceci sans compter la frappe qu'il reçut dans le dos qui le déstabilisa.

« Oui bravo mon petit surimi, quand tu perds tu as vraiment la classe ! » dit Aphrodite avec un clin d'œil.

« Petit con va. » cracha l'italien.

« C'est çà être un vrai guerrier : être classe même dans la défaite. » dit Kanon en renfort.

« Bien dit. » s'exclama le cancer.

Les deux comparses eurent un sourire entendu et se donnèrent une claque avec leurs mains en un geste amicale, un sourire débile sur les lèvres.

Mais ne s'arrêtant pas là, Aphrodite se rapprocha d'Angelo, lui frôlant l'oreille.

« C'est ton adversaire qui t'as inspiré ? » chuchota le poisson.

L'italien eut un sourire crispé et détourna légèrement le regard vers son ami de toujours. Celui-ci avait un sourire en coin des plus taquins et moqueurs. Le genre de sourire qui se voulait entendu en essayant de vous mettre mal à l'aise tout en essayant de se faire discret.

Angelo grogna de nouveau.

« Petit con. » souffla-il.

La réplique eut pour effet d'étirer davantage le sourire du poisson.

Plus en retrait, Shaka était avec Mü. Ils regardaient le petit groupe s'agiter autour du Cancer qui ne semblait plus savoir où regarder. La situation fit sourire Mü, ce qui n'échappa pas à la vierge.

« Amusé ? »

« Oui. » dit Mü. « Mais je suis heureux aussi…cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu une telle complicité chez les Golds. »

« Hum c'est vrai. » approuva Shaka.

Un court silence passa, avant que la vierge ne reprenne la parole.

« Puis-je me permettre de faire une remarque ? »

« Je t'écoute. » répondit Mü sans quitter ses camarades du regard.

« Je t'ai trouvé bien…comment dirai-je…enthousiaste ce matin. »

Ces simples paroles eurent un effet immédiat. Tendu et surpris, Mû se retourna brusquement vers son ami. Shaka sourit.

« J'ai bien senti aussi que tu contrôlais ton cosmos. » expliqua-t-il. « Mais certaines de tes émotions transparaissaient dans l'air. »

Soudain perdu, presque blême, Mü ne sut quoi répondre.

« Rien de trop personnel rassure-toi. » le soulagea Shaka. « Juste ta passion au combat et ta détermination était palpable et peut-être aussi le respect que tu éprouvais pour ton adversaire. Le reste…çà ne regarde que toi. Je m'abstiendrai de dire quoique ce soit à ce sujet. »

« Comment peux-tu… »

« Je suis aussi sensible que toi aux émanations de cosmos, tout simplement. » expliqua Shaka. « C'est mon entrainement qui veut cela. »

Suite à quoi, Mü mit un instant pour se détendre un peu. Il sourit tendrement à con compagnon.

« Merci. »

« De rien. »

Non loin d'eux Angelo se chamaillait gentiment avec le poisson pendant que leurs compagnons riaient de leur enfantillage. C'est ce moment là que choisit deux autres de leurs comparses pour apparaître.

Descendant tranquillement les marches du colisée, Aiolia était suivit de près par Milo.

« Eh bien on s'amuse-bien à ce que je vois. » s'exclama le lion.

Arrivé à leur hauteur, le poisson se tourna vers eux.

« Salut vous deux, dommage pour vous, vous venez de louper la plus glorieuse défaite de surimi. » Dit Aphrodite.

A peine venait-il de dire cela que le Cancer l'étrangla à moitié à l'aide de son bras.

« Arrête un peu avec tes commentaires fumeux ! »

Seul un grognement faussement agacé put sortir de la gorge du douzième gardien.

« Faux ! On a juste eut le temps de voir la fin en fait. » intervient Aiolia. « Magnifique combat vous deux. »

« Merci. » dit Angelo quelque peu calmé.

« Et vous étiez où d'ailleurs vous deux ? » demanda Kanon.

A cette question, les traits d'Aiolia se fermèrent, agacé. La mâchoire serrée on aurait presque put entendre un grondement sourd.

« Je finissais mon tour de garde….ordre de Shion. » dit-il amer.

« Oh… » répondit seulement Kanon, conscient qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible.

Personne ne fit la moindre remarque. Tous savaient très bien pourquoi le bélier avait donné de tels ordres. Inutiles de raviver de sombres souvenirs au risque d'énerver le lion et surtout de blesser d'avantage un de leur frère. Ils connaissaient tous assez Aiolia pour savoir à quel point il pouvait avoir un tempérament très fougueux. Alors autant éviter des problèmes inutiles.

« Et toi Milo ? C'est rare de ne pas te voir aux entraînements. » intervient Aiolos.

Une marche plus haute, Milo pinça un pan de son pantalon. Il afficha un sourire chaleureux.

« J'étais partis à Rodorio faire quelques emplettes. Puis je me suis baladé. » mentit le scorpio.

« Aussi tôt ? » s'exclama le sagittaire.

A cette réplique, Milo grinça légèrement des dents. Non de colère mais de gêne, car il se serait bien contenté d'en être resté là.

« Je me suis levé tôt ce matin, alors j'en ai profité. » ajouta le scorpion. « Puis je suis retourné à mon temple pour ranger les commissions. »

« Et c'est en descendant qu'on s'est croisé. » dit Aiolia.

Cela sembla suffire à son aîné qui lui rendit un sourire comme réponse.

S'il l'avait pu, Milo en aurait soupiré de soulagement. Il remercia Aiolia par la pensée, inconscient de l'aide qu'il lui avait apporté. Milo tenta d'oublier à quel point il se détestait de mentir de la sorte. Le faire avec Camus était déjà insoutenable, mais de devoir le faire aussi avec son entourage au grand complet était insupportable.

Il avait parfois du mal à savoir pour qui il faisait tout cela. Pour eux, pour ne pas les inquiéter ? ou pour lui afin de conserver au maximum sa vie d'aujourd'hui ? Pas de pitié, ni de tristesse dans leur regard et leur comportement, juste des rires et de la complicité...L'ignorance était peut-être source de bonheur après tout ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne sentit pas les cosmos arriver derrière lui. Ou du moins trois d'entre eux, car seule une énergie avait titillé son inconscient.

« Bonjour à tous. »

De retour à la triste réalité, Milo se retourna pour voir Shion leur sourire avec la même expression bienveillante qui le caractérisait si bien.

Il était accompagné de Dhoko. Et derrière eux, Saga et Camus l'un à côté de l'autre, trop près peu être. Cette vision lui coupa légèrement le souffle.

Tous saluèrent les nouveaux arrivants.

Absents lors de la séance d'entraînement, les présents racontaient en détails le combat entre leurs deux camarades. Une fois encore, Angelo et Mü reçurent les félicitations de leurs compagnons, au grand dame du Cancer qui ne savait plus trop où se mettre.

« Arrêter avec vos compliments, à force vous n'êtes plus crédibles. » railla-t-il.

Ces paroles ont eut le don de faire rire le groupe.

Milo ne fit que sourire, peu enclin à s'amuser. Ce qui c'était passé ce matin était encore bien trop frais pour pouvoir profiter pleinement du moment présent.

C'est alors qu'une main vint se poser sur son épaule, le faisait sursauter. Il détourna le regard pour rencontrer les prunelles qu'il aimait tant. Une vague de chaleur se répandit à travers chacun de ses muscles.

« Bonjour Milo. »

« Bonjour Camus. »

« Comment-vas-tu ?»

Etrangement, Milo ne sut quoi répondre sur le moment. Depuis quelques jours il s'était beaucoup interroger sur ses sentiments. Ceux pour le verseau ne lui posaient aucun cas de conscience, il l'aimait, il le savait et rien ne changera jamais cela.

Non, ce qui l'interpellait c'était que depuis qu'il savait qu'il était…enfin bref…depuis çà, il remettait le moindre détail de sa vie en question. Le moindre moment passé, la moindre minute lui paraissait à la fois inestimable et particulièrement éphémère même banale parfois. Se lever, petit déjeuner, s'entraîner, discuter avec ses amis…il se rendait compte alors à quel point les plus grands bonheurs étaient parfois les plus simples. Mais désormais, son cœur balançait entre la joie de profiter de chaque instant et la peine de savoir qu'un jour il n'en aurait peut-être plus.

Alors ne serait-ce que « çà va ? » lui semblait particulièrement ridicule. Car la politesse voulait qu'on dise « oui » même si c'était totalement faux. Alors…

« Oui…je vais bien. »

* * *

Après quelques échanges amicaux, Shion reprit la parole.

« Si je suis venu vous voir ce matin c'est parce que j'ai une annonce à vous faire. »

Tous le regardaient avec intérêt.

Shion balaya ses yeux au loin, plus exactement au centre du colisée.

« Shura ! Aldébaran ! Venez ici s'il vous plaît ! » cria t-il.

Les deux intéressés relevaient le regard vers leur grand pope. Ils stoppèrent l'entraînement et laissaient les enfants vaquer à leurs occupations. Après que leurs disciplines les aient salués chaudement, les deux chevaliers partirent rejoindre le groupe.

« Bien…je sais qu'une réunion aurait été mieux pour vous annoncer cela mais vue que vous êtes tous là, je vais vous épargner ce plaisir. »

La remarque fit sourire l'assemblée. Bien que tous très consciencieux, les réunions interminables étaient pas vraiment leur fort.

« J'ai reçu un appel de Saori Kido pas plus tard que ce matin. »

Soudain très intéressé, les ors écoutaient attentivement.

« Elle avait prévue de venir nous voir d'ici quelque jours comme certains d'entre vous le saviez déjà. » ajouta Shion. « Mais elle a réussi à alléger son emploi du temps. Par conséquent, elle arrivera demain matin. »

La nouvelle ravie la garde d'orée qui commençait à parlementer.

Mais après quelque secondes, des regards interrogatifs se posaient sur le bélier. Ce denier sourit ayant bien comprit de quoi il s'agissait, mais il avait tenue à annoncer ces informations pour la fin. Un petit plaisir qu'il s'octroyait.

« Les bronzes seront aussi du voyage, ils l'accompagneront pendant son voyage. »

Des regards devenaient subitement plus brillants qu'au départ, très heureux de revoir enfin les cinq adolescents. Enfin, plus si adolescents que cela en fait, ils avaient bien changé d'après ce qu'ils avaient entendu depuis la dernière fois qu'ils les avaient vus.

« Je me changerai de prévenir tout le monde pour que nous les accueillons comme il se doit. »

Suite à cela, les discussions étaient devenues fort animées. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils n'avaient pas vus leur déesse, et revoir les jeunes bronzes leur faisaient tout autant plaisir.

Plusieurs petits groupes s'étaient formés pour commenter ces nouvelles informations.

Notamment, Kanon, Saga, Aiolos et Aiolia étaient ravies de l'annonce.

« Çà me fait plaisir de revoir Seiyar et les autres. Il a du bien changé depuis. » dit Aiolia. « Marine a eu l'occasion d'aller au japon il y a deux mois, elle m'a dit que Seiyar avait grandit d'au moins dix centimètres et qu'il avait tous les filles à ses pieds. »

Aiolia finit cette réplique avec un rire amusé, les gémeaux le rejoignaient dans sa bonne humeur.

« D'ailleurs ils n'avaient pas repris leur études tous les cinq ? » demanda Kanon.

« Si. » affirma le lion. « Seiyar souhaite reprendre la direction de l'orphelinat dans lequel il était, Shun et Hyoga font des études de médecine, Ikki est dans le commerce pharmaceutique et Shiryu..hum..il me semble qu'il voulait devenir juge pour enfant. »

Kanon eut un sifflement admiratif.

« Le sociale, le sanitaire et la justice, des domaines qui leur ressemblent bien. » intervient Saga.

« Oui c'est vrai. Au vu de leurs études, Saori avait dans l'idée de les engager dans son entreprise, dans des filières en quelque sorte. » dit Aiolia.

Le lion se tourna finalement vers son aîné.

« Et toi grand frère tu ne dis rien ? »

« Juste ce que vous avez dit. Je suis content de les revoir, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de bien les connaître en fin de compte. »

« C'est surtout Seiyar qui en sera ravie. » dit Aiolia en lui tapotant l'épaule, taquin.

« Oui, moi aussi. » dit Aiolos avec un doux sourire un peu absent.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment. Mais bien que concentré sur ce qu'il se disait, l'un d'entre eux glissa un regard vers un groupe situé non loin d'eux.

* * *

A quelque pas de là, Shura sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

« Shura, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Le capricorne jeta un regard sur Dhoko qui le fixait avec interrogation.

« Non, ce n'est rien j'étais un peu dans la lune. » dit Shura. « Que disiez-vous ? »

« Qu'il faudrait penser à l'hébergement des bronzes quand ils arriveront. » intervient Shion. « Maintenant que les temples sont reconstruit ils pourront loger avec vous si vous le voulez. »

« Ne vous prenez pas trop la tête avec çà, je crois que les choses se feront naturellement. » dit Shura

« Je n'en doute pas. » répondit Shion. « Et puis je crois que certains d'entre vous se sont déjà octroyé le droit de prendre en charge certains entre eux. »

Dhoko sourit à la réplique.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. »

* * *

Plus bas dans les gradins, Angelo et Aphrodite discutaient tranquillement. Quoique…Aphrodite avait toujours le même sourire narquois perdu aux lèvres tandis que son voisin ne cachait nullement sa moue agacée.

« Oh allez dis-moi tout ! C'était comment ce petit combat au corps à corps ? »

« Va crever le hareng ! »

« Ta délicatesse m'éblouie chaque jour mon petit crabie. »

Angelo ne répondit rien d'autre que part un regard perçant, ce qui n'impressionna pas le moins du monde le poisson. Bien au contraire, cela avait tendance à l'amuser.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle. » dit Aphrodite.

Silence de la part du cancer, il n'obtiendra rien de lui aujourd'hui. Le poisson soupira de déception.

« Enfin bref, et sinon qu'est-ce que t'en penses de l'arrivée d'Athéna ? »

« Que c'est une bonne chose. » dit tout simplement l'italien.

« Tu sais très bien que je ne parlais pas de çà. »

Là, Angelo perdit de sa superbe, il voyait très bien où Aphrodite voulait en venir. Ce fut à son tour de soupirer.

« Je dois le voir. »

« Çà je le sais déjà. » dit Aphrodite soudain compatissant.

Le suédois posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Ce dernier mit ses coudes sur ses genoux et encadra son visage avec la paume de ses mains.

« Je sais qu'il m'a pardonné mais… »

« Mais tu te sens encore coupable. » dit Aphrodite en se rapprochant de lui.

« Ce ne serait pas étonnant en même temps. » dit Angelo. « J'ai failli le tuer, lui ainsi que sa petite-amie. »

Aphrodite se sentait navré pour son compagnon. Il avait beau être parfois grognon, il savait que depuis leur retour le Cancer avait fait un énorme travail sur lui et avait fait de nombreux efforts pour devenir meilleur et ainsi être accepter non plus en tant qu'ancien assassin mais tout simplement en tant qu'homme. Il avait bien des fardeaux qui pesaient encore sur les épaules, et celui que représentait Shiryu était encore bien présent.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir attenté à la vie d'un chevalier aussi remarquable et valeureux qu'était le dragon.

« Je ne crois pas. » souffla le suédois. « Shiryu n'est pas homme à être rancunier. Il te l'a même dit, il t'a pardonné. »

« Je sais. Je me suis déjà excusé auprès de lui. » intervient Angelo. « Mais j'aimerai le refaire au moins une fois, histoire de remettre les choses au clair. Et puis, les mois qui sont passés depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu nous permettront de remettre les pendules à l'heure. »

Aphrodite eut un regard compatissant.

« C'est toi qui voit. » dit-il « Mais sache que quoi que tu décides de faire, je serai là. »

L'italien eut un sourire apaisé.

« Merci à toi. »

Un court silence s'installa.

« Bien maintenant que çà c'est dit. Et si tu me parlais du petit bélier ? » s'exclama le poisson.

« Putain ce que tu peux être chiant ! »

Aphrodite ria de bon cœur pour finalement lui offrir un sourire de conquérant. Angelo leva les yeux au ciel tandis que ceux de son ami glissaient inexorablement vers un autre groupe. Tel un prédateur il caressa de ses yeux la silhouette de sa proie.

* * *

« Comment vont tes blessures ? »

« Çà va aller je ne ressens plus rien. » dit Milo en souriant.

« Tant mieux alors. » répondit Camus. « Mais je te trouve encore un peu pâle aujourd'hui. Tu as bien mangé ce matin ? »

Milo eut un soupir amusé.

« Oui, avec ce que tu m'as laissé dans le frigo, aucun risque. » répondit-il. « Je vais même m'empâter. »

« Ce n'était pas le but non plus. » se renfrogna Camus.

Le scorpion rit de l'expression du français. Malgré ses sombres pensées de ce matin, être auprès de lui, lui procurait une joie incomparable. Le voir rire, sourire, il avait l'impression que ce n'était que pour lui, d'être unique à ses yeux, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Il ne devrait être égoïste ou gourmand à en vouloir davantage. Mais il l'aimait, voilà tout.

« Tu veux venir manger avec nous ce midi ? »

Et voilà, la réalité venait le frapper en plein visage, encore.

« Euh non merci, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi je vais aller me reposer. Mais c'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi. »

« Comme tu voudras. » dit Camus.

Tous s'apprêtaient à repartir à leur activité quotidienne. Ils montaient alors les escaliers de pierre en même temps que leurs camarades. Sur le chemin, Camus se rapprocha légèrement de lui. Le cœur de Milo, en traître, s'emballa.

Toutefois, le scorpion haussa un sourcil. A ses côtés, Camus semblait chercher ses mots, hésitant.

« Milo écoute…» commença Camus en baissant la voix. « Je sais que tu avais dit que ma…relation avec Saga ne changerait rien entre nous mais… »

De nouveau, le cœur du grec s'accéléra mais pas pour les même raisons qu'il y a un instant.

« J'ai l'impression que depuis quelque temps…enfin je me fais peut-être des idées… » dit Camus toujours aussi bas. « Que tu m'évites. »

Sans attendre, la réaction de Milo se fit sans appel.

« Non ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Il n'avait pas su contrôler sa voix, choqué que son aimé est pu croire une chose pareille, lui dont il ne pouvait justement se passer de sa présence.

Camus en sursauta.

« Non, enfin je veux dire, que si c'est ce que tu as pu croire, sache…que ce n'était pas volontaire. Je ne t'évite pas Camus, pour rien au monde je ne ferai çà. Tu es…mon meilleur ami après tout. »

Athéna, qu'il était dure de dire ces mots qui à la fois étaient sincères et transpiraient aussi d'un mensonge silencieux.

Après quoi, Camus eut un tendre sourire, soulagé.

« Çà me rassure. Je ne veux pas d'un quelconque malaise entre nous Milo. Je veux pouvoir continuer à te voir comme avant, que je sois avec Saga ne changera rien à çà. D'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

Ils arrivèrent en haut du colisée. Alors qu'il discutait encore un peu avant de se séparer. Milo fronça les sourcils. Devant eux, une scène qui pourtant ne paraissait en rien d'étrange le titillait. Il sentait au fond de lui que quelque chose n'allait pas et ce n'était pas la seule chose d'ailleurs.

Entre l'incident à l'entrainement entre Aiolia et Shura, et maintenant « çà ».

« Milo, çà ne va pas ? »

Interrompu dans ses pensées, il détourna les yeux vers le français.

« Oh non, rien rien. »

Pas dupe, Camus finit par jeter un regard dans la même direction que celui du scorpion. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre.

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec Aldébaran ? »

« Oh non rien, je devais juste aller le voir pour lui dire quelque chose. Çà peut attendre. » mentit Milo.

« Très bien. » Dit le verseau. « Je te dis à plus tard Milo. »

« A plus tard. »

Camus s'éloigna de lui d'un geste de la main qu'il lui rendit.

Une fois le français loin de lui, il reprit une expression songeuse. Il partit également de son côté, non sans jeter un dernier regard vers le taureau. Dans son fort intérieur, il se promit d'essayer de trouver le malaise qu'il avait perçu.

Car quelque part il comprit que ce n'était pas le brésilien qui lui faisait ressentir ce malaise, mais leur frère d'arme qui était avec lui.

En montant les escaliers, il vit Aldébaran et Aphrodite se séparer.

* * *

Le soleil était à son zénith alors que dans le troisième temple, les gémeaux flânaient dans leur salon. Dans le canapé, Saga regardait un programme télévisé sans grande distraction alors que son cadet lisait tranquillement un livre dans un fauteuil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kanon referma l'ouvrage.

« Je vais te laisser Saga, je vais monter à la bibliothèque. »

Saga leva le regard.

« Tu l'as fini ? » dit-il. « Tu as été rapide. »

« Quand c'est intéressant… » répondit son frère. « Et toi ? Tu vas voir Camus ? »

« Oui, on a rendez-vous dans une demi-heure. Nous irons à Athènes. »

« Ooh un rendez-vous en amoureux ? »

Saga ne lui répondit que par un sourire tendre, presque rêveur.

« Tu crois que je dois l'appeler « beau-frère » ? » demanda Kanon moqueur.

« Si tu aimes te faire massacrer, je ne t'en empêcherai pas. » rétorqua Saga en riant.

Le plus jeune des deux se leva pour aller vers la porte d'entrée.

« Si on ne se revoit pas à mon retour, je te souhaite une bonne après-midi. »

« A toi aussi petit frère. »

C'est ainsi que l'ancien marina commença la longue montée vers le treizième temple. Son pas était lent et détendue. Le vent soufflait avec légèreté dans sa chevelure qu'il avait attachée en une haute queue de cheval.

Son livre sous le bras, il traversait les temples sans en demander l'autorisation. Les règles ont été allégées depuis la bataille contre les enfers, qu'il s'agisse du port du masque pour les femmes ou encore du passage entre les maisons, la déesse de cette ère avait un regard neuf sur le monde. Elle conservait les valeurs mythologiques tout en s'adaptant au monde moderne. Les chevaliers ne s'en plaignaient guère d'ailleurs. Pouvoir afficher les sentiments que l'on éprouve pour une personne, dire clairement ce que l'on pense, mélanger les classes de chevalier en conservant le respect dû au rang, autant de changement que tout le sanctuaire approuvait.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une longue marche que Kanon ralentit sa marche devant le sixième temple. Tout en marchant, il admira l'architecture des lieux. Les pierres pour la rénovation étaient anciennes mais on pouvait voir qu'il avait été remis à neuf récemment. Le sanctuaire donnait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé une seconde vie, un peu comme eux en somme.

Il franchit l'entrée imposante du temple, ses pas résonnaient contre les murs. Rien d'angoissant bien au contraire, le cœur du gémeau était apaisé en ces lieux. Il ferma même les yeux tout en continuant sa route, confiant. Etrangement il lui parut même déceler une odeur d'encens flotter dans l'air.

Déçu il sentait les rayons du soleil réchauffer son visage, signe qu'il atteignait la sortie de la bâtisse. Il rouvrit les yeux, la lumière l'éblouissant. Il mit sa main libre en visière et visualisa la route qu'il lui restait à accomplir. Il pouvait encore sentir son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre son avancée.

« Kanon. »

Il trébucha, pour se retourner en un geste brusque. Sa nuque craqua.

Surpris, les yeux écarquillés, Kanon sentit son cœur accélérer de nouveau. Devant lui, Shaka le regardait, un sourire aux lèvres. Mais plus étrange encore, ce dernier n'était pas en sari comme à son habitude mais en pantalon de lin crème et un haut bleu azur, presque comparable à la couleur de ses yeux. Les joues soudain brûlantes, Kanon tenta de se reprendre.

« Bonjour Shaka. »

« Re-bonjour Kanon, nous nous sommes déjà vu ce matin. » dit l'indou en souriant.

« Oh euh…oui c'est vrai. »

Kanon se racla la gorge.

« Tu voulais me dire…quelque chose ? » demanda le gémeau.

« Oui, je voulais parler avec toi de l'arrivée d'Athéna de demain. »

Intrigué, Kanon ne dit rien laissant la Vierge continuer.

« Je sais que tu es très proche d'Ikki, mais je voulais savoir si il était possible que je l'héberge chez moi pendant son séjour ici ? »

Il fallut quelques instants au gémeau pour emmagasiner l'information, pris de court et surtout ne s'attendant pas à une telle requête de la part du chevalier.

« Euh oui bien sûr, mais pourquoi me demander la permission ? »

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous avez déjà eu l'occasion de vous affronter puis de combattre ensemble dans le passé. Tu as beaucoup d'estime pour le phoenix alors je ne voulais pas te priver de sa présence dans ton temple sans te le demander avant. A moins bien évidemment que tu souhaites l'accueillir chez toi ? »

Enfin expliqué, Kanon mit un court moment à réfléchir. Il lui était reconnaissant de prendre en compte ses sentiments comme il le faisait. Son attention le touchait, peut-être plus que de raison. Son cœur le lui rappelait bien d'ailleurs.

Mais bien vite, un sentiment tout autre vient remplacer celui qu'il avait eut au départ. Une sensation étrange lui tiraillait les entrailles alors qu'il réalisait enfin ce que sa réponse signifiait. Il savait aussi à quel point Ikki et Shaka étaient proches. Leur combat pendant la bataille du sanctuaire décrivait à lui seul l'immense respect qui existait entre les deux hommes.

Cependant, une douleur, infime mais bien présente se propageait avec lenteur de son estomac jusqu'au fond de sa poitrine.

_« Et si..il y avait plus que çà entre eux ? »_

Sans y prêter attention, il avait baissé le regard, perdu dans ses doutes et pensées. Shaka le remarqua, mais avant qu'il ne dise quoique ce soit, un détail le stoppa.

En face de lui, Kanon, bien que toujours muet, avait passé sa main derrière son cou se malaxant la nuque.

« Tu t'es fait mal au cou ? » demanda l'indien.

Revenu sur terre, le grec releva enfin le regard vers lui.

« Pardon ? »

« Ton cou… » répéta la vierge. « Tu t'es fait mal ? »

Un peu pris au dépourvu, Kanon réussit à formuler un semblant de réponse malgré des interrogations encore plein la tête.

« Euh oui…çà me fait çà depuis quelque temps. Mais aujourd'hui un peu plus. »

« Çà doit être à cause de ce matin. » en déduit Shaka.

« Oui sans dou… »

« Retourne-toi. »

« Excuse-moi ? » demanda Kanon les yeux écarquillés.

« Retourne-toi. » répéta doucement Shaka.

Kanon n'aura jamais su pourquoi, mais mût d'une force encore inconnue pour lui il exécuta la demande du chevalier. Il se détourna alors de lui, lui offrant son dos large à sa vue.

Hésitant, le gémeaux ne savait pas où voulait en venir son compagnon jusqu'à ce qu'il sente des doigts fins et frais se glisser entre ses cheveux pour finalement caresser la peau de sa nuque.

Kanon sursauta légèrement sous le contact. Le corps subitement tendu, il sentit les mains de la vierge effleurer sa jugulaire. Il espérait fortement que le jeune homme ne sente son sang pulser contre ses doigts. Son cœur parut exploser dans sa cache thoracique tellement les battements étaient frénétiques.

Il eut un frisson d'angoisse quand une sensation agréable commençait à faire réagir son corps de manière…hum…inappropriée à la situation.

Debout, le jeune homme fermait les yeux aussi bien pour profiter du moment que pour tenter de contrôler les émotions qui le submergeaient. Les mains de Shaka descendaient cette fois-ci sur ses épaules puis entre ses omoplates.

Il se pencha vers le grec.

« Tu es tendu. »

Brusquement, Kanon écarquilla les yeux. Il ne saurait dire si il palissait ou rougissait au double sens des paroles de l'indien. Toujours est-il qu'il était dans une situation à la fois embarrassante mais aussi terriblement excitante. Tellement, que çà l'effrayait quelque peu.

Un soupir lui échappa quand Shaka s'écarta de lui. Un peu hésitant, le gémeau se tourna vers lui.

« Pardon ? » demanda Kanon.

« Tu es très tendu. » répéta Shaka. « Tu as les muscles contractés, et les cervicales dans un état lamentable. »

L'ancien marina ne savait comment réagir, de la joie de susciter de l'inquiétude ? Ou de se sentir gêné sous ce qui pouvait ressembler à des réprimandes ?

Il baissa légèrement le regard, ne sachant que dire.

Quand soudain, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi ni comment, des mots qu'il avait entendu il y a peu lui revinrent en mémoire. Le cœur toujours aussi fou, il passa de nouveau une main dans le cou, se massant la nuque cette fois-ci en un geste peu assuré.

« Euh oui tu as raison. » dit-il.

L'indien ne répliqua rien, alors il continua, sa pression artérielle augmentant encore.

« J'ai entendu dire…enfin que tu…euh… » continua-t-il. « Que tu faisais des séances de relaxation à l'occasion. Et je me demandais, enfin…»

Gêné, Kanon avait bien du mal à regarder l'indien dans les yeux, mais il s'y forçait malgré tout. Le regard de la vierge était indéchiffrable pour lui, autant que le mystère qu'il l'entourait. Un mystère attirant, fascinant. Comment ne pas être désireux de mieux connaître un homme aussi puissant ? Celui-là même qui est parvenu à mettre trois chevaliers d'or en difficulté ?

Toutefois, il ne pouvait que se sentir faible devant ce jeune homme. Tant de secret l'entourait. Oh on savait dès choses sur lui, comme sur tout le monde. Mais il avait ce petit quelque chose qui faisait toute la différence. Son physique ? Sa façon de pensée ?...peut-être le tout en fait.

Devant lui, Shaka était resté silencieux ce qui pesait davantage le malaise du gémeaux. Kanon finit par sourire, un rire embarrassé franchit ses lèvres.

« Excuse-moi. Oublie ce que je viens de d… »

« J'en serai ravie. »

Une fois encore l'indien l'avait surpris, le prenant de cours. Kanon le regarda sans véritablement le voir alors que la vierge eut un sourire amusé devant sa réaction.

« J'en serai ravie. » répéta-t-il. « On n'en reparlera si tu veux. Histoire de savoir quand on se verra. Et puis…çà permettra de mieux nous connaître. »

« Oui…oui oui bien sûr. » répondit Kanon, des picotements aux joues.

« Parfait. » dit simplement l'indien. « Alors je te dis à plus tard Kanon. »

« A plus tard Shaka. »

C'est alors que le plus jeune se retourna avec aisance pour rentrer dans son temple, laissant le gémeau seul sous le soleil brûlant. Encore un peu perdu après l'échange, Kanon se détourna pour descendre les marches en des gestes mécaniques. Le regard bas, il regardait le sol sans conviction, égaré dans ses pensées.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé devant le temple suivant qu'il finit par réaliser l'ampleur de ce qui avait été décidé un peu plus tôt. Alors…un rictus, puis enfin un sourire sincère vint étirer ses lèvres.

Bien que des doutes persistés encore sur la vie personnelle de la vierge, il comprit enfin une chose importante…

Shaka voulait mieux le connaître et avait accepté qu'il entre, un peu, dans son intimité.

Le soleil était haut, la marche encore longue, et la bibliothèque ne l'intéressait soudain plus vraiment.

* * *

Au treizième temple, en milieu d'après-midi, Shion et Dhoko discutaient dans le bureau du bélier. L'un derrière le dit bureau, l'autre dans un fauteuil jambes croisées. Shion parlait en même temps qu'il feuilletait des dossiers.

L'ambiance était détendue, comme toujours, et il était bien rare de voir ces deux là séparés. Après plus de 243 ans de séparation, quoi de plus normal.

Shion soupira avant de se frotter les yeux à l'aide de ses mains.

« Fatigué ? » demanda son amant.

« Un peu. Entre la venue d'Athéna, la rénovation du sanctuaire, Aiolia et tout le reste….Cela devient un peu pesant. »

Dhoko sourit.

« Çà ira, il y a des phases comme çà. » dit la balance en posant sa tasse. « Tout est prêt pour l'arrivée de Saori, les rénovations sont finies, pour Aiolia il semble s'être calmé…pour le moment. »

« Pour le moment comme tu dis. » dit Shion songeur. « C'est la première fois que je le vois si violent. Et Shura aura beau dire ce qu'il veut, je sens qu'il se passe quelque chose. »

« Je suis du même avis que toi, mais entre l'un qui est trop fougueux et l'autre peut-être un peu trop preux, nous sommes dans l'impasse. »

« Je m'en veux quand même. » dit Shion en s'appuyant contre le dossier de son fauteuil. « Si j'avais été à l'entraînement çà ne serait pas arrivé. »

« Tu ne peut pas être partout. » intervient Dhoko.

« Tout de même, c'est mon rôle. Je me devais d'être là. »

« Tu n'es pas infaillible Shion. » le soutient le chinois. « Au fait, as-tu eu des nouvelles de Milo ? Sur son état ? »

« Je suis allé voir Camus pour lui demander. » répondit Shion. « Visiblement il aurait un peu maigri et serait las ces derniers temps. »

« Le contrecoup de l'accident ? »

« Peut-être. » dit le bélier. « Mais bon, attendons de voir comment les choses vont évoluer chez tout ce petit monde. Si je devais m'alarmer à chaque fois qu'il se passait quelque chose, çà serait infaisable.»

Dhoko ne répondait rien, signifiant par là qu'il approuvait ses dires.

« Pour changer de sujet, je suis content de voir qu'Angelo se soit bien intégré maintenant. »

« Oui. » répondit le bélier. « C'est une bonne chose pour lui. Les commentaires vont bons train sur son entrainement de ce matin. »

« C'est vrai, les soldats en parlent encore. » dit Dhoko en souriant. « Et Mü qu'en pense-t-il ? »

« Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'en parler avec lui. Mais le connaissant il doit en penser tout autant. »

« Oui…sûrement. » dit Dhoko avec un petit sourire.

Au ton employé, Shion se redressa légèrement.

« Çà veut dire quoi exactement ? » dit-il.

« Juste ce que çà veut dire. » rétorqua. « Comme tu l'as toi-même dit, Angelo s'intègre, et cela peut se comprendre qu'il ait envie de se rapprocher des gens contre qui il s'est battu autrefois. »

Shion haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu. Il connaissait trop bien son amant pour savoir que sous ces paroles se cachait autre chose de plus profond.

Quand soudain une idée lui parvient.

« Tu ne veux quand même pas dire que… »

« Laissons les choses se faire…naturellement. » le coupa Dhoko, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

Suite à quoi, Shion se laissa tomber contre son dossier, éreinté.

« Quand je te dis que c'est pesant. » souffla-t-il.

Dhoko rit doucement à la réplique. Il se leva pour contourner le bourreau et se mettre derrière son amant. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du bélier et malaxa les muscles noués.

« Tu te surmènes chéri. Tu dois apprendre à te détendre de temps en temps. »

A peine eut-il finit de dire cela, que Shion ferma les yeux savourant le massage. Il laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être.

« Heureusement que tu es là. » murmura-t-il. « Les journées me paraissent moins longues. »

La balance sourit, mais il était parfois peiné aussi d'entendre ce genre de paroles chez son aimé. Elles lui rappelaient que trop bien la séparation qu'ils avaient du vivre si longtemps. Du temps de la dernière guerre sainte, l'homosexualité n'était pas acceptée. Bien que la mythologie grecque en parlait souvent, les relations entre hommes chez les humains n'étaient pas tolérées. Ce n'était qu'après leur résurrection, il y a quelque mois, qu'ils ont eut le courage de s'avouer leurs sentiments et enfin d'aller de l'avant. Ils avaient beau être des chevaliers, ils étaient parfois naïfs ou faibles pour les histoires de cœur. Ils avaient soupçonnées ce genre de relation dans la garde d'orée d'autrefois. Et quelque part ils étaient heureux de pouvoir vivre leur amour mais aussi triste de savoir que leurs compagnons jadis n'auront pas eut cette chance.

Mais à présent, ils étaient ensemble, et ils avaient du temps à rattraper.

Beaucoup de temps…

Dhoko massa encore un moment les épaules du pope. La tête, les tempes, le cou…puis doucement ses mains descendaient avec assurance sur le torse de son aimé, ses doigts glissant sous le tissus de son haut. Il pouvait sentir son amant frissonner sous sa peau, et son souffle chaud sur sa joue.

Il embrassa la commissure des lèvres du bélier qui instinctivement vint à sa rencontre pour un baiser doux et passionné. Très vite, il devint plus audacieux et sensuel. Dhoko n'avait pas lâché le torse de l'atlante mais bien vite il désira plus que de simples caresses. Habilement il souleva son amant pour l'allonger sur le bureau, les bras de son amant autour de sa nuque.

« T'es incorrigible. » souffla Shion à bout de souffle. « Faire çà ici… »

« Juste avec toi. » répondit la balance. « Et puis çà m'excite de savoir que peut-être, quand tu travailleras tu te ressouviendras ce que je t'ai fait ressentir sur ton propre bureau. »

Shion eut un petit rire, bien vite stopper par les lèvres du chevalier.

Il était l'heure pour eux, de rattraper le temps perdu, encore…

* * *

Le soleil disparaissait lentement à l'horizon, tapissant le ciel d'un voile orangé. Sur les marches des temples, une silhouette imposante les montait avec tranquillité alors qu'elle arrivait devant l'entrée du dernier temple zodiacal. Sans s'arrêter pour autant, elle le traversa sans ralentir sa cadence. L'édifice était spacieux, vide mais nullement hostile. L'homme arriva vite à la sortie du temple, l'air frais lui caressant le visage.

C'est là qu'il stoppa son avancée pour, au lieu de reprendre les escaliers, bifurquer sur sa droite. Il contourna alors les murs de pierre.

Doucement, imperceptible, il sentait qu'il approchait au bout de sa route. Et ce n'était pas peu dire.

Doux et envoutant, un parfum de fleur vint l'accueillir alors qu'il parvenait enfin à un parterre de rose. Devant lui, un jardin somptueux se dressait. Que cela soit sur la roche, en pot ou à même le sol, des roses aux pétales éclatant embellissaient le décor parfois abrupte des falaises rocheuses.

Aldébaran resta un instant à admirer ce qui se présentait à lui. Un petit chemin était dessiné entre les fleurs, il l'emprunta alors. Il arriva bien vite au bout du jardin où, au sol, un jeune homme à la chevelure azurée était accroupit, un sécateur en main.

« Bonsoir Aphrodite. »

Le chevalier releva son regard, et sourit au nouvel arrivant.

« Bonsoir. » dit-il. « Ponctuel, comme je m'y attendais. »

Aphrodite se leva pour se rapprocher du taureau. Ce dernier le détailla, le poisson portait un tablier vert et des gants épais, à ses pieds il avait un panier avec quelques roses fraîchement coupées.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait venir si tard. » ajouta Aphrodite. « C'est coupé dans la fraîcheur du soir, que nous aurons plus de chance que les roses tiennent longtemps. »

« Je t'en prie, il n'y a pas de mal. » dit Aldébaran en souriant.

Aphrodite le lui rendit.

« Mais avant toute chose, tu ne peux pas travailler comme çà. » diti-l en le détaillant. « Tu as certes un très beau jean, mais je vais te passer un tablier histoire que tu ne te tâches pas. »

« Merci de l'intention.» répondit le taureau..

Quelques instants plus tard, Aldébran enfilait un tablier de la même couleur que celle de son homologue. Le poisson lui passa alors un sécateur, et un panier en osier.

« Je n'ai pas d'autre paire de gants, je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est rien, je m'en passerai. »

Aldébaran balaya le jardin du regard, semblant chercher quelque chose. Aphrodite le regarda faire en souriant.

« Tu cherches les roses empoissées n'est-ce pas ? »

Pris sur le fait, le taureau rougit légèrement et du bout d'un doigt se gratta la joue en un geste gêné.

« Je te mentirai en te disant que je suis pleinement détendu. » dit le brésilien en riant légèrement.

« Ne t'en fais pas les roses qui sont ici sont inoffensives. » le rassura Aphrodite. « Celles qui sont cultivées pour l'attaque sont plus loin. »

« Oh…très bien dans ce cas. »

Aphrodite sourit de nouveau.

« Bien, alors, on commence ? » demanda-t-il.

« Allons-y. »

Après quelques conseils du poisson, les deux chevaliers se mirent à l'ouvrage. Chacun de leur côté mais non loin l'un de l'autre cueillaient des roses qui selon eux étaient les plus présentables. Quoique, il aurait été dur de trouver des fleurs qui ne convenaient pas. Aldébaran devait avouer qu'elles étaient toutes parfaites, par un seul pétale n'était abîmé, fané, ou encore attaqué par les insectes.

« Elles sont superbes Aphrodite.» félicita le taureau.

« Merci c'est gentil. » répondit simplement le chevalier sans arrêter ce qu'il faisait.

La nuit commençait à tomber. Alors, Le poisson fit une pause pour allumer les torche qui étaient disposait ici et là dans le jardin. Les flammes faisaient ressortir les pétales écarlates des roses, les rendant encore plus belles qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

Quelques minutes passèrent encore avant que les deux jeunes hommes n'achèvent leur travail. Ils rassemblèrent leurs paniers et admirèrent un instant le résultat.

« C'est parfait. » dit Aldébaran. « Il y en a plus qu'il n'en faut. Merci encore Aphrodite. »

« Mais, je t'en prie. » répondit-il en retirant ses gants.

« Je peux quand même te poser une question ? »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Pourquoi moi ? Enfin, je veux dire, pourquoi m'avoir demandé à moi de t'aider ce soir ? »

Après l'entraînement de ce matin, il avait été surpris que le poisson lui demande de venir dans son jardin pour cueillir les roses pour l'arrivée de leur déesse. En plus de sa beauté, Aphrodite était connu pour sa grâce au combat mais surtout pour sa vénération à la beauté et à ses roses. Bien peu de personne avait le droit d'entrer dans son jardin, çà revenait à violer son intimité. Tous se rappelaient encore de la correction qu'il avait infligée à des apprentis qui s'y était introduit par curiosité. Depuis, plus personne n'osait s'en approcher.

« Pas que je n'en sois pas ravie, bien au contraire mais… » répondit nerveusement le taureau. « C'est juste que je suis surpris. Je pensais que tu aurais demandé cela à Angelo. »

« Angelo est un très bon ami c'est vrai. » confirma le suédois. « Mais il bien moins délicat que toi, en plus de cela tu organises la décoration et au vu de ce que j'ai pu voir tu sais t'y prendre avec les plantes, donc… »

« Hum je vois. »

Un court silence s'installa entre eux alors que la lune commençait à prendre résidence dans le ciel étoilé.

« Bien… » lâcha le poisson. « Je te remercie de ton aide Aldébaran, en espérant que cela plaise à Saori. »

« Je n'en doute pas, et ce serait plutôt à moi de te remercier. » intervient le taureau en enlevant son tablier

Aphrodite laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

Le vent se leva, jouant avec ses cheveux alors qu'il partait ranger leurs ustensiles. Mais dans sa marche il n'aperçut pas un outil trainant au sol. Sans faire attention, Aphrodite le percuta du bout du pied lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Par reflex il mit ses mains vers l'avant, mais c'était sans compter la seule source de lumière qui était près de lui et qui tomba avec lui. Une torche tomba à terre.

Brusquement, le feu vint lécher les pants de son pantalon qui ne mit pas une seconde pour s'enflammer.

Aphrodite d'abord surpris poussa un cri sous la chaleur et les flammes qui remontaient sa jambe. Il avait beau rouler par terre sur lui-même, essayer d'étouffer le feu, rien n'y fit.

Alerté par le hurlement, Aldébaran arriva en courant près de lui.

« Aphrodite ! »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'élancer sur son compagnon, il stoppa son geste, son regard ayant aperçut quelque chose. Aussi vite qu'il le put, il prit en main un arrosoir qui était tout près d'eux et déversa tout son contenue sur son compagnon.

L'eau s'écoula sur les vêtements du chevalier, en moins d'une seconde le feu mourut dans un bruit singulier. La torche fuma sous les flammes enfin éteintes. Aphrodite, lui, était à terre, les vêtements trempés, les cheveux luisant et dissimulant son visage.

Aldébaran jeta l'arrosoir à terre pour s'accroupir soudain près de son compagnon.

« Aphrodite, est-ce que çà va ?! » S'écria-il.

Le jeune homme, toujours a terre ne dit rien. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant que, enfin, il releva lentement, très lentement son visage vers le brésilien.

Ses cheveux mouillés lui collaient au visage, autrefois bouclés ils étaient devenus plus raides avec le poids de l'eau, lui donnant un air, plus…plus viril.

« Oui… » murmura-t-il. « Je crois que çà va. »

« Laisse-moi regarder.»

Avec douceur Aldébaran souleva ce qui restait du pantalon du chevalier et examina sa jambe. Il posa délicatement ses mains sur la peau du poisson et palpa les muscles. Sous ses doigts il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur du feu fraîchement éteint et aussi celle du chevalier. Il examina pendant un instant en passant de la cheville jusqu'au genou.

Le taureau se garda de rougir sous la promiscuité, après tout il ne faisait que proposer son aide…Toutefois, il n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de toucher un autre humain, ou du moins de cette manière et encore moins quelqu'un qu'il connaissait peu.

Il toussota avant de lâcher la jambe du suédois avec délicatesse. Malgré lui, il finit par rougir.

« Çà à l'air d'aller, tu as visiblement échappé au pire. » dit-il toujours accroupit. « Tu as eu de la chance. »

« J'ai surtout eu de la chance que tu agisses si vite. »

A peine eut-il finit de dire cela qu'il prit une main du taureau dans les siennes. Il plongea son regard dans celui du brésilien.

« Merci. »

« Euh…de rien. »

Aldébaran se racla la gorge en se relevant, plus rouge que jamais. Il aida le poisson à faire de même. Mais la position assise à fait qu'il se pencha près de lui. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre. Le second gardien rougit furieusement. Aphrodite était trempée de la tête au pied, ses vêtements lui collant à la peau. Son haut qui était blanc, laissant apparaitre ses muscles saillants et travaillés par son entraînement de chevalier. Cette scène le ramena à ce qui s'était passé dans la pleine fleurie. A ce souvenir, il ne savait plus trop comment agir.

Mais il n'eut le temps de songer davantage.

« Il…il se fait tard. » dit Aphrodite dont le visage était si proche du sien. « Tu devrais rentrer. »

Ces mots firent revenir le taureau à la réalité.

« Et te laisser comme çà ?! » s'exclama-t-il. « Non il vaut mieux que… »

« Ne t'en fais pas. » l'interrompit Aphrodite en s'écartant un peu. « Comme tu l'as dit, je n'ai rien. Et puis nous avons une longue journée qui nous attend demain. Saori et les autres arrivent de bonne heure. »

« Oui mais… »

« Çà ira Aldé, je t'assure. » dit Aphrodite avec un sourire apaisant.

Le taureau ne dit mot pendant quelques secondes. Il était partagé entre contrer les dires de son compagnon ou au contraire les suivre pour éviter de le vexer.

Il finit par se décider. Il soupira.

« Très bien tu as gagné. »

Aphrodite sourit davantage alors qu'ils se détournaient pour retourner auprès des paniers de roses que le taureau porta à bout de bras. Sans une parole, ils se dirigaiaent devant le temple des poissons. L'un en face de l'autre, c'est le moment que choisit Aldébaran pour briser le silence.

« Merci encore pour tout Aphrodite.» dit-il. « Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je reste un peu. »

« Non ne t'inquiète pas çà va aller. Et pour les roses, ce fut un plaisir. » répondit Aphrodite. « Et surtout si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas. »

Aldébaran ne répondit pas, mais son sourire et ses rougeurs valaient bien toutes les réponses du monde.

« Bonne nuit Aphrodite. »

« Bonne nuit à toi aussi. »

Ils se quittèrent ainsi, l'un d'un geste de la main, l'autre d'un mouvement de tête ses mains étant prises. Une fois le taureau éloigné, Aphrodite rentrait dans son temple.

La lune eut juste le temps d'éclairer son sourire.

Un sourire triomphant.

* * *

La nuit était profonde, la lune ronde. Une fraîcheur pénétrante enveloppait le sanctuaire qui était soudain bien silencieux. Les temples, les roches, les colonnes n'étaient désormais plus dessinées que par de fins rayons lunaires.

Au huitième temple, Milo était allongé sur son lit le regard fatigué, posé sur le plafond. Il n'avait pas bougé ni mangé de la soirée, les événements de la matinée lui ayant littéralement coupé l'appétit.

Il déglutina pour mieux soupirer par la suite. Le corps lourd il ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par la trop grande quiétude de sa chambre.

Les secondes passèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que, doucement, les souvenirs affluent dans son esprit.

Flash back :

Il ouvrit la porte blanche en un bruit sourd. La grande baie vitrée derrière le bureau éclairait toute la pièce. Assis, un regard bienveillant sur le visage, le docteur THOMAS lui souriait gentiment.

« Bonjour Monsieur Eraste. » dit-il en se levant.

Le quinquagénaire alla rejoindre Milo qui avait fermé la porte derrière lui. Ils se serraient la main.

« Bonjour docteur. »

« Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. »

Ils s'installèrent chacun à leur place. L'homme tapa un instant sur son clavier avant de croiser ses bras sur son bureau.

« Dites-moi. Comment vous sentez-vous depuis notre dernier rendez-vous ? »

Etrangement, Milo sentit qu'il n'avait aucun mal à parler avec cet homme. La légitimé de son statut de docteur ? Son sourire compatissant ? Sa maturité ?...Il ne le saurait le dire exactement. Mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il pouvait se confier à quelqu'un, même ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu.

« Sincèrement… » dit-il d'une petite voix mais assurée. « Pas très bien. »

Le médecin se cala contre son dossier.

« Je vous écoute. »

Milo mit un instant pour trouver ses mots. Il respira profondément. Cela ne faisait que deux semaines, mais pour lui cela faisait des mois. Il avait beau être un chevalier, le silence, les mensonges étaient devenus très pesant pour lui.

Alors, soufflant doucement, il se lança.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas par où commencer. » dit Milo.

Le docteur le regarda, aucune surprise au fond des yeux.

« Je comprends. Ce n'est jamais facile d'en parler. » Intervient-il. « Qu'avez-vous fait après notre premier rendez-vous ? »

Milo réfléchit un instant. Il était reconnaissant, car il pouvait sentir les tentatives de l'homme à le guider dans ses paroles. Il avait bien trop de chose en tête pour y trouver un ordre approprié.

« Je suis rentré chez moi. »

« Et ensuite ? » demanda le quinquagénaire d'un ton posé.

« J'ai pleuré. »

Le regard baissé, Milo se surprit encore de parler ainsi de ses faiblesses. Lui qui était extraverti, il n'avait jamais parlé aussi facilement, ou avoir eu confiance en quelqu'un aussi rapidement.

« Vous en avez parlé à quelqu'un ? »

La question fit mouche. C'était peut-être l'une des choses qu'il regrettait le plus.

« Non. » lâcha-t-il.

L'homme malgré son expérience n'a jamais su rester de marbre devant la souffrance, sinon pourquoi devenir médecin ? Il fallait bien sûr qu'il créé une barrière entre ses patients et lui, mais comment soutenir quelqu'un si on ne peut ouvrir son esprit ou son cœur un minimum ? Ce garçon, il était si jeune et avait su et connu tant de choses. Lui qui soignait des hommes comme il le pouvait, était en face d'un jeune homme qui pourrait être son fils et qui pourtant avait sauvé la planète toute entière ! Il ne pouvait y rester insensible, sinon il ne serait plus un homme.

« Je ne peux vous forcer à faire quoique ce soit, en tant que médecin je n'ai pas à influencer vos choix. Mais je peux vous conseiller. » dit le docteur. « Je pense qu'il serait bon pour vous de parler avec quelqu'un. »

« Et risquer de la faire souffrir aussi ? » demanda Milo en levant le regard.

« Voyez cela plutôt sur le long terme. » dit le quinquagénaire. « Si il vous arrivait quelque chose, vous aurez certainement besoin d'aide. »

A cela, le scorpion ne dit rien, car il avait malheureusement raison.

« Je comprends que vous vouliez protéger vos proches, c'est humain et très noble de votre part. Mais vous aurez plus à perdre si vous restez complètement dans le silence. »

Pas un bruit ne suivit ces dires.

« Je sais que çà peut paraître précipité pour vous… » continua l'homme. « Mais…peut-être serait-il prudent de désigner une personne de confiance ? »

« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda Milo qui ne comprenait pas.

« C'est un droit que vous avez. Vous pouvez désigner une personne qui, s'il venait à arriver quelque chose, prendrait les décisions nécessaires à votre place, au cas où vous ne le pourriez plus. Mais ceci n'est pas obligatoire. A défaut, ce serait votre famille qui prendra le relais. »

« Je n'en ai plus depuis longtemps. Du moins…pas de famille de sang. »

Le chevalier resta un moment silencieux réfléchissant sérieusement aux termes du médecin. D'ailleurs ce dernier, lui tendit une feuille qu'il avait enlevée de son dossier. Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas remarqué. Posé sur le bureau, une pochette verte foncée avec une étiquette imprimée de son nom en gros caractère. Quelque part, il se sentait navré d'être rendu à un nom sur un document, un simple numéro de dossier.

Milo tendit la main pour saisir la dite feuille.

« Voici un formulaire. » dit le docteur THOMAS. « Si vous changez d'avis. »

« Merci. »

Un nouveau silence, mais plus court cette fois-ci.

« Et vos médicaments ? » demanda le médecin. « En avez-vous pris ? »

« Euh je… »

Cette question là il aurait voulue l'éviter. Car au fond de lui, Milo savait qu'il avait fait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il pouvait sentir le flacon de gélules dans la poche de son pantalon. Il pinça son vêtement du bout des doigts, nerveux. Les souvenirs affluaient à une vitesse intenable, il ressentait encore la chaleur qui montait dans son torse

Il leva son regard pour le poser sur son médecin. L'homme avait un regard apaisant, nullement accusateur.

« Oui. » souffla-t-il en sortant le flacon de son pantalon.

Milo le posa sur le bureau.

Le médecin saisit le récipient, le faisant rouler entre ses doigts.

« C'est votre deuxième ? »

Brusquement, le jeune homme se raidit. Il sentait la culpabilité le saisir alors qu'il fixait le médecin avec intensité.

Le quinquagénaire sentait le trouble du grec, il décida d'intervenir.

« Vous vous êtes réapprovisionné chez nous, étant votre médecin j'ai automatiquement reçu les informations par intranet. » dit-il. « Il en aurait été de même si vous aviez été en ville. »

Milo abaissa un instant les yeux comme prit en faute. Il savait que cacher des informations à son médecin ne l'avancerait à rien bien contraire.

Lui qui se disait être à l'aise en sa présence…il était bien contradictoire.

« Je ne suis pas là pour vous juger, si c'est ce que vous craignez. » dit doucement le médecin. « Vous êtes chamboulé, votre vie a changé alors il est normal que vous ne vous reconnaissiez plus. »

Les paroles apaisèrent un peu le grec. Un poids s'échappa lentement de ses épaules à ses paroles.

« Toutefois, les prenez-vous parce que cela soulage une douleur ou pour vous vous sentir mieux moralement ? »

Le jeune grec ne mit pas longtemps à réfléchir, car il savait bien malgré lui ce qu'il en était.

« Un peu des deux. » admit-il. « Mais c'est d'abord pour les douleurs. »

Il ne le vit pas mais le quinquagénaire fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Depuis quand les avez-vous? »

« Depuis l'accident. »

« Vous en aviez quand nous nous sommes vus ? » demanda le médecin.

« Non, le lendemain. »

Le plus âgé s'appuya contre son dossier, une main près du menton, songeur.

« Quelle sorte de douleur ? Que ressentez-vous ? »

Milo baissa son regard vers le sol, concentré.

« Eh bien, çà commence par une pression, une chaleur qui monte de la poitrine pour finalement me prendre dans tout le corps. » raconta le grec. « J'ai le…enfin le cœur qui accélère et j'ai une boule qui se forme dans la gorge. »

« Comme si vous manquiez d'air ? »

« Oui…oui c'est çà. »

« Etrange, vous ne ressentiez rien pourtant quand vous étiez avec moi. » dit-il. « Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? Une chute ? Un événement particulier ? »

« Non, je… »

Milo arrêta subitement de parler, un pincement au cœur l'avait coupé dans son élan. Les yeux écarquillés, il déglutina alors qu'il réalisa quelque chose de si improbable qu'il en restait patois.

De son côté le médecin ne dit rien, laissant le jeune homme répondre à son rythme.

« C'est… » murmura le scorpion. « …très personnel. »

Le docteur THOMAS se pencha légèrement au-dessus de son bureau, les doigts entrelacés.

« Tous ce que vous me direz ne sortira pas d'ici. » informa l'homme. « Même mademoiselle Kido n'en saura rien. »

Après un court instant, Milo posa instinctivement sa main sur sa poitrine.

Un silence s'installa. Le médecin tenta alors une nouvelle approche.

« Problème d'ordre…amoureux ? »

Là, Milo écarquilla les yeux. Il fixa l'homme intensément, jusqu'à ce que, débité, un sourire sans joie vint naître sur ses lèvres.

« Vous êtes…très perspicace. »

Malgré la situation, le médecin eut le même sourire que lui mais avec plus de compassion.

« Oui, vous avez raison. » balança Milo, sans retenue. « J'ai vu la personne que j'aime avec une autre. »

C'était la première fois qu'il le disait de vive voix. Même seul, il n'avait osé le dire. A croire qu'il avait un besoin de parler bien plus fort qu'il l'aurait cru.

« Et depuis ? » demanda le médecin.

« Depuis ? » répéta le scorpion. « Je pleure au possible, et je me gave de gélules blanches. »

Milo eut un rire sans joie aucune, un rire mélancolique.

Le docteur se posa un instant, songeur. Puis enfin, établit ce qui pourrait être un diagnostic tangible.

« Peut-être que…cet événement….a accéléré le processus. »

« Comment-çà ? » demanda Milo intrigué mais toujours sombre.

« Les émotions fortes, et ce quel qu'elles soient ne sont pas en votre faveur. » expliqua le quinquagénaire. « Cela vous épuise, accélère votre rythme cardiaque, votre corps réagit, sécrète de l'adrénaline provoquant ainsi vos crises. »

Le jeune grec resta silencieux, réfléchissant aux mots de son médecin.

« Toutefois, prendre systématiquement vos gélules ne résoudra pas le problème. » continua-il. « Bien au contraire. A trop en prendre, votre organisme s'habituera à un rythme de prise trop forte. A un moment ou à un autre votre corps ne réagira plus, et il vous en demandera d'avantage. »

« Je pourrais devenir dépendant c'est çà ? » demanda Milo enfin.

« Oui, c'est l'idée. » conclua l'homme « Je ne peux que vous conseiller de suivre la posologie, tout simplement monsieur Eraste. Ensuite, si les crises deviennent régulières revenez me voir et nous reverrons votre traitement. »

Milo hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

« Pour ce qu'il en est de vos…soucis personnels. » continua le docteur. « Je crains de ne pouvoir intervenir. »

Cette fois-ci, Milo regarda l'homme avec une lueur au fond des yeux. Finalement, il sourit, amusé presque.

« Je ne vous gâte pas hein ? » dit-il en riant doucement. « Avec mes problèmes de cœur. »

Le docteur THOMAS ne dit rien, mais ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire discret, il l'aimait bien ce jeune homme.

« C'est pour çà que je suis là après tout. »

Sur ces mots il se leva, le dossier en main du grec en main.

« A ce propos… » dit Milo. « Est-ce que vous pourriez…enfin… »

Le docteur s'arrêta à ses côtés, le document toujours en main.

« Bien sûr. »

Milo écarquilla les yeux pour finalement sourire de nouveau, amusé.

« Vous êtes chirurgien ou télépathe ? »

« Une option en troisième année. » répliqua l'homme.

Le chevalier rit sincèrement à la remarque. Il était bien avec cet homme. Pouvoir converser librement et sans tabou, çà faisait du bien de temps en temps.

Le plus âgé de deux, se dirigea vers un tableau qu'il alluma. Suite à quoi il retira du dossier des clichés qu'il afficha. Milo se leva pour s'en rapprocher. Un stylo en main, le médecin pointa une forme sur une des images.

« Ceci est une IRM de votre thorax. » dit-il. « Et ceci, votre cœur. »

Une forme, presque semblable à une boule blanche était au centre de l'image. Milo avait du mal à croire que ce qu'il voyait était à l'intérieur même de son être. C'était fascinant et effrayant aussi quelque part. Difficile de croire en quelque chose qui est en vous et que vous ne pouvez pas voir.

« Suite aux examens que vous avez passé la dernière fois, mes collègues ont vu ceci. »

Le bout du stylo indiquait une veine, grande et presque translucide.

« C'est votre ventricule gauche. » annonça-t-il. « Votre sang met plus de temps à passer dans les artères et stagne dans les veines, notamment ici dans le ventricule gauche de votre cœur. »

De son côté, Milo écoutait attentivement, quoiqu'il avait encore du mal à croire que c'était de son propre corps dont il était question.

Le docteur THOMAS attendit quelque secondes avant de reprendre.

« C'est en raison de cette congestion du sang dans votre ventricule qu'on appelle cela… »

« Une insuffisance cardiaque gauche. »

C'était Milo qui avait parlé. Il avait dit ces mots avec un détachement inquiétant. Toutefois, il avait sentit comme un vent glaciale envahir chaque pore de sa peau. Il savait ce qu'il avait depuis son premier rendez-vous avec le docteur, mais il n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de dire de vive voix de quoi il était atteint.

« C'est çà. » dit le médecin avec soutient. « C'est la forme d'insuffisante cardiaque la plus répandue. »

Il abaissa le stylo qu'il tenait encore en main. Milo lui, ne quittait pas les clichés du regard. Le chirurgien continua ses explications. Malgré l'air absent du grec, il savait que le jeune homme était assez attentif pour écouter ses dires.

« Des fluides s'accumulent dans les tissus, se concentrant principalement dans les poumons, ce qui explique vos difficultés respiratoires. »

« Il…il y avait des signes ? »

Le quinquagénaire chercha un instant ses mots, car il n'avait autrefois jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer un cas comme celui-ci.

« De l'hypertension ou des troubles coronariens peuvent l'expliquer. Mais… » répondit l'homme. « Vous n'êtes pas un…comment dire…une personne ordinaire…Alors peut-être avez-vous cette maladie depuis longtemps et que votre condition l'ait caché ou tout simplement s'est-elle éveillée sans prévenir suite à l'accident….C'est difficile à dire. »

Milo abaissa les yeux.

« Je vois. » dit-il.

L'homme mûr eut un regard empathique.

Sans un mot, ils retournaient à leur place. Tel un automate, le grec s'assit sur sa chaise. Cependant, il finit par fixer le chirurgien.

Ce dernier continua son diagnostic.

« Votre cœur a des difficultés à pomper le sang dont votre organisme a besoin. » expliqua-t-il. « D'où les difficultés respiratoires. Les émotions, les efforts importants font que votre corps a besoin d'apport en oxygène plus important. Votre rythme cardiaque accélère, pompe plus vite pour pulser le sang mais vu qu'il est affaiblit, ce que apporte votre cœur est insuffisant comparé aux besoins de votre organisme. »

Un silence suivit ces paroles. Milo avait déjà entendu ces explications, et malgré la patience du médecin, il avait encore du mal à réaliser que tout cela lui arrivait.

Il y avait encore des questions qu'il n'avait osé poser.

Rassemblant son courage, le cœur palpitant, il se lança.

« Et ensuite… » souffla-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera ? »

Docteur THOMAS s'assit plus confortablement, avant de croiser ses bras sur le bureau.

« Les complications sont différentes selon les personnes. » répondit-il. « Dans votre cas, les fluides pourraient continuer à s'accumuler dans les poumons et rendre votre respiration difficile. Vous vous fatiguerez plus d'où les essoufflements, il peut y avoir…des douleurs à la poitrine, de la toux…..et….les risques d'arrêt cardiaque ne sont pas à exclure. »

Milo ne réagit pas, son corps le fit pour lui. Son cœur accéléra subitement, une vive piqûre à la poitrine le saisit. Il avait envie d'une gélule.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux un instant, respirant intensément.

« Je sais, que ce ne sont pas de bonnes nouvelles. » intervient le chirurgien. «Mais sachez que mes collègues et moi-même, ferons tout notre possible pour faire en sorte que vous soyez bien suivis. »

Aucun bruit ne suivit ces paroles. Les deux hommes restèrent sur leur positions durant de longue secondes, l'un professionnel attendit patiemment tandis que l'autre cherchait à reprendre le pas sur les émotions qui ne cessaient de l'assaillir.

Enfin, il rouvrit les yeux. Devant lui, le quinquagénaire le regardait avec douceur mais aussi avec une pointe de compassion et de chaleur humaine.

Mais, une ombre insondable, devint subitement pesante presque étouffante alors que…sombrement…Milo posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres et ses espoirs.

« Est-ce qu'il y a…un remède ? »

Et là, le médecin ferma les yeux….

Fin du flash back

Milo ouvrit subitement les yeux, la respiration sifflante.

La poitrine se soulevant frénétiquement, les vêtements trempés de sueur, il se frotta le front humide à l'aide d'une de ses mains. Ensuite, en se tournant sur le flan, il finit par tendre le bras vers sa commode de nuit. Il saisit son flacon de gélule pour l'ouvrir et en avala une avec soulagement. Sa première de la journée.

Doucement, son cœur qu'il sentait battre dans sa cage thoracique se calma. Il respira plus facilement.

Un bras sur les yeux, Milo profitait de l'air qui gonflait ses poumons avec bonheur.

_« Je vous conseille un confrère diététicien. »_

Son esprit partait encore vers des souvenirs qu'il aimerait oublier.

_« Il faudra porter une attention particulière à votre alimentation : graisse, alcool… »_

Il dégagea son bras, et observa le plafond de sa chambre.

_« Je vais vous prescrire d'autre médicaments, à combiner avec ceux que vous avez déjà. En cas, de crise plus nombreuses. »_

Une main sur le torse, Milo calquait sa respiration au même rythme que les battements de son cœur. Il ne ressentait pas de douleur spéciale ce soir, mais il n'arrivait pas à se sortir les paroles du docteur de l'esprit.

La sueur coulait sur son front encore luisant. Il humectait ses lèvres, un goût salé sur la langue. Il étouffait dans le silence et la chaleur ambiante de sa chambre. Il enleva son haut, ne garda que son jean délavé. Son torse sculpté, ses jambes musclées, sa peau encore hâlée…rien, non rien ne laissait entrevoir le moindre signe de faiblesse. Et pourtant…

Quelque part Milo remerciait cet état de fait qui l'avantageait aux yeux des autres, mais aussi…il maudissait son corps de ne pas l'avoir prévenu plus tôt. De ne pas avoir montré, ne serait-ce qu'un peu le mal qui le rongeait en traître.

_« Est-ce qu'il y a…un remède ? »_

_Et là, le médecin ferma les yeux…._

_Indécis, le docteur Thomas prit le soin de peser les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer, sachant que le bien-être moral de son patient en dépendait._

_« Dans votre cas… » dit-il enfin. « Je préconise les médicaments pour le moment. Vos difficultés respiratoires sont les symptômes de toutes insuffisances cardiaques, inutiles pour le moment d'envisager un traitement plus lourd. C'est trop tôt. »_

_« Un traitement plus…lourd ? »_

_« Je veux parler par là…de médicament plus forts encore, avec des effets secondaires plus importants. »_

_« Vous m'offrez…du temps…en quelque sorte ? »_

Il sentait son cœur contre sa peau. Il avait encore du mal à croire que ce qu'il était, son propre corps était si atteint. Il se sentait impuissant, comme si son corps échappait à son propre contrôle.

_Le médecin ne dit rien, navré._

_« Une réunion est prévue avec mes collègues pour parler de votre dossier. » dit-il malgré tout._

Ses yeux parcouraient sa chambre, vide et trop silencieuse pour être chaleureuse.

_« Et…une greffe ? »_

_Le docteur THOMAS le regarda intensément._

_« Au vue de votre état actuel…non. » dit-il d'un ton sans appel. « Parce que même si vous y mettiez le prix….aucune banque d'organe ne vous donnerez un cœur. »_

_« Je ne comprends pas. »_

_L'homme respira silencieusement._

_« Votre…capacité hors du commun a eut un effet non prévue. »_

_« C'est-à-dire. »_

_« Cela veut dire qu'en plus de vous avoir gardé en vie jusqu'ici malgré vos épreuves… » souffla-t-il, sombre. « Votre énergie…fait muter plus rapidement…votre maladie. »_

Les bras le long du corps, Milo finit par poser une de ses mains sur sa poitrine. Imaginer un scalpel lui trancher la chair, du métal lui ouvrir le torse, écarter les côtes, lui donnait la nausée même si cela était pour lui sauver la vie. Bien que chevalier, la vue du sang le révulsait, du moins quand il était inutile de le faire verser.

Milo émit un rire nerveux, sans joie, presque désespéré.

Quelle ironie !

Son cosmos, qui aura été son seul salut pendant des guerres sanglantes, est aussi celui qui l'emporte doucement dans l'oublie.

_Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, n'osant y croire une fois de plus._

_« Je suis désolé. »_

Le vent souffla dans ses rideaux. La brise vint fouetter son visage en une caresse légère. Milo tourna la tête sur sa gauche.

Sur la table de nuit, son flacon de gélule trônait comme un compagnon d'infortune.

Milo sentit son cœur battre de nouveau plus fort.

« Tu vois Camus, peut-être avais-tu raison après tout… »

Cela n'avait été qu'un murmure, et bien que dit à lui-même, il avait la sensation que ses mots pouvaient atteindre le français de là où il était.

« Les sentiments et les émotions sont une faiblesse. »

Il serra le poing sur sa poitrine.

« Car… ce sont eux qui me tuent. »

Et une larme coula.

Encore.

* * *

Et voilà, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Eh bien, il n'aura pas été facile celui-là. ^^

J'espère que cette suite vous a plu. Pour ma part j'ai eu grand plaisir à l'écrire.

Les explications médicales ont été prises sur le net (passeportsanté.net)

Petite parenthèse : C'est officiel je me rends la **Japan Expo de Paris** cette année pendant le WE du 6-7 juillet. Si certains d'entre vous s'y rend, je serai heureuse de les voir ne serait-ce que quelques minutes si cela leur dit. (Pour plus d'informations, envoyez-moi un message sur mon profil )

Sur ce, je vous dis à très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.


End file.
